TDI 1
by thatperson176
Summary: Suck at summarys but its just a Total drama island in a different way it is a Duncan and Gwen with crazy Trent and a Noah and Cody friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story and its a (warning)Duncan and Gwen story and it takes place in the beginning of TDI so yea that's it.**

**Disclaimer:i don't own Total drama island or any characters.**

**...**

**GWEN'S POV**

I stepped off the yacht looking very disappointed at what I saw.I looked at the dump I was staying at with disgust.I walked up to the man named Chris and said "ohh I am not staying here." Chris held up paperwork and said." well that's too bad because you have a contract." I took the paper and ripped it up. Chris then said "nice try ,but lawyers make allot of copies." "Whatever jerk"I yelled. I then walk over to the other people and waited for more people to arrive.I saw a lot of people with different personalities therewas a party boy named Geoff who kept saying "dude",a dumb blonde named Lindsey,a queen bee type of person named that is when I heard this loud ass music coming from someone's guy looked like he came straight out of juvenile course someone like him would get on this show. He looked like a punk with that green Mohawk and that spiked collar around his going to lie he can pull off that punk look well again I don't think I have a I shouldn't even care.

**DUNCAN POV**

I was playing my loud punk music on my yacht trying to pull off a intimidating look to my competitors .I dropped my bag on the dock, then I went to go to talk to Chris."I don't like surprises. "

"We talked to your probation officer and he said anytime we can bring him back to juvenile detention." I just said "cool". I walked along the dock and I noticed a few other people, there was a mean looking chick ,a party looking guy, and some other characters out there, but then I saw her. She had pitched black hair with blue highlights. She was wearing a skirt and had pale pasty skin. she was just standing there looking pretty I took a glance at her and smiled. I said "hey" but she looked away and I saw a small simile appear. I think I have a chance.

**NO ONES POV**

More and more campers started to all of them did they got soaked because of a promo picture after they dried off they met at the campfire.

**Gwen's POV**

Chris was telling us stuff that we already knew...well those of us who were smart enough to know. Chris then started talking about sleeping pointed to Heather and said"I would like a bunk under her." I rolled my is it about him.I pondered. I barely met this guy.I was so lost in thought that the girl Lashawna was calling my name. "Hey what just happened."

"Girl, your on my team.""And our team is" I asked dumbly. "The Screaming Gophers" she said."ohh sorry I got lost in thought" I said."Can I ask you something.""Sure" she said. "what do you think about Duncan?""He looks like a juvenile delinquent".She said quickly."No,Lashawna I was wondering do you see pass that."She laughed and said "I barely met the guy." Lashawna then said"but if i'm correct you fell in love at first sight.""maybe not love but"...she cut me off. "GIRL!, you staring at him right now."Uhh,I facepalmed."If you like someone like that, that`s on you."I looked and he was giving a dear a nugie I laughed.

**Confessional**

**Gwen:"Half of day here and i'm falling for someone...What is wrong with for Lashawna she`s cool".**

**Lashawna:she laughed "Gwen has weird taste in men,but I could run with her."**

**DUNCAN`S POV**

When Chris announced the teams I was not lying I was pretty disappointed with my team.I mean I had a pretty pathetic team.I really wanted to be on the other the other team there were hotter babes and all around better people.I looked and spotted a deer. I walked over and gave it a nugie, Gwen looked over at me and first chance I get i'm switching teams.

**1 hour later Duncan POV**

Chris gave us a hour to unpack I tried to go to Gwen but Courtney stopped me."Hey" she said."Yea hey"I said half heartedly."I see you staring at that goth girl and as leader of this team there will be no dating on the other team."

"Who died and made you leader" I said."Well since i'm a C.I.T i'm the leader".

"Whatever, can you go it up somewhere else."

"You dear call me a bitch I will have you voted off early."

"You and what votes." "I'm excellent at making friends"she said. "That's fine just go make your friends somewhere else."

"Well she said... "Just go please."

"Fine."Chris then started to yell out the mega phone."ATTENTION CAMPERS, MEET ME AT THE TOP OF THE CLIFF ASAP."Everyone went to the top of the Cliff and that's was when I heard my ticket off this team.

I listened."I won't go anywhere without Katie"!Sadie said."I won't go anywhere without Sadie"! Katie screamed.I quickly spoke up "i'll switch teams with them." Chris looked uncertain, I then ran up to him and said "Do you really want to hear them cry all day?" He thought and said "good Screaming Gophers you have a new teammate Katie you can go with Sadie.

**Confessional**

**Duncan:"haha yessss!" "At least squeal 1 and squeal 2 was good for something all I have to do is feel Gwen out and run this game."**

**Courtney:"Noooo,I can't believe that happened i'm going to get him back for that...But what am I going to do with this team now".**

**Gwen:"This is cool, but I hope this is not karma getting me for something... that would suck...YOU HEAR THAT KARMA,HE BETTER LIKE ME BACK!"**

**DUNCAN`S POV**

"Ok who wants to go first" I said."Oh i'm not jumping" Heather said."Oh yes you are" Leshawna said."Um no i'm not."

"Why not! "Lashawna asked. "My hair is not getting wet on T.V."

"Look, you already got your hair wet on T.V ". "When", Heather said."When we did the promo picture"."Whatever i'm not risking being seen like that again.""That's it" Lashawna ran and tackled her down the cliff.I laughed,when I heard screaming on the way the argument I've decided to go up to Gwen. "Hey Duncan, welcome to the team.""Thanks babe happy to be here" I winked.I could see her blush a 5 seconds later Trent came out of no where and said "come on newb, jump to prove your loyalty or you would be surely voted off."Gwen rolled her eye's and jump off the cliff."What's your deal dude."

"My deal is I like Gwen to and you need to stay out of my way with her" Trent told me."Yup you did a pretty good job at at expressing your self to her"."She'll noticed me just you wait",he said."whatever" then I ran off the cliff.

**Confessions**

**Trent: "Gwen will be mine and not that Juvenal delinquent".**

**Duncan:"I'm not here to compete for a girl I know is mine all I have to do is get Trent voted off, and the competition for her is gone...Not that she would go for that fag anyway."**

**FAST FORWARD EVERYONE JUMPED EXCEPT COURTNEY AND DJ**

**Duncan`s POV**

So there I was pushing the boxes with my new team.I looked over at my hopefully soon to be girlfriend. She was to talking to Leshawna. I saw Trent walk over to her and start talking."Uh I really hate that guy"I looked at me and smirked.

**Confession**

**Duncan:"He is off this island!"**

**Trent: "I know Duncan's mad but that girl is mine I really like her."**

**GWEN`S POV**

I was currently talking to Lashawna and then this guy named Trent came up to me."Hey"he said.I glanced over to Lashawna and she gave me a confused look."So umm do you want to go out sometime."

"Not to be mean but I barely know you,also you was a real jerk to Duncan up there. Also Even though that happened ,you never even really sparked my interest at all." "oh,well talk to you later then" he said."umm, sure whatever"

**CONFESSION**

**Trent:"Stupid,stupid,stupid."**

**Gwen:"What a freak."**

**Duncan:"I barely talked to her and i'm already winning". haha...(he just kept laughing)**

**Duncan`s POV**

There we were building the hot tub. It was turning out pretty good.I glanced over to the other team and I saw the C.I.T barking 1 and Squeal 2 were sitting down with red butts,Party boy Geoff and surfer girl Bridgette was face palming I kind of felt bad but whatever."Attention campers the challenge is over" Chris said over his mega phone. Chris walked up to the hot tubs and smiled at ours,we took it as a good sign. Then he went to theirs and looked kind of scared. And the Screaming Gophers take the win. "Yes" we all said

"Killer Bass we have a date at the voting Cermoney."They looked sad.

**Mess Hall SPOV**

The Killer Bass was talking...arguing on who should be voted out.I went up to Geoff and Bridgette."Hey guys"I said."Hey Duncan"they said."Any ideas on who you are voting out"."Why would we tell you"Bridgette said."The only reason I'm on this team is because of Sadie."Geoff said"you did Volunteer.""Yea,but we would of never lost anyone anyway if it weren't for them."

"I'm just giving you guys something to think about."

"Yea" they said in unison.

**BRIDGETTE POV**

"I think we should do it" geoff said "Yea,I know Duncan would of been a better teammate.""Hey as long as it was not one of us"."sure"I said awkwardly.I left to go find Courtney "hey,we should vote out Sadie"."You mean I'm not on the chop and block.""You were, but you need to stop sounding demanding all the time." Courtney just rolled her eyes and said "ok but why." "She's the only reason why we lost Duncan"Courtney's eyes wentwent wide she did not like that reason at all she thought this could save her "fine whatever".

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney:"I HATE DUNCAN, he is doing this to annoy me."**

**SPOV**

I went to all my all my teammates.

**Voting Ceremony**

"Well you guys bombed today"Chris said bluntly. "Courtney and Dj you were to scared to jump off the cliff that should send you home.""Katie and Sadie watch where you pee next time.""Yea we know"they said."Other than that you all bombed together as a team.""Suck it Chris"Eva yelled."Sorry Eva,but i'm not the one who could be going home tonight.""Anyway the person who goes home is going to walk the dock of shame to the boat of losers ,where they would never comeback" ok lets start that voting.

Ok well lets see who`s safe Ezekiel,Dj,Geoff,Eva,Katie,Izzy,Harold,Eva.

Also Tyler and Bridgette. Ok it's down to Courtney and Katie soneone got three votes and one of you got the rest of the votes,and the last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Courtney".

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Sadie screamed. "This is not fair."Katie said "I will win this for both of us, trust me"she said."As if" Courtney said."Don't listen to her you can do it"Sadie said."She is going to have to listen because i'm a.""C.I.T!" The whole team said rolling there eye` watched in tears as her best friend got away from her.

**Confessions**

**Duncan:"I've got my old team wrapped around my finger...This is awesome**

**Courtney:"uhh Duncan is soo annoying I hate him so much"**

**Lindsay:"Is this where we vote off someone?" camera man: "your team won." "ohh thanks guy behind T.V."**

**Voting**

**Courtney:"Sorry,but blame Duncan... Sadie"**

**Katie Sadie: "umm of course Courtney"Katie said. "yea totally Courtney she's bossy like that old teacher you had yea." Totally, she was so bossy and you remember that time when"...blah blah blah.**

**Dj:"Sadie"**

**Harold:"At least I'm not going home first because I have mad skills but in a nutshell sadie."**

**Geoff:"Sadie"**

**Eva:Sadie**

**Bridgette:"Sadie"**

**Tyler:"Courtney she is just to much"**

**Izzy:"Sadie"**

**Ezekiel:"Sadie"**

**7 Sadie**

**3 Courtney**

**Voted Off**

**Sadie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

**(Chris Mclean) **

"**Last time on Total Drama Island,There were 22 campers with happy, sad,and pretty crazy emotions. Some found love at first sight,some made it known who the team captain was,some just got there minds manipulated by Duncan into doing something no one was on bored with in the end the Killer Bass lost and Sadie was eliminated leaving a crying Katie all will win next?Who will be the next victim?Find out now on Total Drama Island".**

…**..**

**Mess hall**

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I woke up early in the morning to plan out my next move. I should say my next two is to get with Gwen, and the second one is to to get into to these people's heads.I pondered this for a while, "how would I…I was interrupted by a mad/sad Katie.I laughed to myself, move one complete."Hey" I asked all innocently,"What's wrong with you?" "Sadie's gone" she moaned."Im sorry thats just terrible."

"Yea,I at least wanted her to stay a little longer in the competition", she sobbed."You know if I had a best friend who got voted off ill find the person responsible."

"Yea,but how would I find that out..."

"Well (I cut her off)9 times out of ten the person on the chop and block was the one who did it."

"Courtney" she said viciously."I don't want to..." "save it" she said cutting me off"I'm a bffl with a motive"She started to walk off then she turned back, "and Duncan."

"Yea" I said."Thanks allot I owe you one."I smirked as she walk out.

**confession**

**Duncan:"To easy."**

**Duncan's P.O.V**

When I watched her leave,another person walked up to me it was Gwen's friend Lashawna. "Hey" I said."Look I want to go back to sleep before these challenges start up."

"Ok, do you need something?" "Yes I have one question."

"Shoot" "do you like Gwen? She said bluntily."I sounded love struck ummmm umm um um no….yes,a little,maybe."

Terrible I thought. "Ok" she said. she said "it'll work."I smiled like an idoit she walked out.

**confession**

**Lashawna:" I just had to know for sure that it was a two sided thing,It would be real bad if it was a one sided."**

**Katie:"COURTNEY is eliminated."**

**No ones Pov**

"Everyone report to the campfire site." Chris called over the mega phone everyone was dragging themselves to the was giving Courtney a death glare. "Umm what" Courtney stated.

"You don't get to talk to me." "Umm ok then." "Hey everyone your first challenge starts right now ,the first team that runs to the mess hall wins and go."

**Duncan's Pov**

Everyone started to run to the mess hall when Leshawna went to me, and said "go talk to her now".I nodded.I ran to her and said"hey"."Hey" she said."Tonight I was planning on sneaking off to see a movie do you want to come with?"

"It all depends."

"Depends on what?"

"What kind of movies do you like?" "I'm a horror movie person." 'Good because that makes two of us."Just then I got tripped by something."oh no you fell thats just too bad."I looked up and glared,it was Trent."Dude go away" I said."Whatever,But i'm taking Gwen out on a date." he said rolling his eyes and running to Gwen.

**Gwen's Pov**

I was running when I looked behind me, Duncan was no where in sight. I will just see him later then I thought. Thats when Trent ran up to me "hey Gwen."

"Uh hey Trent"."Do you want to go out today?" "Umm,sorry but I have…... "Good,do you like music?" "Yea,but I." Awesome see you then."Wait what just happened I thought.

**Courtney Pov**

I was running to the mess at the corner of my eye's I noticed Katie shooting daggers with her eyes at me.I ran to her and said "he"…."Shut up i'm not talking to you." Katie said hashily ."Umm any reason why?"

"Look just know that you WILL BE THE NEXT TO GO."

"Look lady I promise you that is not going to happen"I looked up and saw the mess hall.I was about to run up stairs when I fell and tripped. Noah and Owen passed me."Noooo!" Katie smirked then went in as Chris Mclean started talking, "and the winner is the Screaming Gophers."So Screaming Gophers you get this all you can eat all Chris turned to the Killer Bass,I have good news and bad good good news l is the day is not over and you can still win this, and the bad news is you can't eat.I took a sigh of relief.

**confession**

**Gwen:"I"**

**Courtney:"Don't" **

**Gwen:"Understand"**

**Courtney:"How"**

**Gwen:"weird"**

**Courtney:"Syco" **

**Gwen:"Someone"**

**Courtney:"Could"**

**Gwen:"Be"**

**Courtney:"Then again there is Izzy."**

**(Chris Mclean)**

So people who have plans to go on dates and other stuff,It is postponed. Duncan and Trent rolled there eyes. But you might still have that,because all you have to do is stay awake for as long as you will be a fire to keep you guys warm so enjoy."Yea,lets do this" Owen 's said as he fell to the floor knocked out.

**Duncans Pov**

I decided to go to Gwen."Well this is not at a movie,but we're still together."

"Yea,Thats good enough for me."Wanna get to know each other,"Sure".We went over to the beach.

**Courtney Pov**

I went over to Bridgette to talk to her about Katie."Hey" she said."Hey,do you see Katie giving me a death glare."

"Yea, I think she's taking this Sadie thing too far " "Hey can I make a request to vote her out next"."OK,I will do it but 1 vote will not save you Courtney."I suggest you get on peoples good side by trying to win this"."Yea you're right, thanks"."What are people you just met three days ago for".

**Confession**

**Courtney:" Bridgette is not all bad"**

**Gwen's Pov**

"Favorite color" I asked."Black",and you he asked me mine "midnight blue"."Ok,Lets kick this into high gear,What made you go to juve"?"Well,in summary my dad's a cop and wanted me to be in the family business"."He started to drown me in goody two shoes police work and being a good person"So i rebelled against him"."I did small stuff like spray paint things to…...well lets just say deeper and worse things than that"."So what made you"…..He was interrupted."Hey gwen, can you come with me?"Um i'm doing somethin...Come on Trent just pulled me away I gave him a death glare.

**confession **

**Gwen:"Two guys fighting for me….Why."**

**Fast forward**

Awake;

Killer Bass Screaming Gophers

Courtney Gwen

Eva. Duncan

Katie. Cody

Geoff Noah

Trent

Gwen and Trent were having a awkward conversation while Duncan is looking mad as hell.

Cody and Noah is talking about books.

Eva was listening to her music.

Katie was staring at a determined Courtney.

Geoff was just sitting there like normal.

**Confession **

**Katie:"Time for me to sabotaged to get her out" **

**Katie's POV**

"So Geoff are you tired yet because i know i just want to take a"…..snore Courtney looked at me "why did you do that ?,now they have a advantage over us"."Opps sorry" I ran from her and went to Eva."So can I talk to you"."I'm listening to my IPod so no you can't. "

"Please, I'm really sad since Sadie's gone."

Eva rolled her eyes and said

"Fine,I guess what's on your mind"."Well i miss Sadie and…."1 hour later Eva was sleep.I said to myself".So Courtney you awake I looked and she fell alseep".Then I closed my eyes and went to sleep."And the Screaming Gohers win agin"Chris said over the mega phone .

**Courtney Pov **

Why did I fall asleep? Why didn't I put up much of a fight? What is wrong with me?I should have won?"Courtney good news," Chris said "you have immunity"."Why well because Katie hating you is fun to watch so staying another three days will boost the ratings."Cool, thats fine with me".Ahh what, I had mad skills wheres my immunity"Harold teammates glared at him."What" he said.

Voting

"Here a second time I see."

"You should know the drill vote on who's out next."Courtney has immunity"."Katie helped the team lose and Harold well messed up at the very end."

Ezekiel:"Harold just needs to keep his mouth shut" eh

Katie:Since i can't vote Courtney the next best thing is Harold

Geoff:"Dude the comment Harold"

DJ:"Skillz this is coming from the dude who was third to fall asleep Harold"

Harold:"Katie because shes weird"

Brigitte:"Katie because I do not break promises' and I feel bad because I did not tell the rest of the team to vote my way".

Courtney:"Chris Get that crazy bitch out of here Katie Ps Thanks for the immunity".

Tyler:"Harold"

Eva:"Katie She talks too much"

Izzy:"Harold"

Harold6 Katie4

Ok the bottom two are….wait you're skipping ahead Eva asked."Yea I am Do you have a problem'."Sorry i'm just tired" she said. Harold you're gone."What me why" you have more votes sorry."Well I have".chef came and threw him on the boat and went off.

"Uh whatever"Courtney groaned

Duncan:I hate Trent

Gwen: trent is awkward

**Sadie,Harold.**

**The end**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own nothing**

**(Chris Mclean)**

"Last time on T.D.I,Katie is going completely insane and hellbent on getting Courtney out of and Duncan are fighting on who gets Gwen but Duncan's winning by allot. In the end the Killer Bass lost thanks to Katie trying to get Courtney make things interesting I gave Courtney immunity to see what would have was pissed Katie messed up the challenge Harold took the walk because of a uncalled for will bite the dust 's coming to you now."

…..

**Noah's POV**

**early**

I was in the mess hall seeking some real food.I wondered what moves I was going to make in this game. Flying under the radar is doing me good but then again we have not lost a challenge….Cody walk in."Hey Cody" I said."What's up."

"Thinking about strategy"I said.

**Confession**

**Noah:(Smh) "I just said that out loud"**

"Since your strategizing, what do you think about the competition? "

"Well im trying to figure out who should I go with,the antagonistic side of Duncan or just keeping a low profile altogether"I said.

"Yea,It was interesting watching what he did to Katie"he said.

"Yea, it's really funny watching Kadie spazz out over a reason Courtney had almost nothing to do with."

"What's even more funny is there team seems like they have know clue on what's going on."

"Duncan and Trent's fighting is funny to watch too"I said.

"How I see it is if ether one ask me to vote the other out i'll do it" Cody said.I would look for things that are about them before I would do that" I stated...Attention campers report to the challenge site.

Gwen's Pov

"Trent."And my favorite color is green,and my favorite number is 9."

"Trent, i'm tired and I need to go to bed."

"So i'll see you tomorrow then."

"Trent it is tomorrow and I highly doubt….Attention campers report to the challenge site."

"OK,bye Gwen,it was good spending time with you."

**Confession:**

**Gwen:"I don't know anymore."**

**Trent:"That went perfectly."**

**A little bit before**

**Killer Bass**

**Courtney POV**

I was laying on my bed waiting for that psycho bitch to get up and go corse I was wrong."You best friend killer" she said.

"Look chic,I don't know what your problem is but you need to calm down."

"What are you going to do about it if I don't."

"I'll guarantee you a one way trip to loserville population your best friend and a harassment case against you."

"Whatever, all I have to do is lose this challenge to get rid of you."

"Whatever"I said.I walked out of the cabin "Stupid,Katie blaming me for something Duncan did."Uh I hate both of them I thought. Attention campers report to the challenge site.

**Duncan's Pov**

It was early and I was dead tired.I could not stop thinking about that Trent jerk.I can't believe there convo they had it was was him passively aggressively talking to her about things he liked.I'm just so sick of him.

**Confession**

**Katie:"I"**

**Courtney:"Do"**

**Duncan:"Not"**

**Courtney:"I REPEAT NOT!"**

**Trent:"LIKE"**

**Katie:"Courtney!"**

**Courtney:"Katie!"**

**Duncan:"Trent!"**

**Trent:"Duncan!"**

**They all said viciously**

Attention campers report to the challenge sight. I looked at the teams and noticed that there was a few very tried glares at him."Ok I should give you a break but the show must go on"

Tge challenge is just classic Dodge ball,You all should know the rules right."Yea", they admitted."Good,now the Screaming Gopher's has to sit two people out to make it fair."

"Duncan and Gwen,Heather spoke up."

"All things considered."

"Well they did win us the last challenge"Leshawna said."Wait I helped to!" yelled Trent."There not even awake to hear this convo where having right now",Noah remarked."Whatever,Trent said".

"Wait,I should sit out Justin spoke up"."Yea,I seconded that said Lindsey ." "Why" said Heather."We can't let the supermodel mess up his face"she said dumbily."Yea,I agree"Beth said" Well you know what I think." Heather looked at her."I don't care."

"Chris we chose Duncan and Gwen." "It's about time" Chris rolled their eyes.

**Confession**

**Heather:"We have a winning streak there is no way we're losing because of three idiots."**

**Noah:"Cool,I know i'm safe because the three muske idiots will 9 times out of ten** g**o home before I do."**

**Justin:"There is no way i'm messing up my face for a ball."**

"Ok lets play Dodge ball"Chris yelled.

**Killer Bass **

"Ok guys just give me all the balls"said Tyler."You are a jock so i'll work I guess"Bridgette said."Yea lets just not lose guys."Dj said."Round 1" Chris said.

**Screaming Gophers**

"I'm not playing" yelled Justin."Me too said Lindsey."

"I'm with them" Beth all walked away with everyone giving them death glares."Guy's,we have to do this, but if we lose one of them has got to ." said Cody.

"Agreed" said everyone in unison. "Round 1"Chris said.

**Duncan Pov**

Gwen was knocked out so I decided to go talk to the dumb people."Hey guys."

"Hey" they all said back.I think you should help out on the team."I'm not helping them at all,im not getting my face messed up."Justin said.

"I'm not saying you should play im just saying I think you should cheer them on."

"Do you really think so Duncan."

"I know so and just think if we lose you will get saved from the vote because you cheered us on."

"We should do it"They all yelled and walked away.

**Confession:**

**Duncan:"What a bunch of freaks."**

**Killer bass**

"Katie how about you try throwing the ball at the other team" yelled Courtney."Shut up,I'm trying my best"she said innocently."If we lose you're gone" she barked."Look guys stop fighting"Geoff said."Where winning anyway, there team lost three people."

**Screaming Gophers**

**Noah's Pov**

"I can't believe wher"…Heather was cut off

Lindsey,Beth,,and Justin came out with poem,poems. Gophers,Gophers we got…."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP"Noah Shouted."We are losing and you're cheering."

"Its called team spirit you should really get some Noah"Beth YOU LITTLE BIT (Cody put his hand on my shoulder).I shut up.

**Gwen's Pov**

I woke up to hear all the arguing coming from both teams.I also noticed Duncan was gone.I looked around and he was know where insight.I walked out undetected.I was looking for Duncan when something tripped me. I looked down and it was Duncan.I smiled,"What are you doing on the floor?"I asked.I was falling asleep but now that you're here I can stay awake"he remarked."So how was your date with Trent?"He asked."It sucked."

"Also it was not a date."He laughed."What's so funny."

"If you were to date someone who would it be."

"Someone who is a lot better looking then you."

"Jerk"he stated.I laughed."We should do something together after this challenge" I said."I would really like that."

"In the mean time we should get back to the challenge site."

"Yea before someone notices" he said." We started to walk in we heard

**Killer Bass**

"THAT'S IT YOU BITCH,I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" screamed Courtney."

"Bring it" Katie was about to pounce on Courtney but she tripped over a ball and hit everyone on the other team."And the Killer Bass win" Chris yelled.

NOOOOOO! Courtney and Katie along with the rest of the Screaming Gophers yelled."Well at least we cheered for you guys"Justin said."Suck it" yelled Noah walking off with Cody.**(A/nThis is Not a NoCo there just friends**)"That cynical nerd is right" Heather and mostly all of the team walked out.

**Gwen Pov**

since I was with Duncan and sleeping I did not know what happened so I went up to Lashawna."Hey,what happened here"I said.

"These three idiots walked out on us so we lost."

"So I take it we're going to vote off one of them."

"I know you to went off to do something."I went to her and whispered, "How did you know."

"I pay attention more than you would think."

"So"I said bluntly. "So I'm happy for you to."I blushed and smiled.

Duncan was right there standing as they walk out.

**Confession**

**Duncan:"I really love that I have friends to get me far, I just need a little bit more to make myself secure,Therefore if I don't win at least it would be someone I like to win."**

**Before the vote**

"Guys"Heather said "who is least valuable on the team?"

"Wait"Noah said we all agree that the next to losses where voting them out right"Yea pretty much everyone" said."Ok we've got Lindsey the no brain wonder,Justin the model of stupid,and Beth Cody said."I guess we should vote for."

"Agreed" Heather said. "Agreed"everyone said.

**Voting**

**Chris POV**

"Gophers,since this is your first time here,how are you feeling?"Ok",people said"."Can we hurry up and get to the voting already"Trent barked."So I guess you know who you're voting for."

"Yes now hurry up! " "Ok,ok,ok."

"If you do not receive a marshmallow the loser will walk the dock of shame and bored boat of losers and go home." "Time for the vote."

**Confession**

**Gwen:"Lindsay"**

**Trent:"Bye punk,Duncan"**

**Lindsay:"Duncan was nice enough to tell me who everyone is voting for,sorry Lindsey."**

**Duncan:"If she does it that would be funny,as for Trent one vote against me is not going to take me out,but i'll make it fun Trent."**

**Noah:"Lindsey"**

**Cody:"Lindsey"**

**Leshawna:"Lindsey"**

**Justin:"Me,Beth and Lindsay trust that where safe since we tried ro cheer so we decided Noah "**

**Beth:"Noah,He's mean"**

**Heather:"Lindsey"**

**Owen:"Lindsey,she is not useful at all"**

Lindsey7 Noah2 Trent 1 Duncan1

"Well to speed this up Owen,Heather,Gwen,Duncan,Justin."

Trent rolled his eyes, while Duncan smirked.

"Cody,Leshawna,Beth,Trent."

"Noah and Lindsey you are the last of you have 7 votes and one of you have 2."

"We all know who's going home."Lindsey stated."Is that right, then who is it." Chris looked at Lindsey."It's Lindsey duh."Duncan along with other people started to laugh."What" she said rolled her eyes and said "your Lindsey"

.""Ohhh that means I'm out." "Pretty much Chris said."Wait a minute Duncan said we would be...".Chef came and threw her on the boat .Thats all the time we have so ill see you next walked away disregarding the comment the blonde was trying to say.

**Confession**

**Duncan: "Out of all times she chose to use her brain it had to be right there,Chris saved my ass I will OLNY thank him for that one...**

**OLNY"**

**Sadie,Harold,Lindsey.**

**The end**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own nothing**

**Chris**

**Last time on TDI,Noah and Cody became very good friends. Trent annyoed the hell out of Gwen. Katie and Courtney got pissed at each other before the challenge, Justin along with lindsay and Beth did not want to particapate in the challenge whats so the Killer Bass Katie and Courtney were ready to kill each other in the challenge. But thanks to Courtney tripping on a ball it hit almost everyone on the other team leading the Killer Bass to a accidental Screaming Gophers along with Courtney and Katie were not thanks to Duncan and the stupidity of Justin,Beth and Lindsay.** **Lindsay got voted she got the news Lindey was about to expose Duncan for who he really was but Chef took her ss going next?All you have to do is stick around to find out.**

**Right outside the cabin**

**Noah and Cody**

"Ok,Cody what should we do?"

"We could just see what Duncan has to offer" he said shrugging his shoulders."Then again we can go on Trent's side."

"Since Trent only hates Duncan we would not get too far with him"I said."Yea your right." "Well lets see,Justin and Beth are out next."

"Lashawna,Gwen and Duncan are staying for awhile."Then theres Trent." "Yea I think we should be with Duncan"he said."Yea,If we play our cards right this'll work." "Aright,when should we talk to him." "We should move now" I said.

**same time**

**Trent's Pov**

Damn I thought how am I going to get Duncan out of here.

I could get Noah,Cody and Heather on my side?

I also think they like me enough to join me instead of that stupid punk.I also could get Owen.I'm just going to have to make a move somehow."Well at least I have Gwen with me" he said out was watching Trent from the window.

**Duncans Pov**

"Well at least I have Gwen with me"he mocked

He is the dumbest person I have ever met. Although he is stupid he is right on the money with the game plan talk.I started to walk when Noah and Cody went up to me."We need to talk"they said."I'm all ears."

"Noah spoke up "we are not stupid,we know what you did to Katie on the other team." "Damn guys, how did you know?" Cody laughed and said "It's called paying attention"

"Well are you mad or happy at what I did." "Were ok with it" they said in unison."We want to be on your side to if thats ok"Cody said."Thanks guys"I said bluntly.

**Confession**

**Noah and Cody:"I think we made a good choice" Cody said.**

"**Yea,I think where pretty safe until the merge"Noah said.**

**Duncan:"This is perfect,I have a good alliance,Gwen likes me,and sooner or later Trent will be gone. Now all I have to do is mess with the Killer Bass a little bit more."**

"Hey guys"I said."yea"Noah said."If Trent ask you to join an alliance with him." "Say ye"

"Sure" Noah said.

Attention campers its challenge time.

**Killer bass**

**Bridgette Pov**

"You guys can you please..."

"I hate you,I Cannot stand that you made it here this long in the game!"Courtney yelled."Whatever you should have been the one voted out not Sadie!"Katie yelled back."WELL SHE'S GONE GET OVER IT!"Courtney screamed.

"Courtney"I spoke up "can we please take a walk."Yea, thanks Bridgette for getting that bitch away from me"Katie barked."SHUT THE FUCK UP"I just facepalmed and walked out the cabin while Courtney and Katie started up again.

I saw Gwen and Leshawna going into the mess hall.I decided to follow them."Hey guys." "Hey girl whats up "Leshawna said with a was not a fake smile I thought to must be a dream."So how are things on your team?" "Our team is….ok"Gwen said."You see we have some pretty (She cleared her throat) interesting people"

"Yea well at least you don't have drama on your team."Girl I love drama whats the scoop"Leshawna yelled.

Attention campers its challenge time.

"Well I guess ill tell you later."

**Heather**

I could've used one of these gullible idiots to slavishly obey me into doing whatever I wanted,But now that i'm nowhere near the chop and block on my team.I think I'm safe until the merge.I should try to at least make some moves through.

Attention campers its challenge time.

**Chris**

Everyone gathered around the let me tell you the challenge before I tell you the twist .This is a talent show that you will be putting on for me and your talents and win and the loser will be sending someone home tonight."Chris" ezekiel said."What's the twist eh." For this challenge some teammates will be campers will like it and some campers will hate it."Wait this is just temporary right?"Duncan asked. Its only for this challenge and the vote ,and tomorrow you'll go back to your regular teams."Yes"some people means the new temopary Killer Bass is Duncan,Trent,Courtney,Katie,Justin,Heather,Noah,Eva,Dj.

**Confession**

**Courtney:"Great i'm with the psycho,Thanks alot **

**Chris,At least the saving grace is my violin skills "**

**Heather:"I'm guessing there's a lot of tension on this team,At least it has NOTHING to do with me"she smiled**

**Gwen:"To bad Duncan is not on my team, but at least I got cool people"**

**Dj:"I'm the nice one and this is the team I get,Just great"**

**Katie:"I know I can dance thinks to me and Sadies dance lessons, But i'm going to try to throw this challenge Courtney can get voted out"**

**Noah:(SMFH)**

**Trent:"Well this"**

**Duncan:"Just positively"**

**Courtney "Absolutely"**

**Courtney,Dj,Trent,Noah,Katie,Duncan:"SUCKS"**

**Temporary Killer Bass** **Duncan,Trent,Courtney,Katie,Justin,Heather,Noah,Eva,Dj.**

**Justin Pov**

"Ok you guys, we have to win this."

"Oh,Look who is trying to win a challenge today"Noah said while Heather snickered and said "It does not matter because he's going home if we lose anyway."

"Guys Im." "Save it" they said in unison

."Well im doing better than them right now"I pointed so that they would look and Courtney and Katie was killing each other with there Dj was in the corner looking Trent Duncan kept glareing at each was listening to her IPod.

"Nope I think there doing better"Heather said."Uh,sercericly I can't belevie….Heather and Noah and I started to bicker.

Temporary Screaming Gophers

They was all staring at the other team in shock.

**Confession**

**Gwen:"I really feel bad for Duncan right now it just looks like he's going to kill someone….mostly Trent"**

**Geoff:"I'm loving this team switch there is no drama here.I just hope we don't lose"**

**Cody:"I feel bad for Noah,but then again maybe this is just the thing to get him to be more nicer to people"...Noah talking "I Literally hate your guts,you nobrain pretty boy." "Then again everyone still needs a little time"**

**Chris**

"You guys, are forgetting about the challenge?"

**Screaming Gophers**

**Cody **

"I can surf" Geoff then looked at Bridgette."We can surf together"He smiled."Sorry but we need something on the stage"Cody said."I can draw a picture of Chris his ego will eat it up"Gwen said."Fine that's one"Cody said."Who's next"I spoke "I can do something sports like" Tyler said. "Thats two things now we just need a third." "I can Burp the ABC's" Owen said."Umm sure" I said.

**Confession**

**Cody:"I guess it can work"**

Gwen Pov

After we picked I went off to draw my picture of Chris When I started I got tapped on my shoulder.I turned around "Hey" I smiled.

**Killer Bass**

**Courtney first**

"That has got to be the worst dance moves I've ever seen"I said to Katie."Well your violining is not that good"Katie said."I know how about we do a play,Its called "The psycho bitch who lost her loser friend."

"You guys,We have Katie's dancing and your violin"Noah said."Anybody else", "I can do baley play Music" Heather and Trent said at the same time."Excuse me"Heather glared."But I'm pretty sure my balay is going more places than your deadbeat garage music."Trent took his eyes off Duncan,"I thought girls have to be skinny and attractive to do baley."

"You asshole I see why Gwen likes Duncan over you."

" Guys" Dj yelled."No!"Trent and Heather yelled viciously .Trent started to say with his eye twitching "Gwen likes me,Not Duncan." "Please the minute we got here they were staring at each other." "Whatever" Trent ran started to looked away and Noah rolled their eyes."Well Since this team is going down worsts than the Titanic im out" Duncan said.

Heather said"I agree we lost i'm going to take a beauty shower." "I'm going to see what the winning team is doing" Noah said."The last thing I want to do is stay here with you"I said while looking at Katie.

Dj was looking scared,while Eva was listening to her Ipod completely clueless to what was going on.

**Confession**

**Duncan:"This is perfect 1 we lost 2 Heather hates Trent 3 Trents heart broken This could not be anymore perfect"**

**Heather:"Watch your back Trent"**

**Noah:"I simply could care less right now"**

**Justin:"All this hostility can save me"He said cheerfully.**

**Duncan Pov**

As I was walking away from my ill fated team. I saw my soon to be goth girlfriend.I tap her on the shoulder."Hey"she smiled."Hey,what are you drawing"It's a picture of Chris showing off his "Amazing Features."

"Oh"I said put off a little."Calm down this is ONLY for my team." Yes I cheered in my head."How is that." Chris's ego will eat this up."Hows your team coming."

"My team is bad they're all fighting each other,I tried to break them up but they just would not listen to me"I said innocently."

"Please,I don't believe that for one second"she said."What really happened?" "Fine Katie was at Courtney,I was at Trent,and Noah and Heather was at Justin."Damn anything else."

"Heather and Trent got into it."

"I guess it was just one big train wreck." "One big train wreck you could of stopped"she said."Yea,but Im not a peacemaker." "Thats one of the reason why I like you" she said.I just smiled does that mean….I was cut off

"**Attention campers its time to show your talents!"**Chris yelled over the mega phone.

"Um don't bother getting up"Heather yelled at the mega phone."Ummmmmm why"He said."More than likely you put together a dysfunctional team on purpose to get more ratings."I'm not following"

dysfunctional team means not good results for challenges."

"Andddddd"he said obviously still not following."We could not agree on anything,so we have no talents."

"ohhh" he said now finally getting what she was saying."Ok then,Screaming gophers are you prepared"?"Yea we are" Cody since the other team has nothing this means you win by default."

"Yes" most of the Screaming Gopher's Killer Bass you have voting to get to."

"Try not to get voted off" Gwen said."Thanks, we'll talk later then."

"Yup" she said.

I went up to Noah."Hey" I said."Hey" he said."Do you want anyone voted out tonight"I asked.

"I thought you wanted Trent gone." "I did,but watching him getting tortured is really fun"...I know what we can do"Noah spoke up."What"I said."Since this team is only for today we could vote out a original Killer Bass member."

"Yea,thats a pretty good when are team goes back to normal and we lose we can just vote off Justin." "Yea,i'll work"he said."hey,i'll get Heather and you go and get on Trents "good side".He nodded and left.

**Noah Pov**

I have to talk to a dude I barely said two words to at least I know I aligned with the right person.I walked and saw him looking mad I figured I toy with him a little.I walked in…"I hate Duncan so much"I said fakely."Why"? He asked with strict opportunity in his voice."He just makes fun of me so much and I want him off." "Really we could vote him off today"he sounded happy."Yea but I'm a team player and I think we should vote off someone from the other team."

"Then we can torture him on our team." "Ok what do you have in mind"? I smirked evilly."Well we".

**Duncan's Pov**

"Heather"."What do you want delinquent"? "Damn, I thought I was more to you then that." "Well to bad." "Ok,we want you to vote out someone on the killer Bass team,so we can use Justin as a fallback vote off ." " Sure" she said."Good talk."

**Confession**

**Duncan:"I'm loving this"**

**Heather:"Whatever it is a good plan"**

**Trent:"I got Noah and Cody on my side Duncan won't know what hit him"**

**Noah:"Trent is really dumb to fall for a trick that ****cliché"**

**Courtney Pov**

"Hey,does anybody want to vote for"..."save it" Katie said."Let the chips fall where they fall" Eva said."As long as it's not me" she glared. "uhh ok then.

**Confession**

**Courtney:"Why is this happening to me".(She just walked off)**

**Justin:"Please not me"**

**Voting**

Since this day sucked and you all failed on the challenge before it even started ,your voting someone your teams are back together but right now no one is safe so start voting people.

Ok DJ,Courtney,Katie,Heather,Noah,Duncan,Trent.

Justin and Eva you are the last and Noah smiled at each you are out."WHAT ,All OF YOU SUCK!" "Yea its a shocker."Can we get her off came and carried her out. As everyone was walking out Justin let out a sigh of grabbed Justin arm and said "your days are numbered."

**Voting**

**DJ:"I guess Noah"**

**Katie:"Courtney"**

**Courtney:"Katie"**

**Trent:"Only because Noah has a plan,Eva".**

**Duncan;"Trent and Justin your days are numbered,but Eva"**

**Noah:"Its just a power move Eva"**

**Heather:I hate that asshole Trent but Duncan made a point so Eva"**

**Justin: "Please don't let it be me,Noah"**

**Eva:"Duncan,Its more of a throw away vote"**

**Noah 2 Courtney 1 Katie 1 Eva 4 Duncan 1**

**Sadie,Harold,Lindsey,Eva**

**Confession**

**Justin:"I FUCKED UP"**

**Katie:"Why are these people not getting the message that I want Courtney gone"**

**Duncan:"At least I know for a fact that drama is on the Killer Bass team"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chris Pov**

Last time on TDI,I decided to get a temporary team only consisting of people who had major conflicts with each other.I just wanted to see if they would get along to at least to complete a challenge. I was completely sad part was they were fighting so much that they did not even make it to the talent show. The conflict team lost and had to vote someone other news Duncan and Gwen hit it off a little bit and Noah and Duncan also hit it the end Noah and Duncan wanted to vote off a member of the other real Killer Bass Killer Bass had too much hate with each other to get a game the end Eva was the one who got the shit end of the,leaving a very satisfied Duncan and Noah.

**After the voting**

**Duncans Pov**

"Come on Noah lets leave the loser team to themselves."I said with a smirk."You know it just seems a little sad how easy it was."

Noah and I walked off.

**Katie pov**

"How does no one see that I want Courtney gone!"I yelled.

"I'm right here."She stated.I wanted you to hear."Whatever",we walked to our are team came up to us.

"Who got voted off."Geoff said.

I was about to say something,that is when it hit me,I was completely shocked. One of our teammates was voted this could be the perfect moment to get rid of Courtney.

"Courtney got Eva voted off."I blurted out."What, you little…."

"Yup,She was plotting with the people on the Screaming Gophers team to get her out."

"Is that true, eh."

"Now wait a minute Katie, I don't think that Courtney would do that"Bridgette said."Yea,but I saw her plotting."

"Dj,did you see anything?"I gave him a death glare."No I did not see anything"He said confidentially with a smirked."Give it up Katie you're lying"Courtney and the whole team glared at did he grow balls,I thought to myself

"I saw her."

"I'm telling the truth you guys."They walk away from me."Damn" I whispered.

**Confession**

**Courtney:"Nice try Katie,but i'll take that win"**

**Katie:"Dj when did you decided to get some balls,uh some people are so annoying"**

**Early in the morning**

**Duncan Pov**

I woke up early to get more information."Noah","Noah","NOAH!"

"What?!" "Sorry,I just wanted to talk a little."

"Fine".Nosh and I walked out of the cabin and into the mess hall.I looked over his right shoulder and could have sworn to see someone but I shrugged it off."Ok,I just wanted to talk game plan."

"Ok,who do we have in the alliance?"

"We have you,me,Cody,Gwen,Leshawna."

"Did you confirm with Gwen and Leshawna?" "Not exactly." "Ok,I think you should confirm with them,then we can make game plans"he said."Yea,I think you should get more with Trent just to see what he's up to." "Aright",We walked out.

**Duncans P.O.V**

"Leshawna","Leshawna","LESHAWNA." "Crazy white boy,what do you want?" "Sorry for waking you, but it's worth your while." "I'm listening"she said while rubbing her eyes."Do you want to be in the final 5."

"It all depends on who is going to be there with me." "Ok,theres,me,you,Noah,Cody,Gwen." "I'll do it,but are you making progress with Gwen?" "Trents getting in the way to much." "We'll vote him out soon"she said bluntly."Thanks for…." "GO AWAY SO I CAN SLEEP." "Ok",I smiled and ran off.

**Justin P.O.V**

I heard the whole conversation in the were planning to get rid of everyone.I have to go warn the others.I went to Heather who was currently taking a morning shower."Heather" "What do you want you pretty boy?" "We need to…..." "Nope whatever it is, it's a no." "Can you just listen to." "Go away pretty boy." "Fine." I then went to Trent."Trent,Trent."What do you want?"He asked pretty harsley."Well you see."Duncan and Noah are plotting"...he cut me off."First of all,Noah is with me,Second of all I may not like Duncan,but this is just a sad excuse to keep yourself in the game." "But I'm….."

"Also,I will guarantee you a one way trip out of here before Duncan or any of my other enemies for that matter."

"Whatever" I went up to Owen."Hey Owen…." "Sorry Justin,but I'm going with the team no matter what."Uhhhh...fine."

**Confession**

**Justin:"I have good info to give, and just because I did not want to do one challenge i'm officially shunned…"(He faced palmed)**

**Killer bass**

**Katie Pov**

I wanted to pin Courtney for something that she did not I decided to go to Duncan so he can lie on my behalf.I saw him talking with Lawshana,It was something about final is good that I have a alliance that can bring me to the top."Duncan…..","Oh...shit!" I scared him."sorry about that."

"It's fine" he said."Do you need anything?" He asked innocently."I was wondering in the challenge if you can expose a person for me." "What do you mean expose?"Well I told my team that Courtney was the reason why Eva got voted off."

"I also told them that she was plotting with you." "Ok i'll do it."he said,his eyes twitching a little."I also noticed you were talking about finally 5 with Lashawna." "And"."Well I think we should get rid of her faster than that." "Ok"he said,while walking off.

**Confession **

**Katie:"I have a wonderful alliance ,and Courtney will be gone."**

**Duncan:"This chick would of been with her loser friend already if it was up to me,But unfortunately i'm going to have to keep her until the merge because she is the only one raising hell on the Killer Bass team. As for the Lashawna comment,she will pay for that."**

**Noah P.O.V**

"Hey,Cody." "Yea" "Can you come with me to go talk to Trent?" "Thats all you bro"he said with a smirk. "Wow your a good friend supporter" I said sarcastically."Good luck",he said while running off.I went up to talk to Trent."Hey Trent,I want to talk…."

"**Its challenge time!"**Chris yelled over the mega phone.

**Confession**

**Noah:"Thank you Chris"**

**Trent:"Damn, we could of talked game plan"**

All the campers gathered

Ok campers this challenge is very simple, all you have to do is spend the night in the woods and be the first team to make it back in one twist is if you do lose i'm going to randomly pick out a player who will get immunity. I will give you beans for food and thats really it farewell campers.

**30 minutes later**

**Screaming Gophers**

**Duncan's P.O.V**

"I could pitch the tent,you know."Trent yelled."Dude,I can do it way better than you"Duncan said."Did they teach you that in jail." "Maybe they did maybe they did not."I'll pitch the tent!"Justin yelled."As if that is going to save you from tonight's vote."Noah said."Thats only if we lose"Heather said."Well,at least i'm trying to be a team player"Justin spoke up.I looked up to see the Killer Bass walking to us.I saw Katir coming to me.

**Katie P.O.V**

"Ok,guys lets try to get a win today" Geoff said.I rolled my eyes at that comment."

**Confession**

**Katie:"Trying to get a win….."**

**"I don't care about winning I care about getting Courtney off this island"**

**Geoff:"I'm a happy person, who's not that competitive, but we really need a win to get the spirits up"**

We were walking into the woods when I spotted the Screaming Gophers team setting up camp.I ran to Bridget to take the map."We need to turn left"I yelled."But the map says that we are…"I cut Bridget off."Turning left" I blurted out and went to the left and saw the other team.I ran up to Duncan."DUNCAN,DID COURTNEY PLOT WITH YOU TO GET RID OF EVA!?" Courtney spoke up, "Duncan I understand you don't really like me but can you please tell the truth!"

Everyone looked at Duncan. "Courtney is right I may not get along with her,but I did not plot with anybody" "What!" He winked at least he's not playing me I on Killer Bass lets go to our camp"Courtney and my whole team walked away glaring at me.

**Confession**

**Katie:"Duncan must have something up his sleeve" **

**Duncan:"Katie is getting on my nerves,But then again if they lose Katie's gone so in away it's funny watching her dig her own grave"(He smiled evilly)**

**Night time**

**Screaming Gophers**

Noah and Cody were off talking.

Lashawna and Owen were sleeping in the tent.

Justin and Beth were talking.

Trent and Duncan was glaring at each other.

Gwen was writing in her Diary.

Heather was laying on the grass looking at the stars.

**Noah Cody**

**Noah's P.O.V**

"Ok,so whats the deal with Katie?"Cody asked."I honestly do not know."

"Can you give an educated guess?"

"Fine,I'm guessing since Duncan made Katie go crazy,she thinks she's in a alliance with us…..him"

"Yea,we should go find that out"He said."Let's go later"I said."Why is that."

"Trent think's we are on his side,it would look weird talking to Duncan in front of him"I said."Fair enough."

"Yea, lets just chill here"I said."Fine with me."

**Justin Beth**

**Justin's P.O.V**

"Beth,what are we going to do?"

"I don't know what to do?"

"Well,lets go over what we know?"

"Trent hates Duncan"I said.

"Noah and Cody are in a alliance"she said.

"There trying to get Gwen and Leshawna in there too"I said.

"Heather and Noah and Trent hate you"she said,

"maybe they will listen to you"I said."You really think so" she spitted out. "It would not hurt to try" I'll do it" she cheered.

**Confession**

**Justin:"At leasts one person cares for me"**

**Trent and Duncan**

**Duncan's P.O.V**

"Look dude,you better stop staring at me."What are you going to do...shank me"he said slyly. "You're a complete dumbass who is completely oblivious." "What's that suppose to mean."

"It means no one likes you!"

"You won't be saying that when you're voted off."

"I'm not here to fight ,I'm here to win money and get the girl that you're so desperately trying to impress."

"Whatever"he walked off.I went to go find Gwen.

**Confession**

**Trent:"I'm not going to stand here and let this prick ruining my chances with Gwen**

"**I'm going to find Noah,he'll know what to do about"**

**Noah Cody**

**Noah's P.O.V**

I looked up from my book to see someone running from the path me and Cody walked down."Noah" the voice said.I looked over my right shoulder to see Cody sleeping on the ground. I got up to investigate the voice calling my name."Noah!" I recognized trent running up to me gasping for air."CAN"..."WE"..."TALK"..."ABOUT"..."DUNCAN."

"Sure" I said a little awkwardily."Ok,so how can we mess with Duncan."Look, I think you should try to make a move on Gwen and make her like you." "So when she likes me Duncan will be really mad"Trent said. When that happens we can vote him out." "Thanks,I'm going to find Gwen."I looked up and he was running off."Whatever" I said out loud.I was walking back to where my book was when I heard another voice."I'm not stupid,I know you're not on his side." I laughed and turned around to see who it was"good observational skills."

"I'm surprised you're not making a move on anyone else in this game."

"That will come later."

"I hope so or you would be voted off for being irrelevant."

"That's insulting."

I laughed and said"I will try to make my alliance members consider you" "Thanks Noah,but I don't need your help." "Fine with me."

**Confession**

**Trent:"I'm so happy to have Noah on my side."**

**I'm thinking about final two."**

**Noah:"Trent…..I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW ANYMORE."**

**Katie's P.O.V**

"YOU BITCH,How and the hell can you just burn down a tent like that."

"Don't yell at Bridgette like that!" Geoff spoke up.

"Why are you yelling at me it was her fault."

Bridget was crying in the corner."She burned down the tent and your mad at me."

"We are all really sick of you"Courtney said."No one likes you Courtney."

"I'm a C.I.T of course people like me."Well (Me and her started bickering)

**Confession**

**Geoff:"I can not stand Katie."**

**Bridgette:"A bitch,I said I was sorry"(She started to cry)**

**Izzy:"Ok I may be crazy but I know when something is sinking and this is it."**

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I was writing about everything going on in my when someone covered my eyes."Guess who."

"Is it a famous artist."

"If fame you mean Total Drama Island,and art by drawing skulls on walls then yea."I laughed "well thats fine with me."What's up Punk."A nickname,does that mean i'm getting somewhere."

"Maybe" I said."Ok will I get closer with a kiss."

"Maybe,but it would be such cliche moment."

"Well lets find out."

"I was leaning closer and he was too."

"Hey gwen" damnit it I thought."We all need to get to sleep so we can win the challenge tomorrow".Trent said."Ok um but,he grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

**Confession**

**Duncan:"What a fucking Cockblocker"**

**Trent:"I'm the only one getting that kiss"**

**The Next day **

**Confession**

**Katie:" I have a brilliant idea, I'm just going to "fall asleep"and not wake up to not complete the Challenge and Courtney will be gone once and for all."**

**Killer Bass**

"Katie we have to go now,wake up"Geoff said…..(Katie pretending to Snore)."I can't stand her"Courtney said."Guys we have to win somehow" bridgette said."We can carry her" Geoff suggested."Fine lets just get her there" Izzy said."Dj can you carry her" Courtney said."Fine" he said a little picked her up and carried her by the shoulders.

**Katie:"Dammit"**

**The Screaming Gophers**

**Trent's P.O.V**

I woke up really early and walked around for a bit.I need to lose this challenge to get rid of Ducan,how can..And then it hit me I can just get lost in the woods and say Duncan kidnapped me and made us lose.

**Screaming Gophers**

**Heather**

**"**Guys,we need to start to head out." Yea coming on guys,we need to keep this winning streak up."Justin said desperately."If we lose you're going home." "Whatever"Justin said as he rolled his eyes.

The Gophers all started to run to the finish line

**Finish line**

**Same POV**

"Yes we made it" I shouted won again they all started but stared in shock as Chris was shaking his head at us as the Killer Bass came in carrying a sleeping Katie."The Killer Bass win" he shooted."What,why" I shouted as they cheered in disbelief. "You're missing one player."Who!" I shouted."Trent" Chris seconds later Trent came running in huffing and puffing."Duncan...came...and...kidnapped me...and...hid...me...in...the...woods."

Chris laughed.

"Save it Trent ,you have immunity."

"You're giving the immunity to him."I said.

" Yup,he smirked."

Killer Bass

"WE WON!" Everyone but Katie yelled.

**Confession**

**(All Mad as hell)**

**Katie:"I... can't lose."**

**Noah:"IMMUNITY IM...FUCKINGMUITY...just great."**

**Duncan: "What was that shit,lying to the team is not getting you no where Trent,and you will not have that immunity forever."**

**Cody:"Hostility on the team,this just means more losing."**

**Gwen:"OK losing challenges on purpose is just crazy,it's time to just cut Trent off completely"**

**Justin:"Trent,the one who lost the challenge for us has immunity... I'm going to have to make a move to save me"**

**Justin POV**

**"Duncan,we need to talk."**

**"What do you want"he said in a mean voice.**

**" I need a favor?"**

**"What if I say no."**

**"Please vote my way and if you say ****no at least I know I tried."**

**"Fine." **

**Beth's POV**

**With Trent Heather Owen**

**"**Guys,I know I messed up,but you need to listen to me." I was trying to talk to my team. "Duncan is mean and he is trying to get everyone out."Heather spoke up, "Its a competition,That is what everyones trying to there is no way I'm working with a loser like Trent"Trent was about to reply, but I shut him down.

"But"

"It's voting time"Chris yelled over the mega phone.

"Wait guys I need to tell you." "No!" they said in unison.

Confession

**Beth:"Sorry Justin I tried"**

**A little bit before**

**Duncan POV**

**I walk to Noah and told him Justin's shook his head and told Cody who looked stunned Lawshana who rolled her eyes and told Gwen who shrugged and said "OK."**

Voting

"Congrats on your second official loss Screaming Gophers.""Also if you..."

"Yes we know Chris can we just get on with it"Gwen spoke up."Ruining the fun I see."

"Neither the less Lets go and vote." "Trent has immunity people." "Yea we know!" They all shouted getting up and going to vote.

Voting

Beth:"Hopefully my message got across...please Duncan"

Duncan:"Justin you are a sell out Beth"

Gwen:"Beth"

Lashawna: "Beth"

Noah:"Beth...blame Justin "

Cody:"Beth"

**Heather:"Bye bye Justin or Beth,It does not really matter anyway...Justin"**

Owen:"Justin"

Trent:"Trying to kiss my girl Duncan"

Justin: "I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry Beth it just helps me make one more move,Please forgive me"

Duncan 2,Beth 6,Justin 2

"Gwen,Heather, Owen" they caught the marshmallows and silently cheered."Lashawna, Noah,Cody,Trent."

Beth looked at Justin scared."Duncan... And the loser is Beth."

"Wait a minute what do you mean." "You let me go home before Justin how could.." (Noah cut her off)Justin let you go** home."**

**"Wait what,is this true Justin."yes"he said while looking ended my game you asshole."**

**"I can not believe that you would do something like that to me."**

**"I can not...Chef was dragging her away while she went on a rant.**

**Confession**

**Gwen: "I guess its time to cut Trent off,I can't believe he would try to lye on Duncan like that"**

**Justin: "OK I really did a messed up thing there but I need to stay in this as long as possible"**

**Trent: "I need to get with Noah and Cody for some strategy"**

**Sadie,Harold,Lindsay,Eva,Beth**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chris**

**Last time on TDI,The campers simply had to spend the night in the woods and come back before the other team is supposed to be a simple task,but because of all the hate going on,it still did not go to smoothly. Trent and Katie's obsession over Duncan and Courtney are getting worse by the sold his only friend in the game 's next find out right now.**

**Gwen**

It was morning and I was walking to the shower.I opened the door and went to the shower stall.I was about to turn the shower on when I heard footsteps the door shutting.

After that I heard one more set of footsteps,and the door slamming.I listen though the stall door."You bitch I know you have been doing something to keep you in this game."Katie" I thought. "Look whatever,I want to know how you stayed in as long as you did,with everyone hating you." "Courtney" I thought "Be warned you will be out of here soon."Katie said.

"Well you better hope you make it to the merge because our team is growing weary of you." Courtney said viciously.

"Whatever"I heard Katies footsteps walk out.

I opened my stall a little and saw Courtney sighe and walked out.I turned on my shower and tried to dismiss all the hate because of how much hate is going on on my team.

**Duncan**

I was sitting with were waiting for the challenge to were just small talking when Noah walked in and sat with us." What if Trent sees us together."

"Don't worry,I told Trent we were manipulating you." "Sweet bro."

I looked over to who was walking in.I saw Lashawna, Bridget, Ezekiel,and Justin. I rolled my eyes at Justin.

**Confession**

**Duncan: "I know I helped getting Beth out,but I'm trying to help me and my alliance. If someone wants to make a request like that I will do it.I would never sell out my though thats just low"**

Same POV

I was looking at did not know where to stares and spotted somewhere to sit and started walking over to finally sat and Cody stopped talking and was about to say something when Courtney and Katie came in bickering. They were really loud and it stopped everyone in the both sat down at different sides of the room.

When they sat down everyone quickly ingnored it and went on to what they were talking that Gwen came in looking good and ready for the walked over to me and smiled.I was lost in in for a few minutes. "Heyyyy"

She laughed "earth to Duncan"

"Sssorry" I stuttered.

"Do you want to get out of here." I asked.

"Sure"she said.

"Sorry Noah and Cody" she said.

"Its fine." Noah said half caring as Cody laughed.

We walked out.

**Noah POV**

"Justin leave now" I said.

"I thought I was apart of the group"he said.

Cody looked up "sorry,but you're pretty messed up and you have to go." "What do you mean."

"Never sell out friends,even I know that and I don't have to many friends." "Whatever" He stated. I looked at Cody and Laughed.

**Confession**

**Justin: "what a bunch of hypocrites.I'm in the right one here not them"**

**Noah:"Justin will be out soon so he'll get over it"**

**Duncan **POV

"So Gwen,what's up."I smirked. "Duncan,I don't like pouring my feelings out to people,but I like you and I want to make it..."I went in and kissed blushed really hard. "Did you like it" I leaned in and kissed her some more.

"Nope it was nasty"

"Come on,you know you lliked it."

Shesmiled "fine,I liked it."

**Confession**

**Duncan: ( smiling)**

**Heather POV**

I was walking out of the cabin when I saw Gwen and Duncan kissing on the pathway to the dock of shame.I did not think much of it so I just kept on walking.I walked into Trent. "Look where you're going skinny butt."

"Whatever Trent." "Don't be mad at me because you have no lover in your life."

"And you have Gwen I suppose" I smirked.

"Yea soon to be my girlfriend to."

I walked in front of him and pushed him further away from me."Well take a look at this!" He looked devastated.I laughed and walked away.

**Trent's POV**

"Gwen how could you do this to me?"

"GWEN!" I shouted one more time. They looked at me. "Trent

..."Gwen started but Duncan cut her off."Look Gwens my girl and you can't have her."

"Not If I vote you off,you jerk."

"I would like to see you try."

"Trent I don't like you."

"What,how could you."

"What exactly did I do?" Her voice got higher.

"I think you are a passive aggressive, syco who needs to find someone else."

"I want you to stay away from us from here on." "But."

"No!" She grabbed Duncan's arm and pulled turned his head and smiled.I really hate him I thought.

**Confession**

**Gwen:"I'm so happy I got that out,good bye Trent and hello Duncan"**

**Duncan :"I win,I have Gwen,now all I need to do is get Trent out of here"**

**Trent:"Duncan needs to go by any means necessary"**

**It's challenge time come to the campgrounds. **

Gwen and Duncan came in hand and and Courtney walked in glaring at came in with his heads looked like he was burning a hole in Duncan's head as he watched.

OK campers,before you got to the show you got asked a series of of those questions one was what are your biggest looked away and at Chris. Courtney looked disappointed. Gwen and Duncan frowned and everyone looked visually disappointed with this.

**Confession**

**Courtney: "Green jello is the worst"**

**Gwen:"Man,being buried alive is just evil"**

**Duncan:"... Celine Dion standees is just creepy"**

**Katie:"Bad hair cuts"**

**Trent:" Mimes should not be a talent"**

**Bridget:"Being alone in the woods is terrible"**

**Owen and Izzy:"Flying is not cool"**

**Noah:"Books on fire"**

**Cody:" Diffusing a bomb under pressure"**

**Lashawna: "SPIDERS"**

**Heather:"A pool of worms"**

**Chris:"OK stop with the Confessionals people its time to start the challenge. "**

"OK the rules are simply,but there's a twist." "What's the twist?" Heather asked me."Well for this challenge the teams are dissolved."Some People looked relieved, while some people looked unsure."

"What are the rules?"Courtney asked."Well its simply, if you conquer your fear,you have immunity."

"If you're to afraid to conquer your fear you could have a chance to go home."

"What if everyone conquers there fear."

"If that were to happen then no one gets to go home tonight." "Also everybody is free game,If you no what I mean." This caught some campers attention.

**Confession**

**Courtney: "I could get Katie out of here,I need to take her out of this competition and show her who is really on top...but how"**

**Trent:"I need to get that punk out of here"**

**Duncan: "This could be a excellent time to strike onon **

**Trent,but I'm going to have to give my girl and my alliance members support,I may have time to blindside Katie though" (He thought)**

**Justin:(He slaps himself) "I've got to be safe from the boot All I have to do is become ugly that's all,how bad can it be"**

**Katie :"Courtney is going down"**

**Chris**

**"The start of the challenge will be in a half in hour."**

**Duncan**

**I ran to my alliance members.I first saw Cody and Noah."Guys we have to win this for are alliance. " **

**"Yea,**Duncan we know" Cody said happily. They really looked scared shitless."What are your fears?"

"Burning books,"Noah said."Mines is diffusing bombs under pressure." "Sorry to hear that guys"

"Mines in Celine Dion standees."

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Whatever,just don't lose." "Yea OK, fearless leader." I glared as I ran off to go find Lashawna. She was with Gwen. "Hey babe" I said trying to sound looked like she was freaking out."What's wrong."

"My girl is terrified of being buried alive."

I bent down on one knee. "Look I'll be there every step of the way." "Really", she looked up." Yea babe,What do you think I'm here for."

I looked up."Lashawna,what is your fear."

"Spiders creep me out."

"I know it's hard but just try to get through it."

"Thanks Duncan."

"Yea whatever." I spotted Katie walking.

"Look guys I'll be right back OK"

"Lashawna take care of her for me."

"Aright, white boy I got you."

**Courtney**

I need to figure out how to get Katie out of this I also need to win immunity first. How can I...I heard loud footsteps running behind me.I turned around and bang!

"Duncan, you jerk." "Sorry about that" he said truthfully. "YOU SHOULD BE I COULD... " he cut me off.

"Look I'm trying to do something,here if you don't mind." "So please save the speech for later."

I was a little put off by he got up and was about to run away,I blurted out "I need your help to get Katie out." He stopped and smirked."Why me,I thought you hated me."

"I do,but I know you hate her to."

"How,do you figure that?"

"Well when Katie accused me of plotting to get Eva out, you simply denied it."

"How do you know I was not just plotting something else."

"Look ,I'm not playing this game with you,are you going to help me or not?" "Yes" he said. "What do you have in mind"

**Confession**

**Courtney: "Yea,I know its Duncan,but whatever will help me get Katie out of here"**

**Duncan: "I honestly just like messing with Courtney,but Katie has got to go so I'm on board with anything"**

**Attention campers its time to face your fears.**

***All the campers went to the camp fire sight***

**Chris**

"OK who wants to go first?"

Everyone was hesitating.

"Ok,I'll just pick randomly pick,The first one will be tyler."

Everyone looked at Tyler."Tyler you're afraid of chickens." Most people started to laugh. "Yes I'm afraid of chickens." "Dude that is just stupid."

"Whatever,what do I have to do?"

**Confession**

**Duncan:"Hahahahaha"**

**Katie:"Chickens, how pathetic "**

**Heather:Hahahahahaha"**

**Tyler's fear**

**Chris**

"Ok,Tyler your job is pretty simple, all you have to do is stay in a chicken coop for 10 minutes."

"Chris this is just a shed." "Yea we could not afford a chicken coop."I walked to the shed and opened it. " "OK Tyler, its up to you" He got into the shed."OK your time starts now.

Tyler POV

Oh shit...This is just evil,who would do something like this.I want to get out of I need immunity.

*The sounds of screaming and chickens are heard out the the shed*

I have got to get out of here. No fight it I have got to... "Time" Chris yelled.I ran out and went to the cabin hiding under the bed.

**Confession**

**Courtney: "What a complete weirdo.**

**Chris**

**" **Congrats you have immunity Tyler."

"OK who wants to go next."

"I'll go eh" "Ezekiel cool let's go"

"Now,here's an interesting one,you're worst fear is getting beat by a girl."

"Yup, its just scary eh."

**Confession**

**Courtney: "You're scared of getting beat by a girl how completely sexist can you get"**

**Katie:"What the fuck"**

**Heather: " Ezekiel, just dug his own grave"**

**Gwen:" Typical there's always one"**

**Lashawna:"That boy Lucky I don't put my foot up in his"**

**Bridget:"How lame and uncool can you get"**

**Geoff:"Boy just messed up tough break dude"**

"So since that's an odd fear,I'm going to make you watch videos on women beating men." Its in the medical tent.

Ezekiel walked into the tent

OK Ezekiel you have 10 minutes

While he's doing that Gwen you need to be buried and Owen and Izxy you have a date with a plane."No please!" They all shouted in unison.

**Duncan**

"Gwen" she started to freak out."I will be with you every step of the way." She grabbed my shoulder, "If you leave me in there I will never talk to you again."

"Gwen you're hole awaits" Chris shouted. "Thanks asshole"I yelled at Chris.

"You're welcome" "Come on Gwen",I grabbed her shaking hand and went to bury her.

She got into the box and was getting buried.

" Don't leave me Duncan."

"Trust me babe,I won't." "OK Gwen before I put the dirt on your face you have 10 minutes." "Ok" she shouted back.

"OK before we start up a new fear Ezekiel you are done,congrats you have immunity"

"He walked out the tent,never again" "Ahh suck it Ezekiel" Heather shouted out.

"What did I say?"

"Ok Chief get Izzy and Owen on the plane." Chief brought Izzy and Owen to the plane.

"OK the next people are Lashawna,DJ,Geoff,Noah.

Lashawna your fear is spiders.

DJ your fear is snakes.

Geoff your fear is hail.

Noah your fear is burning books."

So let's get to it.

"Are you really going to burn books"

"Only the ones no one cares about."

And thhat is?

"Things like dictionaries and encyclopediencyclopedias."

**Duncan**

"Lashawna you got this right"

"Yea white boy I got it" she said a little hesitantly.

"Noah you good." "Yea I am you should go to your girl." Alright see you guys."

I ran to the timer was done in 2:00 at Least I'm on time.I sat and waited for awhile. I now had 1 minute 30 seconds until time.I looked over and saw a figure. The figure ran closer to was Trent.

"Oh,god what do you want."

"Well,I'm making... I cut him off "Making sure I don't dig up Gwen,blah,blah,blah you're so typical. I have a a minute to dig up my girlfriend.I got 30 Seconds to either kick your ass or you just get out of here and we settle this later." "Fine we will settle this later." "Only because even though you got Gwen now I still want to get chance to try to brme with walked away.I looked at the timer and there was seconds left. I grabbed a shovel and waited for the beeper to go it went off and I started to dig her up.

I dug for about five minutes until I hit looked terrified.I smiled as I opened her mouth gave me a terrified smiled. I helped her she gave me the biggest hug.

" Duncan" she said. The mega phone came over "Gwen,Lashawna, Noah,Dj and Geoff you all have immunity" she gave a quick smile,but it was short lived.

"Yea,pasty"

"Take me to the cabin,I'll see you tomorrow." I brought Gwen to the cabin and tucked her in.

"See you tomorrow."

After that I went to go find Courtney. I had to plot with her to get Katie out of the was at the mess hall bracing herself.

"Hey,what should we do?"I asked her.

" Well I assume you got her wrapped around your finger right?" "Yea,so your saying I tell her to throw the challenge and then who ever loses can vote her off." "Exactly" she said a matter a factly."Courtney you're going to have to conquer your fear,if you really want this to work." "I'll try Duncan."

**Confession**

**Courtney: "Not bad for a juvenile"**

**Duncan: "Whatever will get that bitch out will be good for me."**

**"**

**Duncan**

So after talking to Courtney, I ran to go find was sitting where the water was.I smirked evilly as I made my way to her."Hey Katie"I said as innocently as possible."Hey,its good that you're here I need to talk to you about getting Courtney out of here."

"Yea,its good that we are talking about the same thing."

"What do you have in mind."

"Well if we do my plan it involves you throwing the challenge. This is only if you're OK with this."

"Yes,I will do anything to get her out of here."

"OK well,here's my plan I told her to throw the challenge also,so we can get you out."

"OK how will this help me."

"Well I convinced people on your team that she should go home."

"And you want to give me the satisfaction,of voting her off"she said happily.

" Yea,that's exactly what I want to do."

"Oh Duncan, I knew you would make away." She went to hug me but I pushed her back. "Yea,sorry I have a girlfriend."

**Heather and Cody you have immunity.**

I got out the cabin and went to Courtney's fear sight.I mouthed that the plan was a looked terrified,but she closed her eyes and she hit the ground and missed."ohh,that has got to hurt"Chris said."Wow you are a one of a kind jerk."

"Courtney you lost immunity."

"What" she said wide eyed and mad.

"Yea your fear was not to jumping but it was to jump in the goo."He said.

I went to Courtney and told her I'll throw my challenge. She looked and nodded.

**Duncan, its fear time...**

"I forfeit the challenge."

"Come on guys Katie did the same thing."

"Well its not a team effort."

**Speed up ,everyone got immunity besides Duncan, Courtney, and Katie**

Chris yelled over the mega phone,"Will the following people come to the bonfire in 20 minutes,Katie,Duncan and Courtney."

Noah,Cody,and Leshawna.

Noah

"Hey,does any of you know what Duncan's doing."I asked showing some concern in my voice." I think he's getting rid of Katie."Cody spoke up.

Just then we saw him walking by."Hey,Duncan"Lashawna spoke up "What are you thinking."

"Well it's simple,it's time to get people out of this game."

"So I'm guessing your getting Katie out."

"Yup,I made a plan with Courtney."

"Well ,that's cool I'm going to sleep."

They all said goodbye to Duncan

**Voting**

**Chris**

"Well this is interesting,you all had a chance to win immunity, but no you guys threw the everyone except Courtney, she missed."

"Can we get on with this" Katie shouted,"We all know who's going home."She glared at Courtney. Courtney gave her a big smile.

Katie

"What are you smiling at,your going to be eliminated."

She looked and smirked evilly.

"Duncan."

He looked and smirked.

He better not be playing me

"Chris"...he cut me off " its voting time."

**Voting**

**Katie: "Please let me not be wrong,If he plays me I will go crazy, he would not do that though...please It better be Courtney"**

**Duncan: "This is because I don't like you,You tried to rule out my friend, and you are just a straight bitch,therefore,goodbye Katie"**

**Courtney: " GONE,I WIN,SHES GONE,THE BITCH IS GONE KATIE,KATIE, KATIE, KATIE,IS GONE!"**

**Chris**

For the sake of having you all get scared shitless there will be no elimination.

"What" Courtney yelled.

Katie looked at Duncan "you knew didn't you you were just playing with me right."

Duncan smirked "hell yea,I was just playing with you." Duncan said.

Haha good one I thought.

**Duncan**

I looked at a furious Courtney. I whispered "she will be gone soon."

She just groaned

**Confession:**

**Courtney:"Very disappointed "**

**Duncan: "It is time to make some real power moves in this game,So therefore people will be heading to their downfalls one at a time."**

**Katie:" that was hilarious joke that Duncan played on me" haha**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chris: "Last time on TDI,Gwen and Duncan finally tied the knot with each is still hell bent on getting rid of almost got blind sided by Courtney and Duncan, but I saved her because she gave the show a lot of ratings. Although this will be the only time I would save her. Next time somebody will definitely be eliminated,find out who,right now."**

**Duncan**

Katie went over to me "you knew all along that Chris was not going to eliminate someone didn't you."

"Yea,I got you" I said faking a smile.

she smiled and said "why did you do it."

I looked at her and said"I just wanted you to loosen you up a little bit."

"Well thanks allot"she said while walking away."Bye Courtney" she said in a sarcastic tone.

I went to Courtney.I just wanted to say "sorry the plan did not work."

"No,even though I really hate you,I just wanted to say thank you for at least being on my side."

"Well it does not matter,the merge is some eliminations away,if your team does not get her out I have the votes that can get her out."

She sighed.

I walked away.

**Confession**

**Courtney: "Katie is still in the building...this is not what a C.I.T. deserves"**

**Katie:"ha,good one Duncan, siding with Courtney what was I thinking"**

**Duncan:"What an unfortunate turn but,its time to get people out of here faster"**

**Next morning**

**Duncan**

I woke up in early this morning to see my girlfriend. I tapped on the window near her bunk.

"Gwen!"

"Gwen!"

"Ah what" she said finally opening her eyes.

"Hey" I said happily.

She looked at me "Duncan you jerk."

"Well since you're up you want to do something fun?"

She smiled and said give me two minutes.

She came out the cabin fully dressed. "What are we doing?"

"You want to help me play a trick on Chris."

"What do you have in mind. "

"Taking Chris's hair products."

"I'm in" she smiled.

(AN just to let you know who is still here

Screaming Gophers: Gwen,Duncan,Noah,Cody,Lashawna,Owen,Trent,Justin,Heather

KIller Bass:Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff,DJ,Izzy,Katie,Tyler, Ezekiel)

**Noah**

I got up and was walking to the shower.I looked over to my right and saw Duncan and Gwen running to do something. I ignored it and started to walk.I bump into someone "oh sorry" I said.I looked up and it was Trent. "Hey" I said."I have a question." He said curiously."I want to talk about are alliance." "Ok ,what do you want to talk about." "I just wanted to say that we need to get Duncan out of here."

"Yea I know,what do you suppose to we do about it." "Next time we lose vote him out." "OK,why the sudden change of heart?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I thought you would want to torture him first."

"Oh naw I just want him out." I gave him a less than sincere smile and walked off.

**Confession**

**Noah:"You people must think I'm completely messed up and my character is terrible but I don't antagonize people often but if I need to I will"**

**Courtney**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes .I got up and walked out of the cabin.I was still majorily upset at what happened last night.I was

this close to getting her out this really sucks.

**Duncan**

Me and Gwen found our way to his cabin. It was significantly better than ours could ever be.I pried the window open and hoisted myself up I got in I pulled her up and she fell on me on the way down and landed on top of me.I started to laugh."Wow, I like you but I don't move that fast."

She laughed and said "shut up pervert." .

She rolled off of me and tip-toed to the hair products. I followed. "No man should have this much hair products." She said while looking at me."He's going to looked like crap when he gets up."We grabbed the hair products and went back to the window. I turned to her and said "ladies first."She jumped out the window, and I followed and we ran all the way to her cabin. I dug a hole outside and buried the products. " I can't wait until we see him"she said."its going to be a matter of time."

"Want to go to get something to eat."

"Dam we should've stole some food"she said.

" That will be another day"I walked to the mess hall to get something to eat.

**Noah**

I got out the shower and walked into the mess hall.

**Trent**

After talking to Noah I walked to the mess hall.I decided to spy on anyone who walked in for not stupid I know knowledge is power so I figured if I wait long enough I could try to blackmail someone into getting Duncan out.

**30min later**

I looked up,I saw Duncan and Gwen walked in smiling.I rolled my eyes.I then saw Noah come in and sit with them. He took out his book and statrd to waved at him and Noah waved back.I would care but he gave me his word. I put my ear to the window and thats when I got a tap on the shoulder. I turned around,it was Justin."What do you want"I said.

"Well I want to be apart of an alliance with you." I laughed and said "No."

"Wait here me out." "I don't want to hear anything out,I want you out of my face."

**Leshawna**

I woke up,got dressed and went to the mess hall.I heard something outside the window but I ignored it.I grabbed my food and sat next to and Gwen started to laugh."Girl what is so funny."

"We took Chris's hair products."

"That boys going to be messed up."

"Yea,we know,It's going to be funny" Gwen said.

Just then Bridgette came in and sat next to us and put her head down. "What's wrong girl" I said."All night Katie and Courtney were screaming at each other."

"Girl we need to fix your look,you look bad" I said."I'm just so tired."

"Come on Gwen let's go fix her up." Gwen said "see you to Duncan." and we started to the door.

**Trent**

"We can work together" he stated.I turned and flung a punch at him."

"You jerk" and then he started after me.

He tried to punch me but missed.I pushed him back to the front entrance. He swung again blindly.I ran up to him and closed my eyes as I was about to give another blow and...Oh...YOU SON OF A BITCH,DUNCAN!"Her hands rushing to her face.

"I know you did not touch my girl Gwen" Lashawna stated.

She was getting her fist in a ball ready to ponce that's when Duncan came running out with Noah."What's wrong babe."

"Trent hit her in the face." Justin yelled.

Duncan was about to pounce on me until the sound of the mega phone phone went off.

**"It's challenge time!" Chris shouted over the mega phone.**

Everyone glared at me and walked to the bonfire.I ran up and grabbed Noah by the hand and said "alliance"

"Were done" he said.

**Confession**

**Noah:"I only joined him to screw him over in the future, but this was a perfect time to have are "relationship" strained anyway"**

**Duncan :"He hit Gwen" Duncan said angrily**

**Bridgette:"There is so much hate everywhere" she said sadily**

Chris

"OK campers"he said while wearing a hat.

" Why are you wearing a hat?" Courtney asked me.

"I...none of your business.

" Can we get on with this?"Duncan yelled to upset to enjoy the prank.

"Wow you guys seem mad."

I looked around and saw Duncan staring holes in Trent's head.

"The challenge is simple,all you have to do is canoe to boney island,build a fire and come first team back wins the game."

"And go" I shooted.

**Gwen/Leshawna**

"Girl are you ok" Leshawna asked me.

"Yea I'm fine that just really hurt at the time."

Duncan ran up to me and said "room for one more."

I laughed a little

"Naw for real are you OK" he said in a more concerning voice."Yea babe I'm fine."

"I want to beat him up so bad."

"Babe please don't drop to his level."

"But..."

"Please."

"Fine but if he does it again he's dead."

"Thanks,now you better go find a partner, me and Leshawna are having some girl time."

"Aright" he stated.

**Noah/Cody**

"Cody me and you?"

"Sure bro"he said happily.

We started to push the canoe into the water and we grabbed the started to row and talk.

" Hey what happened out there I heard someone scream"he said.

" Yeah you did not really miss much,Gwen got hit in the face by Trent,leading me to break the alliance with Trent."

"Dam,Duncan must of been pissed" Cody said.

"Yea it was really funny,the only thing that stop him from retaliation was Chris starting the challenge."

I looked up and we were almost to Boney island.

**Duncan/Owen/Heather**

"Owen,do you want to ride together."

"Sure Duncan."

He got in and all of his weight shifted to one side. That's when Heather came running in th and I looked at her.

"If you think that I'm going with those two idiots,then you should just jump off a bridge."

Owen and I shrugged and Owen patteled.

"Wait what if we lose?"

"Do you really think the people trying to win is going to have sympathy on those fools."Heather said.

"Yea your right."

**Justin/Trent**

"We need to win this challenge!" He shooted at me."In one day you made me punch the girl I like,gave Duncan and my whole team more of a reason to hate me,and you want me to row a canoe with you."

"Yup."

"No in fact I'm going to just sit and lose."

"Well that can give you the possibility to lose and get voted out too"he said.

" Start rowing and shut up."

**Courtney/Bridgette**

"Bridgette,do you want to be my partner."

I asked hopefully.

"Sure,I will be partners with you"

We got in the boat and went off.

**Confession**

**Courtney:"Thank god someone normal and NOT Katie...I regretted to mention that Chris will be hearing from my lawyers on that stunt he pulled last night"**

**Chris: "Where are my hair products, Chef!**

**Geoff/Dj/Tyler**

"Look at her go off,so cute and what not."

"Dude you need to go talk to her and tell her how you feel"DJ said.

"Fine,but I just don't know how to put it in words."

I pondered on the subject the whole ride over there.

**Izzy/Katie/Ezekiel**

**"**Look Katie I don't really like you,but I like to win so row." I told her.

"Why should I its all Courtney's fault that I want to lose" she whined at me.

"Wow getting Sadie out was a team effort" I tried to tell her."but...

"Wait for me" someone screamed.

I turned around to find Ezekiel running in the water to get on our boat."Great."

I put my head down

**Confession**

**Izzy: "I get annoying as hell Katie and I got sexist Ezekiel"**

All the campers got to the island and were running to the campground except one.

**Gwen/Leshawna**

We were running to the camp fire sight.

"Girl,when are you going to end things with Trent?" Leshawna asked me.

"I'm not in a relationship with him,I just think he is obsessed with me."

"Well I think you better do something fast or else he is going to go crazy on you."

"Yea,your right do you want to be my back up."

"Girl that's what your boyfriends for."

I laughed and said "real supportive of you."

"That's what friends are for." She said.

"Yea but Duncan will straight up hit him and in the face."

"If that's what it takes to tell him no,I really do not see the problem."

I laughed "Well you're the only one" I said.

We looked up and we were at the soon to be firestarter space.

**Noah/Cody**

We made it to the island and was running with our canoe."This...is...stupid "I said tiredly.

"We're...almost ...there" Cody and I were running as fast as we could.I looked up and we ended up making it to the fire starter place"Wow that was easy."

"Whatever bro, this is coming from the person who was huffing and puffing"Cody said."

" Your a asshole"I said defensively.

He just laughed and I rolled his eyes.

I sat down and read my book,while he laid down and stared at the sky.

"We need to get Trent out. I stated.

We need to get him out before he snaps and takes a person who is not Duncan out."

"Dude you're paranoid." He said looking away from the sky."If Trent controlled the vote he would get Duncan if he did that the whole team will get mad at him,therefore leaving Gwen sad,Leshawna mad,Heather...It does not matter our team votes will over power him."

**Duncan/Owen/Heather**

Owen was carrying the canoe,while me and Heather was sitting on it."So,Duncan,how does it feel to be the bad guy. "Heather said.

"A true bad guy will step on and screw over his or hers friend, I would not do that.

"So you would not mind if your friends voted you out?"

"I would,but as long as one of them win,I will antagonize everyone else."

"That's very nice of you."

"If you were evil what would you do?" I asked curiously.

"Well I would screw over and step on anyone I can to get the money."

"Harsh",I said.

"Yea,but its whatever gets the job done."

"At least you're...The canoe got put on the ground were here guys."Owen said happily."Thanks bro."

"He could of got me dirty" Heather said.

Me and Owen highfived and laughed.

**Trent/Justin**

(Justin started to talk)

"Um"

"No"I said very annoyed with him.

" Well are you going to..."

"No,I'm not talking to you."

"Well"

"No"

"Fine" he said while putting his head were the only campers still in the water rowing the boat.

**Screaming Gophers**

**Duncan POV**

"Where are those two moron's." Heather blurted out.

"Guys we should just give them some type of chance,they can't possibly screw up everything" Cody said trying to sound optimistic.

(10mintes later)

"Where the fuck are these people" Noah said getting pissed off.

"Yea I'm getting annoyed to,this is just stupid." Cody said losing his postive attitude.

"Guys let's just chill out."Owen suggested

I was really just trying to keep my composure when I saw the other team rushing in.

**Courtney/Bridgette**

We were carrying the canoe as fast as we could to the site.

" Hey,Brigette what do you think about Geoff"I asked curiously. "Geoff...umm..umm just I don't know he's OK" she said trying to hide a smile on her face.

"You like him don't you?"I asked.

" Yea,kinda,I did not thank you would notice because of all the fighting you do with

Katie."

"You should ask him out"I said happily.

" Yea maybe I will"she turned and we talk so much that we were at the camping site.I looked over and read the Screaming Gophers pissed off faces.

I looked up and I saw Geoff and DJ and Tyler right behind us with wide eyes while Geoff looked like he had no clue what was going on.

"DJ did you hear us."I asked him.

He just looked down and nodded."Geoff,did you hear us?"

"Hmm,nah I was just looking at the trees,what did I miss something."

"Nothing,"Bridgette said hastily.

" Wow"..."just wow" I said.

We all sat waiting for the rest of my team.

**Izzy/Katie/Ezekiel**

(Carrying the canoe)

**"**So what you're saying is I should blame my whole team for voting Sadie out."

**Confession**

**Izzy :"Oh my ...god"**

**"**Yes that is what I'm trying to say,we all voted to get Sadie out."

"I don't believe you,I think Courtney hypnotize you into thinking that"she honestly said.

"Yea girl's are crazy like that." Ezekiel said out loud.

"I'm done" I shoved them both out the way and put them on top of the canoe and started to run to the fire site.

"Hey,what are you doing, girls should not be that strong!"Ezekiel said loudly and proudly.I ran until I saw the the site.

"Killer Bass can start making the fire"

Chris shouted over the mega phone.

**Killer bass**

Courtney: "OK guys since I'm a C.I.T I know how to..."

Katie:"oh look mis C.I.T have something to...

Ezekiel:"Well I vote that a guy should be the one building the..."

DJ:"Dude don't start with the "guy better than girl thi...

Izzy

" Hey guys I just made the fire."

Everyone looked at me with shocked looks.

They saw that I made a fire big and bright.

"How did you do... Katie started."No time let's just get back to the island and win. I ran to the canoes.

I look up and everyone was still.

**"COME ON LETS GO!" I shouted really loudly.**

They all ran in there boats and started to paddle.

**Justin \Trent**

We were running past the Killer bass.

"We could still win this" I shouted.

" They are running to their canoes we have absolutely no chance of catching up"Trent said.

I Looked up and we were met with eyes angrily eyes staring at us.

"We were"

"We don't want to hear it!"

They yelled at us in unison.

Screaming Gophers

"Everyone get in the canoes,Duncan you start the fire" Noah said.

**"The Killer Bass win!" **Chris shouted.

"Screaming Gophers,get back here because one of you will be getting voted out."

"THAT IS IT YOU GUYS ARE ELIMINATED!

Heather spoke up.

" The only problem I have is figuring out who is more annoying."

"Its Trent" Gwen said

While Duncan glared at him.

Skip ahead

Elimination time

"Well Gu..."

"Blah,Blah,Blah let's speed this shit up!

Duncan yelled at me.

Fine time to vote

**Confession**

**Duncan:" Good bye Trent,I win and you lose,I also really want to punch you"**

**Gwen:"Trent, this is just karma hitting you in the face"**

**Heather: "Trent"**

**Leshawna :"Bye ,Trent don't you ever hit my girl in the face ever again or I will put my foot so far up your"**

**Cody:"Trent"**

**Noah:"This shit is finally happening he is finally leaving,Goodbye Trent"**

**Owen:"Trent"**

**Trent:"Please let it be Justin."**

**Justin :"This could be it for me...(The door opened)...Chris what are you doing."Well Duncan interrupted the time I get to talk so I'm using my last sabotage that the producers would allow me to use."**

**"So you have been messing with the game." **

**"Yea it makes the show more watchable"**

**"So are you here to help me."**

**"Oh yea,I am giving you the chance to vote anybody you want out" **

**"Really" **

**"yea,And make it count this is the last time I can sabotage the game"**

**"Cool I pick."**

"The following people are safe

Gwen,Noah,Owen,Heather,Leshawna,Justin

Duncan"

And the loser is...

Cody and the rest of the team was waiting for Trent's name to be called...Cody.

"What!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"This is an outrage" Heather elled.

Trent looked very surprised

"I'm still in this" his voice mixed with happiness and shock.

Everyone looked at Cody.

"Well I don't know how it happened but,that's life"He said trying to sound a little positive.

"Bye Cody"

"All the girls hugged him."

He was walking to the boat when Noah said "I will find and make their lives hell for who ever did this."

He laughed and said "bye Noah,try to not be too cynical."

Confession

**Justin:" yes I got Cody out I'm trying to get Trent in my alliance"**

**Duncan: "I'm going to kill someone"**

**Chris:" if I knew he was going to get Cody out I would have never used my last sabotage...Justin sucks**

Duncan

I walked up to Gwen.

"Gwen I'm going to punch him in the face."

"Duncan,let's just go to bed I think there is one person more mad than us combined." I looked at Noah and the hurt in his eyes.

Trent is going down I thought.

**Sadie,Harold,Lindsey,Eva,Beth,Cody**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chris**

**"Last time on Total Drama Island.I lost my hair products.**

**Chief! where is my hair products?"**

**"Chris, no one cares about your hair."**

**"Whatever,I'm going to go and find them you finish the intro."**

**"I finally get some time to talk."**

**"Well"..."Naw I'll finish it,you're not T.V material" **

**"Chef,What are you doing?,"oh you hit me."**

**"Let's start the show" Chef said.**

**Mess Hall**

**Katie**

I was the first person to wake up.I was upset about getting the win.I think this could've been the time to get Courtney out of here once and for all.

**Confession**

**Katie:"You people are probably saying I'm obsessed and should get over it...but this is my best friend,and me saying that completely justifies my whole reasoning to get her out" **

I looked to my right and saw that someone came was Tyler he walked up to get his food and sat down." hi."I said a little putoffish.

"I don't even like you like that" he blurted out."Well why is that?"

"All you do is obsess on getting Courtney out."

"I'm completely justified for my actions."

"Yea,keep telling yourself that."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Can you give me any props at least for my determination?"

"In that case I can give you a little bit"He admitted.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"So how's life" I said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"LIfe outside of this show is the same,I'm a extra who tries to be good at sports."

"Really" I said feeling a little bad about his answer.

"I came on this show to be noticed a little bit more,but I'm still seem to end up the same way."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Its fine I'm used to it,but how's life with you,how did you meet Sadie?"

Well its a long...All campers it challenge time."Tell me later he said while getting up."

**20 minutes before**

**Duncan**

I woke up remembering the hurt in Noah's eyes. My blood boiled at the thought of Cody leaving before Trent.I think he rigged the asshole is going down.I walked out of the cabin going to the mess hall when I saw someone near a tree.I walked up and it was Noah reading. I approached him cautiously."Its just a competition it was bound to happen one way or another"He said.

"I'm sorry,I have no clue on how this even happened,this was not suppose to happen."

"Its fine,But who ever did this will pay for it" He said looking normal.

"Bro,are you OK?."

"I'm... fine."

I left it at that.

It's challenge time

**Confession**

**Noah:"... Somebody is going to pay..."**

**20 minutes before**

**Justin**

I woke up happier than anything in the world.I got Cody out,thanks to Chris using his last sabotage.I was walking to the bathrooms.I need to tell Trent so I can form an alliance with him.I used the bathroom and went to the cabin.

"Trent..."

" Trent!"

"Trent!"

"Oh my god what do you want!?" He yelled clearly aggravated.

"Well I just wanted to tell you something."

He rubbed his eyes and said "Leave me alone you are not relevant to anything."

"Well I just wanted to say that I was the one to rig the vote to get Cody you now want to join a alliance with me?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH,YOU MADE MY LIFE HERE HELL,MY TEAM IS BLAMING ME FOR YOUR DOING,ALSO IF YOU REALLY WANTED TO HELP ME YOU COULD OF VOTED DUNCAN OUT!"

"Not Cody Duncan"he screamed.

"You are a complete waste of space and time,GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW!"

"So we will have that alliance meeting later I guess."

He got out of bed and walked off.

It's challenge time.

**Chef**

"OK maggots,since Chris is off looking for his girly hair products he left me in charge.

Now the challenge is simply,all you have to do is go through 3 trust exercises.

Do you any questions."

"Yea I have"...Courtney started.

"If you break a rule you are immediately eliminated and your team will vote someone out thr ood news is not all of you are participating, so therefore can do whatever you want."

"Well I have a..."

"If noone breaks a rule,then the last exercise is a race ,who ever makes it down the hill first wins,If you lose the whole team will vote out somone Do I make myself clear?"

"But"...Courtney started.

"Let's get started

**Confession**

**Trent:"If"**

**Courtney: "I"**

**Duncan :"Could"**

**Noah:"make"**

**Katie:"Courtney "**

**Courtney: "Katie"**

**Trent:"Justin or Duncan "**

**Noah:"Trent "**

**Duncan:"Katie or Trent"**

**Noah:"Break a rule are team losses and we would have to vote out Trent ..."**

**Trent:"If I get Justin or Duncan to make a mistake, My game would be so much easier,I could get rid of the annoying person or get rid of my lovers boyfriend"**

**Geoff:"Damn the rules are really hard today"**

**Chef**

The people participating is

Round 1

Bridgette and Geoff for the Killer Bass and

Trent and Gwen for the Screaming Gophers.

"Wait,what...what do you mean you're putting Gwen with that stupid idiot."Duncan yelled at me.

" Well it's happening...so get over it.

The challenge starts in 7 minutes. "

"Why,does it start in 7 minutes?"Courtney asked finally getting a question out.

"None Of your business."

**Justin**

"Hey Trent this could be a time for you to get Gwen out."

"Wow you want to be in my alliance but you have not even the slightest clue on who I want to get out of this competition" he said.

"No here's a thought I just want to throw off Duncan's game." "Just leave me alone."

"Fine" I walked away.

**Duncan**

"Gwen if he does anything to you he is dead,do you hear me."

"Duncan I love the protection but I think I can handle myself."

"Fine" he said.

"The first challenge is starting right now so hurry up" Chef yelled.

Gwen walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek."I'll be fine."

**Confession**

**Duncan:"It better be fine for his sake."**

OK the first challenge will be you guys foot cuffed together looking for you find all of your flags you will be 10 flags.I grabbed the cuffs and put it on them."And go"

**Gwen and Trent**

"So..Gwen I" I started.

"No,you hit me in the face you also have this ridiculous crush on me and I don't like also cheated one of my friends that being said let's get this stupid challenge out of the way and not talk."

"Thank,you for the honesty ,but I still like you no matter what.I think you are just too wrapped up in Duncan to"...oh fuck my balls."I went downdown in fetal position bringing her to the ground with me.

"Killer Bass found three flags."

**Confession**

**Gwen:"I hope things are going better with Bridgette right now."**

**Bridgette Geoff**

"Ha we found another one." Geoff said excitedly.

"We,got this in the bag."

"All we need is five more for the win"I said.

"Have you ever been footcuffed before?" I asked curiously. "One time at this party I went said as he was reminiscing."What were you doing."

"Me and my friends were jumping in a pool."

"Oh two more flags." We walked over and grabbed them.

"Do you ever go to party's"he asked

"Not really, but maybe I will come to one of yours."

"That will be awesome."

**Gwen and Trent**

**"**Are you done" I asked.

"Yea but this was a good first date,don't you think" he said in a convincing way.

"No this is not a date,I don't know what you do not get about that."

"Well I'm having a good time."

"And the Killer Bass win."

"Well it was good spending time with you" Trent said.

"Chef get these things off of me right now."

"Thats the next challenge maggot."

"What...but no please."

"Sorry but in order for you to get uncuffed the next two teammates will have to find the key."

"Uh..Chef."

"Looks like we have are our second date" Trent said happily.

"Bridgette and Geoff since you won you get to pick the next team."

"Umm...We chose Ezekiel and...Tyler" They said trying to find a pair that does not fight.

OK and the Screaming Gophers will be,Noah and Heather.

"Ok Trent,Gwen,Bridgette and Geoff you will be in sound proof will help ulyou not only to spend more time together, but to also not run away."

This starts in 7 minutes,so get ready.

**Noah**

Duncan came running to me."Bro you have to hurry up and get her out."

"Ok" I said in a non caring voice.

Heather came up and said calm down we will get goth girl out of there quickly."Thanks"he said.

"Whatever" I said.

**Confession**

**Duncan :"I feel bad for Noah Trent sabotage the vote and denied the whole thing.I think I'm going to back off of the personal request for a while"**

**Ezekiel**

"Yea a team of men,no girls allowed"I said out loud. Tyler glared at me and said." No I don't want to hear none of that crap at the challenge.I just want to win and be safe from the vote."

"Do I make myself clear."

"Just speaking the facts man."

**Trent and Gwen**

"So are you enjoying the second date."

"Duncan, Leshawna, somebody!"

Let's start the challenge.

Noah and Heather

"Look I know you're mad but what is your revenge plot going to be?" Heather asked me.

"Im going to cheat him out,like he cheated Cody out." "Yea its a Ok plan, but you need to torture him because for some reason I think that Trent is going to stay in this longer than people may like."

"I could really show the reality of Gwen not liking him."

"See that's outside of the box,and hurt is fun."

"I'll see what I can do tonight." I said.

"Oh...There's the key" it was under a rock.

"Good let's hurry up and get this key and go.

**Tyler and Ezekiel**

**" **You know why I downgrade women right.

They are really nothing you know eh."

"How the fuck were you born."

"My mom eh."

"So if women goes through hell getting new life out you're still saying that they are nothing. "Yes,eh" "That few over your head"

"And the Screaming Gophers win."

"What how they had a girl...oh eh you hit me."

**Gwen**

**"**Free,I'm free from him thank you so much."

Trent walked was a amazing date.I glared at him and walked off.I walked up to Noah and Heather and tried to high five returned it but Noah just stood there. "He will be out of here soon" I said trying to cheer him up a little bit.

OK so the last challenge was a tie so the last challenge is going down a hill.I need Izzy and Katie as well as Owen and Duncan.

They stepped forward and exchanged glances with each other.

"OK this is easy,all you have to do is get down the hill with blindfolds on as you partner guides you."

"Izzy you will be carrying Katie,while Owen you will be Duncan."

"You're time starts in 7 minutes."

**Duncan**

I walked to Katie and told her."You have to get Izzy to lose this challenge. "

"Why"

"Well first we need to even the teams and second it helps our alliance have greater numbers for example if Courtney decides to vote you off are alliance can save you.

"Oh I get it" she said.

"Also when we merge we can have,a better talk about are alliance."

"Ok thanks Duncan.".

**Confession**

**Katie:" I'm so happy I'm with Duncan,he really knows what he is doing in this game"**

**Duncan:"hook line and complete idiot will do anything I asked for."**

**Racers are you ready... And go.**

**Duncan**

Izzy started to jump on trees and swing on vines to get to the bottom of the hill.

I looked on in amazement as she was doing it blindly. That is a weird ass chick.

Sooner though Owen started to run but started to struggle.

**"**It...too hot to be running downhill."

I laughed. "Owen there is a chocolate cake with your name on it."

Just then Owen was running like his life depended on it.I was really hard to stay on with all that force.I was trying to hold on for dear life as this beast ran down a hill.

Katie

Izzy was swinging from branch to branch while holding was ridiculously strong.I looked up and we were almost at the bottom. I had to stop her as fast as I could. I then thought to myself and then it came to me.I tried to lift her arms but it would not come off.I then tickled her a little bit and she laughed and I fell off.

"And the Killer Bass lose you guys are up for elimination'

"Wait what I did not drop you. Well I did feel something in my arm but I did not drop you on purpose." Izzy yelled.

Duncan

"Owen you can stop running."

"I thought there was cake."

"Sorry I only told you that so I could make you run."

"Oh",he said kind of sad.

"Owen I will give you some cake tomorrow OK."

"Really,

Yea you have word."

Izzy

"Guys you have to believe me I did not drop her.

" Well this is Katie we are talking about. "

Courtney said with a glare in her eyes.

"The facts are you dropped me and she is the reason why we lost" Katie spoke up.

"You guys are not going to believe her over me."

"Its not that its what we saw "Bridgette said.

"Maggots its voting time"

Chef

"OK thanks to none teamwork you people should not play the blame.I know that because in war you..."

"Please you were more than likely in no war." Katie said.

"For once I agree with her" Courtney said.

"Whatever just vote you ungrateful punks."

...

"OK Tyler, Courtney,Bridgette, DJ,Ezekiel,and Geoff. And the loser is...Izzy.

"Why..come on you guys"

"I did not vote for you" Courteney said.

"Same here" Tyler said."Well thanks for the honesty so long people."I ran and jumped on the boat.

"Well that ends it I'm Chef saying goodbye"

"You do it wrong"

"Shut up Chris"

**Confession**

**Duncan: "I'm a puppet master and Katie's the dumb puppet.I told her its to even out the teams but she does not even get that we are already even.l need to do is spark some new flmes with her and Courtney"**

**DJ:"Izzy sorry but I think you did drop her."**

**Katie :"Sorry you're just not in me and Duncans plans you know final two and all and for once I'm not voteing for Courtney that needs to change...Izzy"**

**Courtney:"yes it did unfortunately looked like Izzy did drop her but I'm still voting for **

**Katie"**

**Tyler:"Ezekiel has got to go"**

**Bridgette :"yea I feel bad sorry Izzy"**

**Geoff: "Izzy"**

**Ezekiel: "How I see it is the less girls more wins Izzy"**

**Izzy: "I did not drop her,but if its my time to go what can I do Katie"**

**Trent"good day with Gwen, I think I smell date number three.**

**(Sadie,Harold,Lindsey,Eva,Beth,Cody,Izzy)**

**Screaming Gophers**

**Heather,Noah,Gwen,Owen,Leshawna, Duncan,Trent,Justin.**

**Killer Bass**

**Courtney, Bridgette,DJ,Katie,Izzy,Geoff,Ezekiel, Tyler**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chris**

"Last Time on TDI,since Chef won't tell me what happened I don't know."

"If you took time to watch the tape instead of ordering new hair products, maybe you would know what happened" He replied sarcastically.

"Well the good news is I got new hair products,and all Chef told me was that Izzy got the boot because..." I looked at him.

"No"

"Fine who will be out next find out now."

Morning

**Confession**

**Trent:"The two dates I had with Gwen were amazing"**

**Gwen**

"Bridgette it was awful,all he kept talking about was that we were on a date."

"Did you tell Duncan about it?"

"Duncan would of just punch him in the enough about me,How was your time with Geoff."

"He's funny and cool and a little crazy,he actually wants me to come over to one of his party's."

"Well did you say yes?"

"Yea I think it came across a little bit awkward though." She said in a shy voice.

**Tyler**

I was on my bunk waiting for the challenge to whenwhen

"Hey eh" I turned around and rolled off my bed and hit the floor."Oh" I said rubbing my head."What do you want?"

"Well the merge is coming up."

"..." I stood there blankly.

"Well"

"No,now go away."

"Fine but you will regret this."

**Duncan**

I got up early in the morning to go and get the cake I owed Owen from Chris. I would of ask Gwen to join me but she was talking to Bridgette. I walked to his cabin.I went through the same window from last time.I saw his hair products again but I ignored it.I tip toed past the two rooms. In both rooms I heard snoring.

**Confession**

**Duncan "Why does this dude have a room only for hair products, smh This makes no sense"**

I walked in the kitchen and grabbed a paper plate and some tin foil. I then put the chocolate cake on the plate and then I wrapped it up.I found a bag under the sink and I put the plate in the bag.I went out of the kitchen and I went back to the hair product room.I went to the window and got back to the cabin.

**Courtney**

There are 16 people we don't lose today then Katie is guaranteed to make it to the merge. Then again if she does I'm pretty sure other people will get sick of did say he had the votes to get Katie on Courtney I can't base my whole game on Katie.I deserve to stir the pot a little.I thought to myself.

**Geoff **

I figured it is kind of boring at this therefore I'm holding a party.I'm going to announce it at the mess hall will be a win,win I can get closer to Bridgette. And two people here can finally calm down and relax.

I walked in to see everyone at their tables in the mess hall.

I stood up on a table and said"After the challenge we are having a party"I smiled and said confidentiality.

Katie stood up and said"I will go if that loser Courtney does not go."

"Do you really think I would even talk to you if we ever went to the same party" Courtney looked at her and said.

"Well.."Katie said.

"The answers no you idiot." Courtney said.

"Ha, as if I would go to the same party as Trent" Heather glared.

"Its not my fault that my music is better then your existence" He glared back.

"As much as I would love to go to a party "I'm with Heather when saying I'm not going when a person like Trent is going" Noah stated."Why do you hate me Noah?"

"Do you have amnesia,you cheated my best friend out of the game."

"It was not me it was...Justin."

"Please, that day we all voted for you not Justin, and then Cody happens to be out" Noah glared.

"Wait "Justin started.

"What" Noah and Trent yelled.

"I did...it" Justin said.

The Screaming Gophers went wide eyed.

"Is that a yes on the party" Woe oh my head.

Noah pushed me down and said "Screaming Gopher's, we are losing the next challenge ,that is non negotiable .

Do you hear me you are not making it to the merge" Noah stares at Justin.

**Confession**

**Duncan: "Ha,Justin's so stupid, did he do that to gain Trent's trust..because I think he's too stupid to have a better angle"**

**Heather:" Justin strategy is not your strong point you are the stupidest person info would've been the only thing thing to save you in the competition...ha better him than me"**

**Gwen:" damn ..."**

**Geoff: "I guess there will be no party"**

"And you" Noah

darted his eyes at Trent,"just because it was that idiots fault,you are still hated by association.

"Got it."

"Wait a second,I've been trying to get Courtney out of here for ever. Why can't you listen to me like they listen to Noah."

Noah turned to Katie and said "unlike your friend who got voted out naturally,Cody got cheated out."

"That's what we were trying to tell you" The whole Killer Bass yelled.

"Well,she's my best friend" Katie wined.

"Uh whatever,your a lost cause" Courtney stated.

"So now since everyone hates each other do you want a alliance?"Ezekiel asked Tyler.

"No,stop asking me that stupid question."

"Its not stupid,it helps me get further in the game."

"No offense but you're a sexist,how far did you think you were going to make it." Gwen asked raising an eyebrow.

"I made it past the first elimination right."

"No one knew you were a sexist" DJ chimed in.

"Whatever with Tyler on my side this game will be in motion."

"Uh that is it" Tyler rushed at Ezekiel and put his arm around his neck tightly,he lifted Ezekiel up and said"Listen to me closely and carefully,I am not joining you."

**Confession**

**Heather:"hmm,who would of thought "**

**Leshawna: "Drama all around this is like watching a movie"**

Ezekiel look like he did not know what to do."Please put me down I won't ask again about the alliance again"he said in a cowardly way."Fine" Tyler put him down and walked out. Everyone stood there stunned.

**Chris**

"And that is a point off for the Killer Bass."

Chef came walking in the room.

"Where were you I was waiting for 20 minutes."

"Well I decided to do a challenge without the campers knowing.

"Wait this is a challenge."

**"**Yea why."

"I was sitting on the 4wheeler in the heat for 20 minutes you ass"Chef said looking angry.

"

"Jeze Chef,no one cares about your feelings right now, we are doing a show,well not so much we more of me."

"Uh whatever,can you at least explain the challenge to me?"

"Well before I was about to get on the 4wheeler Geoff said something about a party and then everyone started to fight. Now I put a challenge in place where the last person in the room wins it for the team." "What if no one leaves?"

"With all this tension people are going to start leaving the mess hall soon."

**Mess Hall**

"Well when is this stupid challenge starting,this is getting ridiculous" Heather said.

"Well if this challenge never starts then I will never be eliminated"Justin said confidentiality.

"Do you really think not having a challenge today will save you tomorrow"

"Noah why do you hold a grudge, I did it to save myself."

"We voted Trent that day,also if you really wanted to help out Trent you could of just voted out Duncan."

Justin looked at Trent, "I was just trying to get him on my side."

"Uh his stupidity amazes me.I'm done I'm out of here." Noah walked out.

**Ezekiel, Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie,DJ,**

**Gwen,Leshawna, Duncan,Heather,Justin,Owen,Trent,**

"Guys you can't let Noah treat you like that" Justin said.

"News flash,no one likes you" Duncan said.

Gwen hit him on the chest."What,just telling it how it is."

"Yea I know,its just you should feel a little bad about it."

"Uh,fine."

"Wait why are you talking like you the perfect couple" Trent said.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

Gwen said in a harsh tone.

"Well I liked you and still like you and still you never even gave me a chance."

"You think I would ever like you,when all you did was talk a lot about your self,punched me in the face and was just being a jerk,you still think I like you."

"But"Trent said.

"No"Gwen said.

"I love...like you."

"Uh that is it,Gwen I tried to honor what you said long enough."

Duncan lunged forward and grabbed Trent by the collar.

"I'm done with you Trent,I want you to stop talking to Gwen."

"But"

"No,but nothing"Duncan yelled.

"Gwen can only decide what she can and cannot do."

"Not in this case,I'm not going to hit you but If you ever talk to her again you will get hit." Duncan let go of him and went and grabbed Gwen and walked out.

**Ezekiel, Geoff,Bridgette, Courtney, Katie,Dj**

**Leshawna, Heather,Justin,Owen,Trent**

"Well I'm bored, this has been a day but I don't think this challenge will ever start" Courtney said.

"Well what is it to you,can't you be a little patient." Katie said.

"Oh good idea,maybe I will" Courtney said happily.

"Excuse me"Katie said a little taking back.

" You heard me I did not stutter."

"Well"

"Well what,what are you going to do call me a bitch,or go on a rant about how its my fault that Sadies gone,or go on a rant about how I will be eliminated."

"I could and I will."

"Everyone knows you want me gone,so until you actually get the job done I'm not talking to you."

With that Courtney left.

"No I can't accept that."

"Yea you can,she's moved on just let it go" Bridgette said.

"No,then she wins and I'm not allowing that."

With that Katie left.

**Confession**

**Courtney:"I did not move on I'm just taking a different approach and it really messed with her"**

**Ezekiel, Geoff,Bridgette,DJ**

**Leshawna, Heather,Justin,Owen Trent.**

"Well this has been fun,but I think I'm going to go and take a shower and get refreshed for the next day" Heather stated as she left.

"These challenges are never going to start,I'm going to go to bed." Leshawna said as she left.

"I'm going to see if Duncan got me that cake he promised."

Trent walked to Owen and said "No he did not,he does not have the cake for you,you saw how he treated me he is evil, trust me he does not have it."

"Well i think Duncan treats people he likes differentially then you" Owen said honestly.

"Fine don't go crying to me when you don't have the cake."

Owen looked at Trent and simply said "OK"

After that he walked out.

"Geoff go talk to Brigitte" Dj said.

"She looks pretty upset on what happened today dude."

"Yea all the hate is a sad thing, but what can we do we do about it.

" All this over a party. "

"Yea I was just trying to make everyone happy."

Geoff walked over to a upset Brigette.

"Is this what parties lead to" She said.

"Well here it does"Geoff said.

"You want to go vent about it."

"Yea come on."

**Ezekiel,DJ**

**Justin ,Trent**

"Ha,theres no challenge today,this means I win against you can join my alliance"Justin said to Trent.

Trent glared at Justin and walked out.

"Wait you want a alliance" Ezekiel said.

"Yea,I'm trying to get further in the game" Justin said.

"I will join,do you want to talk game plan?"

"Yea,I think we would be a good alliance for the merge" Justin said.

"Yea,let's talk about it in the cabin eh"

**Confession**

**Dj :"Damn,they did not even ask me"**

**"And the Killer Bass win the game!" Chris yelled over the mega phone**

"Wait what was the challenge" Heather said.

"No who cares about the challenge as long as we're going to the voting ceremony" Noah said.

"As long as there is no more surprise or secret challenges,I'm good" Heather said.

" Yea the producers said I can't do it anymore."

**Ezekiel**

"Hey try not to get voted off today so we can talk tomorrow" Ezekiel said to Justin.

"Please Trent will be out before me" he said

Voting

"Well" Chris started.

"Justins gone,let's get this stupid intro over with" Noah said.

"OK fine if you are voted out you will never be able to return ever."

"Its Justin" Noah said.

"OK we are ready know who is Noah voting for what about the rest.

**Confession**

**Justin:" Please someone save me let something happen to save me...Noah"**

**Noah:"Justin,This is for Cody"he said glaring at the camera.**

**Heather: "Justin"**

**Lashawna :"Noah is really upset there for I pick Justin"**

**Duncan: "As much as I want Trent gone,it has to be Justin,Noah would want it and my whole team would want it"**

**Gwen:" Justin "**

**Trent:"Ha,Justin is going bye bye dip shit ,Justin"**

**Owen:"Justin "**

**"And the loser is Justin"**

"Come on people, how can you be so typical, I was the hottest person on this team and almost the smartest"

"No one cares" Heather said as everyone walked away.

Come on Justin you have a date with the boat of losers.

I will be avenged some one will care,just you wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ezekiel**

After given Justin the talk for our alliance,I waited outside my cabin for his return. I stood there for 5 minutes when I heard a bunch of footsteps. I stuck my head out of the cabins side and looked to see who was there. I saw Gwen, Leshawna, Heather,and Noah but I did not see no one else. He probably went to the bathroom or when someone came from behind me and tapped me.I turned around and it was Duncan.

I tried to act normal "uh hey eh."

"Yea,I'm just going to go ahead and say that Justin is no longer here, and good luck making it anywhere in this game."

I was stunned and then said "Well I'm not looking for Justin so mind your own business eh."

"Oh,you must be looking for your other non existent alliance that case I will leave you alone."

"Yea,you better" I said gulping a little bit.

**Confession**

**Ezekiel: "I told him to not get voted out and then he just goes and gets voted out three seconds later,What am I going to do now?"**

**Duncan: "ha,someone like Ezekiel getting some where,all I have to do is exploit his sexist ways to get him out"**

After I left I ran into someone was Katie."Hey..."

"Oh,Duncan, Courtney is messing with me, she's acting like she does not care for me."

"Wait,tell me what happened."

"Well I insulted her multiple times and she's acting like I do not exist" she whined.

**Confession **

**Duncan:Courtney finally got smart and figured out there's more to this game than dealing with Katies ridiculous obsession"**

"What should I do?" She said with tears coming down her eyes.

"Katie,calm down,you just need to upper the effort and play dirty."

I told her.

"Just think if you upped your efforts a lot more it will get her back in your circle faster then you can blink. "

"Oh Duncan, thank you."

She was crying and started to throw herself at him.

Duncan dodge her and she fell on the floor.

"Again as I told you before I have a girlfriend, find someone else to do that with."

She looked at me in shock as I smirked at her.I grabbed her hand and picked her up.

I started to go but told her"Remember what I said."

**Confession**

**Katie: "Duncan would not pick his girlfriend over me...would he...naw not in the game"**

After running into her I went to the cabin.

I went to Gwen's bunk and sat on it."Pasty wakeup. "

"Duncan, what do you want?"She said half asleep.

"Can you move over?"I asked her.

" What...Fine but you better not try anything. "

She moved over.

I removed my shirt and layed down.

I was closing my eyes,when she rolled over and layed on my chest.

**The** **next** **day**

**Tyler**

I woke on my bunk.I looked around and some bunks were empty and some people were sleeping.I got out of bed and started walking to the bathroom. I opened the door to find Katie on the floor."Katie, what are you doing. "I'm so sad because Courtney's ignoring me" she said whining."Calm down tell me what happened?"

"Well"

**Flashback**

**Kate**

**"Well good night bitch" I told Courtney before going to sleep. **

**"Have a good sleep" she replied in a happy tone.**

"You see"

"What I did not see anything, you were just staring off to space."

"Uh whatever, just leave me until the challenge starts,I'm taking a shower."

"OK"

**Trent**

"Guys,wake up,Duncan and Gwen are in the same beds! Uh,hello,guys,guys wake up,this is an outrage on the team."

Leshawna jerk her head up and hit the bunk on top."Oh"she said rubbing her head.

"Boy mind your business,its not like they did anything."

"Don't, mind the noise,he is just mad that he is leaving next time we vote" Noah remarked.

"Noah,he's just mad because he has no one to do that to."Heather said.

Duncan and Gwen woke up as Gwen rolled hers eyes at Trent

"You know what you are really getting on my nerves,I don't care about you at all,just stay out of me and Duncans or any of my friends wat..Duncan, feel free to hit this asshole anytime you want,because I don't care"Gwen said looking mad." Noted"Duncan said glaring at Trent.

"I'm going to go put makeup on"Gwen got off of Dncan's chest and walked out of the cabin." "I still think its nasty" I said.

Thats when Duncan walked up to me and threw me out.

**"Attention campers the challenge starts in 15 minutes."**

**Gwen**

I opened the door to the bathroom where I heard a crying someone in the shower.I also found Courtney, putting on make up.

"Hey,Gwen right what's up" She said in a happy go luckily voice.

"Uh,who's in the stall crying?"

"Uh,don't mind her what's up with you."

"Umm"

"Wahhhh" The sound of Katie balling out in the background.

"Well I'm going to go."

I walked out.

"Katie the challenge starts in 15 minutes." I heard Courtney yell.

"Stop being nice to me."

**Confession**

**Gwen:"What the hell is happening"**

**Chris**

"OK,campers, Its time for your challenge."

All the campers came to the mess hall.

"Ok ,I'm sure you guys are wondering about the merge." Everyone was looking wide eyed."Well keep waiting "

"Jerk" Heather said.

"Anyway this challenge is going to be a simple did come up with the challenge idea but I added a spin to it.I would of let him explain the idea but im not letting him talky because he already had too much camera challenge is a simple ome,all you have to do is answer questions about me."

**Confession**

**Noah:"I read allot of books,and The book of Chris is not one of them"**

**Heather:"Ha,as if anyone cares about the history of Chris or what Chris is currently doing now"**

**Gwen:"As if people would really know about this narcissist"**

**Duncan: "Who the fuck cares about Chris"**

"OK so you guys will pick one person to answer the questions.I'll give you some time to decide."

**Screaming Gophers**

"What are we going to do,none of us know about Chris" Leshawna said.

"I'll do it" Noah said.

"Ha, you know about Chris" Trent said trying to joke.

"Um,no but at least I can make a hypothesis."

"Good,now that we got this all figured out I got to go to the bathroom" Duncan said.

**Killer Bass**

"OK guys who knows about Chris" Bridgette said.

"Um,maybe I should go"Courtney said.

"All in favor "Courtney stated.

"No",Katie shouted.

"Oh,I'm sorry would you like to go" Courtney said happily.

Huh Katie sighed..."fine"

"Good we all in a agreement"

"Sure" Everyone simply said.

**Ezekiel**

I was not happy with that decision but I was going to have to live with is was until somebody came and tapped me.I turned around and it was Duncan.

"What do you want" I said glaring.

"Well,I kind of came off as a jerk and I wanted to say sorry."

"Oh,umm,really, I thought you were just a jerk eh."

"Yea,well I'm not,I also wanted to give you a suggestion."

"OK,what is it."

"I think you should be the one to answering all of the questions."

"What,why is that?"

"Well I'm not a sexist like you are, but I do believe people should go after what they believe in all the time."

"What are you saying eh?"

"If you feel in your heart that Courtney should not be the one up there,than I think you should answer Chris's questions."

"Fine I'll do it eh,thanks Duncan"Ezekiel said.

"Anything to help out a friend."

**Confession**

**Ezekiel :"Duncan, calling me a friend, and I thought he was a bad guy...maybe I could draw him into an alliance with me"**

Duncan left and I went back to my team.

Chris was talking to our team."Ok,who will be answering the questions? "

"I will eh"Ezekiel shouted with a smile on his face.

" Excuse me,but I was"Courtney started.

"Ok,Ezekiel I'm going to go to the Screaming Gophers first and then get you set up."

Chris left the room.

"What the heck Ezekiel, we all agreed that Courtney was going" DJ said annoyed.

"Well what's done is done,and may I add I don't think Courtney was the right fit anyway" Ezekiel said.

"Just wait until the vote you sexist freak" Courtney stated shaking.

**Confession**

**Courtney: "Great not only do we have bffBitch,We also have the sexist moron acting out to"**

**Katie:"Not only is Courtney not letting my insults faze her,but now Ezekiel's showing his true colors,I don't want him voted out I want Courtney voted out" **

"Ok,Screaming Gophers have you picked someone" Chris said.

"Yes we pick Noah" Heather said.

"Ok Ezekiel and Noah along with everyone else go to the Mess Hall."

Everyone went to the mess hall.

There was two tables and the two teams sat at each table.

"Good now this game is simple, all you have to do is answer questions.

Now there are only 5 questions that you have to answer.

You each will write down your answer on a piece of will also only get 15 seconds to answer each could get help from your team."

"OK first question,What is the first thing I do in the morning?"

**Confession**

**Duncan: "OK since this dude is asking stupid questions, I am going to just rob him allot more"**

**Heather: "Come on Chris, who the fuck knows that"**

**Killer Bass**

"OK Ezekiel we can put look in the mirror" Bridgette said.

"Yea,let's go with BridgettBridgette's idea" Geoff said.

"Thanks but I think I I'm going to pick my own eh."

"But I think we should go with what the teams "DJ said.

"Naw,Im good eh."

**Screaming Gophers**

"Hmm,since Chris is obsessed with his hair it ok probably that" Noah said shrugging.

"Yea,I would think its thank"Heather said.

"Good any objections" Noah said.

"Yea"Trent started.

" Overruled" Everyone said in unison.

**Chris**

"OK,Noah,What did you pick?"

He flashed his card and it read _"check your hair."_

"OK Ezekiel what is your answer"

_"_Well my team said something but I wanted to go down a different path,so I wrote "_whatch tv"_

"What no you son of a bit..."Courtney started.

" OK you both are wrong,I actually get Chef up"Chris said.

**Confession**

**Gwen:"Chris must be confused with another narcissistic person"**

**Courtney: "Chris is nice,ha and thinking about others please"**

**Heather:"Chris being nice, over my dead body"**

**Geoff:"How dear Ezekiel steps on the answer Brigette gives"He says angrily**

"OK next question,what is the word I say to describes you people the most?"

**Killer Bass**

"I got it eh"Ezekiel said confidently.

"Um its" Courtney started.

"No..I know what I'm doing."

**Screaming Gopher**

"That's easy,its campers" Leshawna said.

"Oh,yea that works" .He wrote on the paper.

"Ezekiel what did you write" Chris said.

"Well no thanks to my team I wrote teens."

**Confession**

**Noah:"What a idiot "**

**Courtney: "No thanks to our team",uh he is so annoying"**

"Noah?"

"Well thanks to Leshawna I wrote campers."

"One point for the Screaming Gophers" Chris said.

"Oh my god dude can we please switch the answerer" Geoff said.

"No,moving on,next question What is my favorite color."

"Who would know that shit" Duncan said.

"Well that notice you got after you signed the contract told you."

"That notice also said that we were going some place better" Gwen said.

"Well some of it was true."

"Oh,I see your 15 seconds is up Noah"

Noah quickly wrote something.

"Blue", Noah said with a shrug.

"Ezekiel"

"Um I wrote orange"

"No" I said black bridgette said.

"Sorry its black"Chris said.

"The Killer Bass has 0 while the Screaming Gophers have one."

"Question number 4 who am I really close to on the show?"

**Killer Bass**

"Look even if Brigette was right for the past few answers I'm still confident in my answers,therefore I saying Chef" Ezekiel said.

"Wow that what I was"Katie started.

"No" Geoff covered her mouth

"That's the right answer but if he hears he is going tol change it."

**Screaming Gophers**

"I'm guessing Chef"Owen said.

"Yea that's logical"Noah said.

"Wait I object"Trent said.

"Overruled" everyone said rolling there eyes.

"Your answer please Ezekiel and Noah."

Noah and Ezekiel showed their cards and one read Chef and the other one read chf eh"

"What you spelled it wrong" Courtney said outraged.

"What well you know what I mean eh."

" No I don't know what you mean so in that case the Screaming Gophers win with a score of two to 0."Chris said

**Confession**

**Duncan:"Good bye Ezekiel "**

**Ezekiel**

I decided to act fast since my team looked mad at me.I went up to Geoff and Dj."Hey guys um I was thinking Katie."

DJ and Geoff laughed at Ezekiel.

"Yea sure bro whatever you say" Geoff said.

"Thanks,we're not going to let women hold us down."

I walked away.

"Cool at least I'm secure." I said out loud.

"OK Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass please come to the voting ceremony."

**Voting**

"OK guys let's get to the vote and then I will say why you all are here,Killer Bass."

**Confession**

**Katie:"Whatever Courtney could wait,Ezekiel"**

**Bridgette:"Ezekiel"**

**DJ:"Ha,goodbye Ezekiel"**

**Geoff:"Ezekiel,never undermined Bridgette"**

**Courtney: "As if Ezekiel is getting anywhere in his life let alone this game...Ezekiel"**

**Tyler: "hahaha,I did not even do anything I just sat back and relaxed**

**...Ezekiel"**

**Ezekiel:"Good thing there are people I can trust good bye Katie"**

OK let's see,we have Courtney, Geoff,DJ,Brigette, And Tyler.

And last but not least we have Ezekiel.

"No One voted for Katie."Geoff said.

" Yea I know I just wanted to see your faces."Ezekiel your out of here"Chris said smiling.

"You know what at least I tried to make it as long as possible eh."

"Get out of here you sexist freak" Duncan said.

"Duncan, don't be too mean" Gwen said.

"You said I should follow my dreams and beliefs"Ezekiel said glaring.

"Well your dreams and beliefs repulses people that's why you got voted out therefore it's not my problem."Duncan said rolling his eyes.

"Fine,Whatever eh" Ezekiel walked to the boat and got on.

"What do you want Chris"Heather said.

"I have to tell you that the merge is one elimination away so plan accordingly."

"You said" Courtney started.

"But what I'm saying now is true,so bye" Chris walked off.

**Confession**

**Courtney:"Looks like I need to be a little bit more aggressive to get Katie out"**

**Duncan: " Finally one more person and then the merge"**

**Leshawna:"Yea I'm so happy that I'm making it...at least I hope I am"**

**Heather:"Its about time"**

**(Sadie,Harold,Lindsey,Eva,Beth,Cody,Izzy, Justin,Ezekiel)**

**Screaming Gophers**

**Heather,Noah,Gwen,Owen,Leshawna, Duncan,Trent**

**Killer Bass**

**Courtney, Bridgette,DJ,Katie,Geoff, Tyler**


	11. Chapter 11

**After the ceremony **

**Trent**

One more elimination away. I said over and over again in my mind.I either need to strive to win to make it to the merge,or I could try to get Duncan out.I walked to the cabin and tried to open the door knob. It was locked. "What's good" I yelled.

Noah opened the door and said "What do you want."

"Come on is cold and dark,let me in."

"Well, usually when an animal,say like a bird gets cold they migrate to the heat."

"What are you saying?"

"Well" Noah started.

"Look,you don't live here anymore get over it" Heather said.

"Shut,up Heather no one was talking to you!"

That's when Duncan went next to Noah and swung a punch at me.

I fell back on my head.

"Uh",I said closing my eyes.

**Courtney**

I was in the bathroom getting myself ready for bed when someone walked in.I looked over at Katie and gave her my brightest smile. " Hey Katie what's up."

"Uh,stop being so nice to me,I hate you for getting Sadie out,and you hate me for pestering you with it."

"I thought getting Sadie out was a team effort."

"Are you stupid, it was not a team effort it was you."

"Oh,well let's just agree to disagree."

I walked out of the bathroom with the sounds of screaming and frustrating in the background.

**Confession**

**Courtney: "She is completely dumb if she thinks I'm over this by my attitude towards her"**

**Katie: "She can't be over it...can she maybe, uh I hate not knowing things and Sadie can tell you because there was this one time where..."**

**Duncan**

"Thanks Duncan even though I can handle myself" Heather said to me.

"Please, I was waiting to punch him in the face forever."

"Well let's get to bed guys,tomorrow is the last elimination and let's just hope its not one of us...let's hope its Trent" Noah said as he got in his bunk.

"I hear you on that,bro."

I went to my bunk and layed my head down.

"Duncan, come here" I heard Gwen say.

"Am I going to get lucky pasty?"

"Ha,in your dreams,and can you lay...in the bed with me again,you feel warm" she said giggling.

"Sure babe" I hopped in the bed and layed my head on the she rolled over and layed her head on my chest.

**Owen**

I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night because I had to go to the bathroom .This was weird because I usually don't do that.I shrugged it off.I moved my body off the bed and opened the cabin door.I saw that Trent was sitting on the steps."Oh are you guys going to let me in now."

I did not know what to say so I simply said "Naw bro sorry,I just came to use the bathroom."

He turned around and looked at eyes went wide and seemed a little surprised to see me.

"Are you guys going to let me in now?"

"No,I just came to use the bathroom."

"Do you like how they treat me?Its not right,don't you think."

"Well you are pretty messed up at times" I said shily.

"Why is that?"

"Well if you go down the list you did a lot of messed things."

"I did not mean to,its just Duncan's a jerk,and I really like Gwen,and I hate Heather, and Noah hates me to."

"Come on Trent,I don't know what to say,I guess despite everything, you're really not a bad guy its just you have to find the right one and thank before you speak."

"Thank you Owen,for believing me.

I don't know but,do you want to be in a alliance, It would just be me and you from here on out."

"Um,well sure I guess, but I really need to go to the bathroom."

"Thank,you so much...friend"He said happily.

I walked up and went to the bathroom.

**Confession**

**Trent:" Yes a friend, now I'm back in this game. "**

**Owen:"Trent, is nice...I guess"**

**The next day.**

**Duncan**

I woke up with the sun beaming in my eyes.I rubbed my eyes and blocked my eyes because of the burning sensation I was feeling.I then looked down on my chest,to see that Gwen was gone.I then turned my heads upward to see that Leshawna was gone to.I figured that they probably was having some girl time.

I got off of my bunk to find Trent laying on the porch. "Hey Duncan't" He said with a smirk on his face.

I pushed passed him not even giving a thought to what he said to me."Wait don't you want to know why I'm calling you that?"

"If I cared about you then yes I would wonder, but I don't...so"

"I got a alliance member.I bet you would want to know who the person is."

"Nope,I don't care."

"When you're voted off you won't have that attitude."

"Yea,still don't care."I walked off with him shouting in the background." Well I don't care either,accept when you're voted off."

I walked to the mess hall.

**Gwen**

I was at the mess hall with Leshawna and Brigette. Brigette was talking about how Geoff and her need to get closer."I don't know, I feel awkward when it is just me and him."

"Girl,maybe you to need to go on a double date with someone" Leshawna said.

"Yea,but with who."

Brigette and Leshawna started to stare at me.

"Uh,fine...you two are annoying me."

"Thank you so much" Bridgette reached in for a hug.

"Fine,but you better talk to him,I don't want me and Duncan to talk while you sit there awkwardly."

"Fine" Bridgette said.

"Where are you going to be at anyway? And what food are you going to eat?" Leshawna asked.I can get Duncan to steal some food from Chris's cabin.

And we can have are date...um near.

Hmm,I don't know."

"How about right here" Bridgette said.

"Yea this will be perfect, it will have to be after the elimination ceremony."

I looked at Leshawna and said "what are you going to be doing?"

"Girl,I'm going to sleep."

**Heather **

I went to the bathroom.I opened the door when I ran into someone coming out we bump into each other and fell in the other direction." Hey watch where you are going you insolent fool."

I looked up and say that it was Courtney.

She looked mad.

"Well I was the one coming out which means I have the right away."

"Well I opened the door first so you should of saw me coming in.I don't think that someone like you would notice but these are not doors that opened themselves you know."

"Uh,five seconds with you and you're already annoying the hell out of me."

"How about we just go our separate ways and pretend that this never happened" I said glaring at her.

"Since I'm the bigger person here I guess I will allow it."

"I suggested it,how are you the bigger person?"

"I'm sorry are you still talking to me"She as she was walking off with a smirk on her face.

**Duncan**

I walked in the mess hall and noticed that no one had food in front of them.I thought this was odd but I ignored it and walk to Bridgette, Gwen and Leshawna."Hey,babe and babes friends."

"Hey Duncan" Gwen said with a smile.

"What up white boy" Leshawna said.

"Uh,hey Duncan...umm I need to ask you something."

Gwen rolled her eyes and said "Me and you and Geoff and Bridgette are going on a double that OK?"

"Oh, that's fine."

"Why did you have a hard time asking me that?"

Bridgette put her head down in shame and said "I have no idea."

"Duncan, she's just nervous and anxious about the date" Gwen defendant.

"Oh,that's OK, when is the date going to be?"

"Here after the vote,and you are going to steal the food."

"Oh OK, and is Leshawna going to be our waiter."

"Boy get the fuck out of here."

"Haha,bye Gwen" I gave her a kiss and Bridgette said "bye and thanks."

Leshawna just glared and smiled a little bit.

I left them and walked over to Noah.

"What up bro."

He was reading a book.

"The merge is coming and that's all I'm thinking about."

"I heard Trent got a new alliance member."

"How did you hear that?"

" The idiot told me."

"Its unlikely that he'll do anything, I don't think we should be worried."

"Yea,you're right."

After 10 minutes of silence

Noah tapped me and said "listen"

**Courtney**

I walked to the steps of the mess hall and I turned around. I thought someone was behind me but I soon shrugged it off.I walked up the stairs and opened the door.I was pushed to the ground by someone. "Move" she shouted.I looked up and saw that it was none other than Katie. I gave her an Innocent smile and said "oh that must of just been a mistake."

"No it was on purpose."

"Well it was probably my mistake anyway."

That's when Heather came out of no where and said."I'm pretty she said it was on purpose."

"I know I just like to see the good in everyone" I said faking a smile.I got up off the ground and stared at when the door opened and Trent and Owen came out of it and walked passed us and sat down in separate places. I ignored it and Katie started to talk. "Wait you hate Courtney to" she said looking at Heather.

That's when Trent came out of nowhere and said"You hate Heather to."

"Yea" me and Heather said glaring at each other.

"I will help you to get rid of her" Trent and Katie said in unison.

"That would be perfect... Excellent."

Courtney and Heather said.

"Good, we'll talk" I heard Katie say.

Trent tapped me and said "she will be gone. "

**Confession**

**Heather:"Oh please,Courtney is the least of my troubles,but this is a good opportunity to use Katie to get Trent out...and especially with the merge coming, I'm going to need a gullible idiot"**

**Courtney; "Don't make me laugh, Heather is easy to get out,Its just Katie,that's the hard made Katie think that I still care about her,that's a major wrench in my plans to throw her off...she shook her head,Trent will just have to be my monkey until I get her out"**

**Duncan: "If I push the right buttons,in this specific scenario,I think we can make it so everyone is happy, well everyone but Trent and Katie..."**

**Bridgette:There is mad hate going around, but I don't care I have a date coming up and I'm sticking to it.**

**Chris**

**OK campers, its challenge time,Everyone report to the bonfire.**

"Ok campers, before I tell you about the challenge I'm going to have to tell you something first. There will be a season two of this show and who ever gets eliminated tonight, will be last of the cast. The campers looked shocked." Wait so who are the season two cast"Trent said.

"The season two cast will be the first ten people plus four people from the merge. That will be Sadie,Harold,Lindsey,Eva,Beth,Cody,Izzy,Justin, Ezekiel and who ever gets eliminated tonight."

"Any questions?"

"Will you chose the four other people to be in season two?" Gwen asked.

"Nope,it will be the winner of this season."

"Wait, why are you doing this? Noah asked.

"To make more money, duh,and its to give people or underdogs another chance back in the the challenge it is just a simple cooking you have to do is make vanillavanilla it must be only reason why chef did not feed you today is because who ever wins gets a buffet for there yeah your team will have to set the table that we are going to eat at."

"That's why you did not feed us,so we can get a buffet at the end" Heather said.

"Yup it makes you guys work harder.

,now go!"

**Screaming Gophers**

**Owen**

As I was getting ready to go to the kitchen Trent pulled me to the side.I looked at him and he started to talk."OK,Owen we need to lose this challenge in order to get Duncan out of the game,remember he is our arch enemy."

"Trent,i'm not really comfortable losing the. ..."

"OK so you need to do something to distract them so we can will have sabotage the mix or something... Can you do that?"

"Um.."

"Great, get it done and I will frame Duncan."

**Duncan**

"Ok,Noah can you get the ingredients. Gwen can you get the bowl and can you preheat the oven to 350°.Heather and Leshawna can you set the table.

"Ok" They all shouted in unison.

**Confession**

**Duncan: "I guess Chris is more ready for the merge because this challenge is bull shit."**

"Duncan what can I do." I turned around and saw that it was Trent. "You can go die somewhere in a hole."

He leaned in and said "You're going to regret those words when you get voted out."

"I'm trembling in fear right now" I said sarcastically.

**Confession**

**Trent:"I struck fear in Duncan,this is getting me off to a good start"**

I walked away from Duncan when I got pulled to the side.I looked and it was Courtney.

**Killer Bass**

**Courtney**

"Look Trent, you hate Heather and I hate Heather,therefore you need to you need to mess up her efforts to get this challenge done.I need you to frame her and have her voted out."

"Yea but I was thinking you can help vote out someone who I..."

"No,you signed up to help me therefore we are sticking with my plan."

Just then Katie opened the door and saw us."I heard everything and i'm telling Heather"She said victoriously."Go and stop her!" I ran off to go and find Katie.

**DJ**

"Guy's I know how to cook,therefore you just set the table."

"Alright" everyone shrugged and said.

**Katie**

I ran to go find Heather when Trent tripped me."Look you can't tell Heather, because I want Heather out of this game."

"Well I want Courtney out of this game" I said.

"Really,why is that?"

"Because she dictated my bestfriend getting voted out."

"Why do you hate Heather?"

"She insults me anytime she can get.

But she's the least of my problems,I really hate Duncan."

"Why do you hate Duncan?He's a saint.

He's the only reason why I hate Courtney."

"Wait why is that?"

"Well he told me that it is usually the person who hates you that the person who will mess with you."

"Duncan is not to be trusted, he stole my girlfriend right from uunder me he's a homewrecker."

"Who is his girlfriend anyway?"

"Its Gwen,but she liked me first."

"Oh,that's awful,I will tell you what though I'm friends with Duncan I can confront him on it."

"He will probably come up with a lye."

"It does not hurt to try."

"That sounds good. "

"Thank you."

"But first I have to tell Heather what I saw.

Katie ran off to go find her.

**Owen**

Noah put the plane vanilla cake on the table. He walked away to go find the decorations.I took the cake and threw it on the ground. Unfortunately for me Noah walked in right when I did ," What did you do.l?Guys get in here" everone came rushing in with disappointment in there eyes."who did this?"Duncan said."It was Owen"Noah said.

"Why,why would you do this."

"Well uh" I looked at Trent and he gave me a disappointed look.

**"OK campers time to feed me cake."**

Chris walked in and saw the Cake on the the looked gross out as bugs already started to swarm the cake.

He stepped out and saw the the Killer Bass cake looked good on the table and ready to eat.

The Killer Bass win by default.

They Killer Bass you all made it to the merge congratulations and you get a buffet waiting for you in the mess hall.. As for you Screaming Gophers one of you will be voted out.

**Brigette**

I went up to Gwen and Duncan and said"Try not to get voted off we still have our date."

"Thanks but I think we will be safe tonight" Duncan said staring at Owen.

I walked away and totally forgot to asked Geoff.I walked to him and he was going to the cabin."Uh,Hey Geoff... I was wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with me."

"Cool babe,when."

"Today after the voting Duncan and Gwen and you and me."

"That's fine."

**Noah**

I walked to Duncan and said"I'm guessing Owen because that's Trent's only alliance member. "

"I was thinking that to because at the merge I need to make everyone hate Trent then would surily get voted out then."

**Voting time**

"OK campers today was not much of a challenge, but you still failed at it.I don't really know why,but you still managed to fuck up remember when you vote you have to keep in mind that who ever gets voted off today will be a cast member on season two.

**Voting**

**Heather:" Owen,I don't really know what happened but...Yea Owen"**

**Noah:"Owen"**

**Gwen:"Sorry Owen,best of luck in season two."**

**Leshawna:"Owen"**

**Duncan:"I guess you were Trent's alliance member... I don't really know,but Owen"**

**Trent:"Haha,sorry you should've been more discreet with your sabotaging...Owen"**

OK the person who did not make it to the merge is...Owen.

"Its OK I had at least made it to season two and one more thing who ever wins please do not pick Trent to be in season two, I would really like to have a enjoyible experience."

Everyone but Trent gave Owen a hug and waved as he got on the boat.

Then everyone turned and glared at Trent.

"What."

**(Sadie,Harold,Lindsey,Eva,Beth,Cody,Izzy, Justin,Ezekiel,Owen)**

**Heather,Noah,Gwen,Leshawna, Duncan,Trent,Courtney, Bridgette,DJ,Katie,Geoff, Tyler**


	12. Chapter 12

**Confession**

**Katie: "I made it to the merge,...I'm so happy now all I have to do is get with Duncan to get these loser's out of here"**

**Gwen:"Making it to the merge,I like it and I'm going to try my best to win,but there are a whole lot of surprises on this show at least I did meet Duncan, Bridgette, Leshawna,Noah,Cody and tonight Geoff so it was not all bad... Unfortunately Trent is still...here though ..."**

**Trent:"Uh,Duncan made it,that sucks,but at least Gwen made it,the love of my life,Now that the merge is here I can befriend people on the other team and build hatred for Duncan on the other team"**

**Tyler: "Looks like the jock who sucks a sports made it to the merge,I need to not really be a extra if I want to survive"**

**Courtney:"I'm upset that Katie's still here, I blame it on the stupid screw ups of our former teammates,and my lack of plotting but we are merged and the only person who hates me on the other team is Heather, but she won't be a problem"**

**Heather: "Am I disgusted that Trent made it, yes,but other than that I'm proud that I made it here,then again look at my competition"**

**Noah: *reading* he looked at the camera and said "What I was forced to make a confession"**

**Leshawna :"I made it,I have a hand full of people left until I get my million dollars"**

**Bridgette: "Chris I have a date,this is ridiculous uh,fine I guess I'm happy now get me out of here she started to freak out and pulled the knob so hard that she fell back and broke the seat."**

**Geoff:"Wow what happened in here,anyway making it to the merge is cool"**

**DJ:"I knew mama was right,If I just keep an honest smile I will get some where and therefore I made it to the merge "**

**Duncan:"I made it,Im not surprised,but if you would excuse me, I have people to manipulate before my date...but not that it matters but at the end of the day everyone's looking to take the cake home so people in this half will be allot more cunning"**

**Chris**

Ok former Killer Bass as your last decision as a team before you're officially are really one big group. You have to decide if your former Screaming Gophers will join you in the buffet it's all up to you."Yea sure whatever."The Killer Bass said in unison.

**Duncan**

Everyone started to walk over to the mess I then pulled Heather and Courtney to the side."Uh,Duncan what do you want?And what is she doing here?"Heather said glaring at Courtney.

"Look I understand that you two are not at the best of terms but since we're merged its a new ball game."

"What are you saying" Courtney said returning the glare to Heather.

" Look I have a date when I walk through those doors so im going to make this quick. Courtney you hate Katie.

Heather you hate Trent.

Heather has Katie wrapped around her fingers.

Courtney you have trent wrapped around your fingers.

So how about you put your differences aside and get your two enemies out of this game."

"Pssh,as if"Courtney said.

"For once I agree with her" Heather said.

"And don't you have a hand in Katie to?" Courtney said to me.

"I do but Trent is the one I'm really after but if you to conjure up a plan to get her out im more than happy to be part of the voting."

No"

"Fine but don't be mad when to two biggest annoying people in the world start to really weigh on you" I said as I walked in.

**Confession**

**Heather: " Sure it might of been a small confrontation with Courtney that got me to hate her in the first place,but come on I was right. So until she admits that I was right then maybe we can work Duncan did have a point so...What the fuck am I saying...She needs to apologize for being wrong"**

**Duncan**

"Hey Duncan wait up I need to talk to you" I heard Katie's voice from behind.I stopped and looked at her.I wanted to ask you two questions."And they make it quick I have a date to get to."

"Duncan you need to go to your date."

I looked up and it was Leshawna.

"How about you get out of peoples conversations" Katie yelled back.

"I know that girl did not say what I think she said." Leshawna started to walk over to us.

As she was walking over I said "What do you think you're doing."

"Leshawna is not a part of our alliance so who cares."

**Confession**

**Duncan:"Uh,what a bitch"**

Leshawna came rushing in with fury in her eyes."You need to learn something called respect. "

"You are the one budding into my conversation and who are you anyway.I'm trying to talk to Duncan if you don't mind."

"That's it" Leshawna then was about to pounce on her,thats when I came in a pulled her away. Katie looked at me baffled so I gave her a "I'm on your side" wink."Duncan that girls going to get it" Leshawna said to me clearly pissed.I sat her down so she can cool off."Look I'll be fine just go to your thanks"she said glaring at Katie from afar.

**Trent**

As I was walking to the Mess hall I heard Leshawna yell to Duncan. Duncan's having a date.I thought to is the thing that that could get me on the map as likeable person.I made it to the door of the mess hall. That's when Duncan came out of no where and said "what are you doing?"

"I'm just going in to eat."

"Sorry but that's not happening" He said giving me an angry glare.

"Well I know about your date"I gave a glare back to him.

"So what"

"You better watch how you treat me or else your date will be ruined."

"Fine" he smiled,"After you"He pushed me in and I fell into my shoelace into some tables of food.

I looked up and everyone was staring at me.

"Nice going" Tyler said in a sarcastic voice.

Noah looked up and just smirked.

Duncan walked passed me and smiled evilly at me.

I walked passed the falling Trent and went to where Gwen and bridgette were already were in their normal clothes and were just talking.I walked over and Gwen said "did you do that to Trent?"

"If I say yes will you be mad."

"Maybe"

"Ah look at that you guys are cute and where does that leave me waiting for Geoff."

"Uh,cute" Duncan and Gwen said at the same time.

"Come on it can't be that bad guys" Bridgette then Trent got up from his humiliation and walked over to us.

"Um ,hey can I sit with you."

Gwen and Duncan stared holes into Trent.

"Well Geoff is not here yet so sure" Bridgette said.

"Great,I will just sit here until Geoff gets here."

"No,Duncan"said.

"Come on what's wrong with Trent."

"Brigette this is the man version of Katie" Gwen said glaring.

"Yea I know you told me but well I'm just waiting for Geoff."

"Gwen you are so funny, I know you're just playing."

"Right" She said rolling her eyes.

"So"

"No,Im not waiting with this annoying price of where is Geoff?"

"I don't know he's probably at the bathroom or something."

**Geoff**

*In the cabin sleeping *

10 minutes

**Duncan**

"So" Trent started.

"Stopped talking!" Gwen shouted.

"Duncan can you go find Geoff?"

Brigette was looking upset.

Duncan got up and went on the other side of the table and said "You're coming to"

"I much rather stay here"Trent said.

"Non negotiable" Gwen and Duncan said in unison."Whatever my love and this dude says."

I grabbed him and moved him to the door.

"Yes Duncan"

I put my arm against his neck and put him the the window of the mess hall. I punched him in the was coming from his mouth. "Ow"

"You do that again and you will have more."

"I'm telling Gwen" Trent ran off to the mess j.

I just walked away to try to look for Geoff.I first looked in the bathroom. There was nobody in I then looked to the bonfire and then the where in sight I thought to myself.

I then was about to just go back when I forgot to check the cabin.I went to the Killed Basses cabin and notice he was sleeping.

I rolled my eyes i shook him a little.

"Geoff you fuck up man."

"Huh,what?"

"The date, you forgot about it"

"Oh,shit can we reschedule."

"I mean do you want to tell Brigette that?"

"You can do that thanks" He said.

**Confession**

**Duncan: "Well this dude seems out of character...I don't know why...but if he does turn out to be a jerk I guess it will be easier for me to vote him off"**

I walked out of the cabin and headed to the mess hall.I walked back to the table a saw that Trent was sitting alone tending to his bloody mouth with no one looking with a care in the world.I walked in and sat down next to Gwen."So where is he?"

"He said that he felt bad and he was so tired that he wanted to reschedule."

"Oh he could of told me" Brigette said feeling let down.

**Confession**

**Bridgette: "All this time I just wanted a day of no competition and a normal a normal date,But hey I guess I'm going to have to wait..."**

*10 minutes later

After 10 minutes of Gwen comforting her sad friend and me sitting awkwardly. I looked around and to my surprise everyone left and went back to the ,it was really uncomfortable out here.I looked at Gwen and she gave me a head nod to tell me I can Brigette had her head down in disappointment.

**Trent**

"Thanks for letting me sleep in the cabin again, I'm glad that you guys came to your senses of going against Duncan to let me back in."

"The talking is not needed as I told you before" Noah said turning the page in his book.

"And I would like to acknowledge that you only came in here to grab your stuff...or so you say"Heather said while looking in the and Noah began to glare at him." Well you see I only said that because I just wanted to sleep back here again. "

"So your telling me that you only came here to annoy the hell out of us?" Noah said.

"No,I came here to stop your hypnotized brain from Duncans manipulative ways."

"Get the fuck out" Heather,Leshawna and Noah looked at them and walked out while putting his head down.

**Morning**

**Wake up campers its challenge get up and go to the bond fire for your for your first merged challenge.**

**Duncan**

I woke up and looked over to Gwen's bunk.I saw Noah get up and give me a head nod. I return the node and went on looking at Gwen.

She was in there still sleeping. I got out of bed and grabbed my shirt and put it went to her bunk."Gwen wake up "I said while shaking her a little bit." Uh Bridget was hurting all night."

"Wow really"

"Yea it was awful."

"Why did she take it so hard,I mean it was just a date?"

"See now I was thinking that to,but some people just take things to the heart."

"Oh,well I hope she gets better."

"Duncan you have your shirt on backwards"

I looked down and put my arms in my sleeves to turn it forward.I step back because I was trying to turn my shirt forward when I step on something and fell back."Duncan are you ok "

"Ow, and yea Im fine"

Gwen laughed a little and started to get off the bed when she fell and landed on me."Ha,that's what you get"I said.

"Shut up" She smirked.

**As I said again its challenge time you guys are doing really bad for your first day!**

"I'm going to get ready Duncan you should get to the challenge site before Chris spazzes out."

"Chris can wait I'll wait for you and for your information I think you look good just the way you are."

"aw really"Gwen said sounding like a girl.

"No I'm lying."

"You jerk."

I got up and gave Gwen a kiss on the lips.

**Morning (same time)**

**Wake up campers its challenge get up and go to the bond for your first merged challenge.**

**Noah**

"Uh stupid Chris" I said out loud.I got out of my bunk and put my shirt and cargo shorts along with my vest.I got up and gave a little head node to Duncan. I walked outside and notice that Katie was sitting on the turned around and said "I'm waiting for Duncan you know."

"I smirked and rolled my eyes and said

"Thats good to know"I said.

"Oh thank you" she said smiling at me.

"Yea...,you know who's going to the final 3 right."

"What did Duncan tell you who's in the final three?"

"Its me you and him."

"But what about his girlfriend?"

"Come on Katie Duncan says he will handle that...and he told me about your Courteney problem,he says he'll take care of that to, all you have to do is relax."

"Thanks Noah,Im glad you are in this alliance with me" She smiled and walked away.

**Confession**

**Noah:"Katie.. So stupid and weak minded she could get manipulated by anyone to do anything. But in all seriousness and feelings assigned Katies chapter is over in this game so with the help of Gwen,Duncan,Leshawna, and Courtney and me we could get her out. Unless the other seven team up and let's be honest that's not happening any time soon. if she happens to win immunity In this challenge then that would just strengthening my efforts he next challenge. "**

**Katie: "Noah put me in a place of some real security, so I'm just going to enjoy my self in this game...well just until I get to the final 3 then me and Duncan will just get Noah out...then again I'm going to have to check with Heather to get Courtney out to then I can relax"**

As she was walking away I walk over to the challenge site where Chris was hold the microphone.**As I said again its challenge time you guys are doing really bad for your first day!**

**"**Well,I'm here."

"We need 11 more people,your IQ must be smart enough to handle that.

**Confession**

**Noah: "What a dick"**

**Morning (same time)**

**Wake up campers its challenge get up and go to the bond fire for your first merged challenge.**

**Bridgette**

"Huh" I said as I got up and fix my hair and grabbed my sweater.I looked over at Geoff who was sleeping.I thought he liked me,I said to of a sudden he woke looked at around and then our eyes I looked at me and said "Hey Bridgette, I'm sorry about."

"Oh,please, One date that's all I wanted one date"

"I did say that we can reschedule"he said shrugging.

"When in this game are we going to get a buffet."

"I'm sorry" he said.

**As I said again its challenge time you guys are doing really bad for your first day!**

"I got to go."

With that I left out of the cabin and headed to the challenge site.

**Geoff**

"Damn,I fucked up,I did not know that missing one night could be so bad" I said out loud. "Dude you missed your first date for a girl you never even you ask me that kills the girlfriend points right there" Tyler said from nowhere.

"Dude first I did not know people were still here and what do you suggest I do?"

"I don't know how about you ask one of her friends or something what to do."

"Yea that would be perfect."

"Let's just get to the challenge first so Chris won't get pissed.

**Morning (same time)**

**Wake up campers its challenge get up and go to the bond fire for your for your first merged challenge.**

**Trent**

I woke up in my clothes and went to the bathroom. I walked in and looked at myself in the mirror. I fixed my hair and put on my 's when Courtney came in the bathroom. " OK Trent did you get any info on Heather?"

"Oh,um I had a lot going on that day so um no not really."

"l you just was wondering because you know I'm trying to get Heather out right."

"Yea I got you,don't worry,pretty soon Heather will be gone and everything will be fine." "Oh,ok"she said sounding irritated.

"I have question,Do you have any friends here that can join our alliance?"

"Yea sure I do,I will talk to them right away."

She said quickly while she walked went well I thought to myself. I got out of the bathroom and went to the challenge site.

**Courtney**

I walked away from Trent.I can't believe I did not get what I want.I want information to get Heather out.I mean ,Trent's not even good at being a monkey for 's when I got out of my train of thought and run into Heather."Hey" she said.**As I said again its challenge time you guys are doing really bad for your first day!**

**Morning (same time)**

**(Katie walking away from Noah)**

I walked away from Noah feeling very pleased with the information I just found was until Heather came out of nowhere and said "We are in the merge now, and its time for you to really pay attention if you want me..us to get to the top." "Yea OK"

"Now do you have the you have information on Courtney."

"Um no,but I will tell you what I give you as much information as you need on Court bitch today."

"Yea OK now leave."

**Confession**

**Katie: "I going to need to tell get rid of Heather after Courtney... This is just temporary"**

**Heather:"Puny and weak but useful for getting Trent and Courtney out...unless I consider what Duncan said... Naw"**

I turned around and Courtney bumped me."Hey"I said."Look I don't trust you but Duncan has some type of point"Courtney said."And if you are as strong minded as I am then you have been pondering on it all day."

"Fine I have"Heather admitted.

Heather and Courtney say at the same time

" I want to take out Katie...Trent."

"Look we can do this ,all we have to do is know the challenge."

"What if the challenge is beyond our control like a question challenge or something."

"We will just have to wait."

**As I said again its challenge time you guys are doing really bad for your first day!**

**All the campers woke up and went to the camp fire.**

OK campers now that we finally gathered here the producers wanted to pay tribute to people who in this easy challenge it is to similpy remember in the right order who got voted are 12 of you so there will be teams of two.

"Oh can we pick the teams" Courtney said.

"No"

**Confession**

**Gwen:"Chris, you stick me with Trent,you are going to have a murder case"**

**Duncan:"Anybody but Trent,Chris that goes for me and Gwen and my friends... No one should ever go through that torture"**

**Chris: "Stupid producers,All these campers are going to do is rant about there hate on specific people"**

**Noah:"...Who's ranting now Chris"**

**Chris**

"OK so Chef will pick your names out of a hat so it could be take it away."

"OK,so here are the people" He said in his normal voice.

He took the hat and pick the names.

"And the people are...

..." Uh hurry up" Courtney said annoyed.

"Heather and Tyler

DJ and Bridgette

Katie and Gwen

Trent and Noah

Courtney and Geoff

And last Duncan and Leshawna" Chef said out loud.

"Everyone ether looked happy sad or campers you are going to write the names down of the people who got voted off in will be in the separate the two people who gets the order right will and will get in order to all win you would have to meet me in the mess go!"

*Sadie,Harold,Lindsey,Eva,Beth,Cody,Izzy, Justin,Ezekiel,Owen*

**Duncan and Leshawna**

"Come on white boy let's go win this" Leshawna said.

"Yea hold on."

"Alright I'll be on the dock."

I went up to Noah. "Your lucky,I got Trent"

"Some one had to get him" I said sarcastically. "Just leave."

I laughed and walked away.

I waved to Gwen and walked to the dock."Ok we have 10 peoples eliminations that we have to think about."

"Well we should start with what we know" I said.

"Well we have Owen who was the last one then Ezekiel." "Also that crazy boy Justin but I'm not that sure who went out next" Leshawna said.

We pondered.

**Noah and Trent**

"OK Sadie went out first and then Harold,and then Lindsey."

"No"Trent said out loud.

"I'm pretty sure It wasn't me" Trent said.

"What are talking about?,No I don't even want to know I just need you to think about the eliminated player...Eva was next" I remembered.

**Heather and Tyler**

"Come on Heather" Tyler told me."I'll be right there."

I walked up to Katie. "Katie, you are partnered up to Gwen right."

"Yea"

"I heard Courtney talking to Gwen about you,it was that day you were crying in the Gwens just going to thank that you are crazy."

"Really, how can Courteney do that?"

" I don't know to me it's just that she is ruining your character.I think you should prove to her that you are not crazy and all the bad stuff Courtney says about you.I mean I just trying to look out for you as a friend."

"Ok I'll prove that I'm not crazy,...Gwen let's go."

I walked over to Tyler.

"That girl is all confused" He said staring at her."Hmm I did not know that the jock played attention to anything on this show."

"Staying low key while storing information works pretty well for me."

"By the way Sadie and Harold was first to get voted off."

**Katie and Gwen**

I looked at Gwen as she was waving to could the time I could bring up allot of how I'm not crazy and how Trent like her first.

"Hey Gwen, I've never really talked to you Gwen, what's up"I said smiling.

"Oh I'm good thanks" She said awkwardly.

"Do you want to get to the challenge or what"

"Hahah,you're really funny Gwen,now that we're friends I just wanted to tell you something, how is your relationship going."

"Um that's really personal, I rather not say so can we get to these challenges done."

"Um...Trent likes you first."

" It really doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out"She said rolling her eyes.

"Well

**Courtney and Geoff**

"Courtney you're a girl so I was wondering if you can give me some advice."

"Yea what's up."

"Well I had a date with Bridgette and I kind of fell asleep and told her we can have the date later and now she is pissed."

" Well Geoff in order to make that up is to ask for another honestly Bridgette is a pretty easy going person unlike other girls say like me."

"So your saying just try to indulge her with kindness."

"Yea its not that hard."

"Now let's get to this challenge."

**DJ and Brigette**

**"**Bridgette come on we have to do the challenge before someone else's wins"

"DJ I'm just too upset to think you know"

"Geoff did mess up and but is it possible that you can give him another chance.I just think he really likes you and if you just give him another chance then he will be really greatful."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yea" DJ smiled.

**Leshawna and Duncan**

"Izzy and Cody then Beth" Leshawna said out loud.

"So its Owen Ezekiel Justin, Izzy Cody and Beth" I said out loud.

**Noah and Trent**

"Sadie,Harold,Lindsey then Eva then Beth."

"All those times you people tried to get me out but you failed,sorry that I'm not on that list" Trent said to me not adding any contribution to the challenge.

**Heather and Tyler**

" So Sadie then Harold and who got voted off your team that day"Tyler said to me.

"Umm...Lindsey, then Eva."

**Katie and Gwen**

"So who got voted off first."

"Don't you know why I got mad at Courtney,she talks to you allot so you know."

"Not really, we really never said two words to each other."

"Stop protecting Courtney,you're safe now let it out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let it out Gwen just let it out."

"No foreal what are you talking about?You are on some serious other stuff."

**Courtney and Geoff**

I turned away from a thinking Geoff and looked at Gwen who was looking annoyed by Katie.

**Confession**

**Courtney:"Honestly Katie is just so stupid to see that she has a lot more enemies then friends"**

**Chris**

"And Leshawna and Duncan win the game and gain immunity for the first challenge in the merge.I will tell you the people voted off were Sadie, Harold, Lindsey, Eva,Beth,Cody,Izzy,Justin,Ezekiel and for all you other campers good luck because one of you is going to get the boot."

**Gwen**

I walked away to the awkward situation to get to Duncan and Leshawna. They were both grinning from ear to ear."You guys Im so happy for you."

I gave Duncan a hug and high fived Leshawna.

"Yea girl it was a lot of thinking but we pulled it off."

"Sorry that you are in danger of the vote pasty."

"Well if I got voted off at least I know that you will still have a chance" I smiled.

"I will be right back I got to check around" Duncan told me as he walked away.

"Girl,How was your partner?"

"All I can say is unless I get swayed otherwise she got my vote tonight" I said bluntly.

"Yea as you would probably say Karma's a bitch" Leshawna said.

**Duncan**

"Hey Duncan what's going on?" Trent said.

"Get the fuck away from me."

"Fine whatever" Trent said walking off.

I looked at Noah and said "Katie or Trent"

Noah looked unsure until Courtney popped out of nowhere and said "Katie" "I seconded that" Heather said popping out of nowhere also.I looked at them to and then at Noah and I just said "OK"

Heather and Courtney walked away.

Noah then started to talk "What are we going to do about Heather and Courtney kombo stringing together."

"We can make Trent vote them off so we can feel less guilty and hopefully they can take their antagonistic ways on season two if they get picked."

"Yea,but how?"

"I guess we are going to have to just take it one step at a time."

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Katie walked up to me.

"Katie we decided that we are going to vote Courtney off."

"I'm not surprised some people or bitches just have to the way Noah told me about the final three and I appreciate it.

**Geoff**

I fucked up with Bridgette so now I'm just going to have to make it up to her.I walked over to her and said "I'm sorry I was a jerk to you I should've never did that to you."

Bridgette glared at me but gave me a emphatic smile and said

"I forgive you" she sighed and smiled "just don't mess up again ok."

"You got it."

"Now who should we vote out"

"I was not really thinking about that I was just thinking of you"

"So OK we can just do a throw away vote." "Ok"

**Duncan**

"Duncan!" Gwen shouted.I walked away from Noah to Gwen. "Yea what's up."

"Who are you Voting for because me and Leshawna guessed Trent."

"Oh,I was going to vote Katie tonight.I think she's ran her course."

"I don't blame you for that."

"Leshawna wanted to but she just sided with me."

"I guess the vote will just fall where they fall"

I said shrugging.

**Voting**

"OK campers, some of y'all just payed attention to your personal lives whether then doing the actually challenge. Sincce my stupid producers made this challenge mad easy, the next challenge will be very difficult,but anyway its time to vote...And remember Leshawna and Duncan have immunity."

**Confession**

**Courtney:" I win you lose,Katie I can not wait to see the look on her face,When she finds out that I won"**

**Noah: "Told you your time here was over spent...Katie"**

**Gwen:"Like Duncan said let the votes fall where they may so my vote happens to fall on Trent more than anything,but if Katie leaves I would not really care to much"**

**Leshawna: "As much as I want Katie gone for the straight disrespect I'm going to have to go with Gwen and vote Trent"**

**DJ:"Noah,I don't think it's going to happen but I don't know who to vote for"**

**Bridgette's:"Tyler"**

**Geoff:"Trent"**

**Heather: "Katie"**

**Tyler:"I truly feel bad for her so Katie... I just don't feel that she can make it here..Katie" **

**Trent: "Katie said something about Courtney... So I guess ...Courtney"**

**Duncan:"Uh,Katie, If only you were a little bit smarter and less Obvious you would have made it a little bit further.. ...Katie"**

**Katie:"Hahahaha,I win Courtney, I win and you lose. ... Courtney"**

**Katie 5 Noah1 Trent 3 Courtney 2 Tyler 1 **

"OK Leshawna and Duncan and Dj and Heather and Bridgette and last but not least Gwen Tyler and Noah you guys racked up 1 vote but not enough to get you out."

"How many votes did I get" Katie glared at Courtney."We'll get there."

"So Courtney,Katie and Trent are left"

One of you have 5 votes,one of you had 2 votes and one with 3 votes."

"Trent you're safe congratulations and then theres ...Courtney.

" What!"

"Courtney is behind who voted for me!"

"You don't have to ask Chris because it was me" Duncan said standing up.

"You,we were going to the final 3...You lied to son of a bit..."

"Woe no one calls my boyfriend a son of a bitch,and honestly you deserve it the way you treat other people for your friend getting voted off."

"I was behind that bye the way" Duncan said smiling.

Duncan I hate you so much and you could of told me Courtney.

"What did you think I was trying to say to you for ever" Courtney said.

"I'm sorry"She said feeling down.

" If you would have just listen to me the first time maybe we would have never been here and I do not accept your apology I think you are stupid and should go to the only best friend you have...Sadie."

"Fine I will go, but Duncan you're a home wrecker to Trent and Gwen and to the rest of you people, none of you assholes deserves the money.

" Girl get out of here."

"And you Leshawna I never Like you ."

And another one bites the dust will be out next find out next time.

**(Sadie,Harold,Lindsey,Eva,Beth,Cody,Izzy, Justin,Ezekiel,Owen,Katie)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Well thats done"Heather said walking away.

" This chick has no respect for anyone."Leshawna said also walking off.

"Good bye campers its going to be a hell of a day tomorrow" Chris said smirking.

"Ding-Dong the bitch is voted offfffff"Courtney sung stretching the last word out.

"Courtney that does not rhyme" Noah remarked.

"Well she's not dead,now that would be a real good jingle."

Courtney and Noah walked away.

"Well I'm going to bed,goodnight you coming?"

"Yea Im just going to the bathroom first."

Bridgette and Geoff walked off.

"Well...I'm going to bed."

Tyler walked off.

"Maybe the hate and the fighting can be gone." DJ walked off optimistically.

"Gwen did you hear that Duncan is nothing but a homewrecker. Its dished Duncan.

Gwen I will be waiting for you outside the cabin if you want to get rid of this jerk." Duncan was about to jump and pounce but Trent ran off.

Gwen and Duncan

"Little bitch."

"So my boyfriends an antagonist."

"Yea I am." Duncan said putting his head down.

"So and be honest are you using me for the money."

"If I was using you I would not put effort into telling you I like you.I would not compliment you anytime I can.I would not even treat you right.I would also have Trent talk to you any way he I was manipulating you,you would of been out a long time ago."

"Duncan I still want to be you but if Karma hitshits you hard I'm just going to laugh really hard."

"So we are all good."

"Yea were good."

"Do you want to sleep outside today?"

"Yea but if a bear comes I'm pushing you in the way."

"Yup I have a jerk as a boyfriend."

"Attention campers no sleeping outside today we are going to be building something for you guys over the night"

"Huh stupid Chris let's go Gwen."

I took her hand and we walked to the cabin.

"Wake up campers its challenge time as soon as you go hurry up double time."

All the campers ran outside.

"OK campers your challenge today will get you frustrated. All you have to do is steal something from chefs closet in the kitchen of the mess job is to stop you by any means necessary. If you have been tagged you have to go back to the cabin and try to get another camper to tag you back into the game. Now here as the catch if you have stayed in the cabin and have not retrieved an item because no one wanted to get you out or some other reasons you will be automatically you never went in the cabin and simply did not get a item you will be you could give items to other people if you be careful that could be the very thing that screws you over so be careful."

"Really Chris" Duncan said.

"Yup"Now go.

All the campers started to walk over to the mess hall.

Trent

"How hard can this can this be."

Just then Duncan tripped me and everyone started to giggle a little bit.

"Just try not to get tagged"Heather said while walking by with Courtney.

"Because if you do" Noah started.

"You will surely get voted out" Noah said.

"And then I will just laugh at you" Duncan said.

Everyone walked past but DJ.

"Hey man sorry about them."

I looked up and it was was smiling and had his hand out.

I looked his hand and got up.

"Yea I don't know what I did to deserve that."

"Well do you want to work together on this challenge."

"Sure that's fine with me."

All the campers walked in and Duncan opened the was right there in the shut the door."OK we need a plan guys."

"Well we can check in the back and see if there a window" Gwen said.

"OK babe you go check,meanwhile we need another plan."

Gwen walked out the door.

DJ and Trent walked in.

"Chef likes food I can feed him something to eat" DJ said.

"No,no,no" Trent said "we are working together " Trent whispered.

"Oh,well I'm just trying to help out."

"No these people are jerks so do what you said but don't tell these people...Well maybe tell Gwen."

Gwen came back and smiled at DJ and did not acknowledge 's just playing I thought to myself.

"Guys theres a small window but it is a little high."

"Dam"

"Well maybe we can get on each others shoulders" Bridgette said.

"OK well half of us can check the windows while half of us stay here" Courtney said.

"Ok girls will stay here while guys just go check the window." Heather said.

Tyler,Duncan,Noah,and Geoff walked out to look at the window. "So I see you two changed genders yesterday" Heather said staring at DJ and Trent.

"No we are actually doing our own thing."

"Heres some word of advice Trent,Just because you got your strings tied into DJ doesn't mean we hate him" Heather said.

"Whatever I don't need you people I got DJ."

DJ was currently in the kitchen preparing something to cook.

"And maybe Gwen."

"Wow and I thought Katie was bad"Courtney said while putting her hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"Please this was the whole time here."

"Guys,we got his attention"Duncan yelled.

Heather opened the door and Chef was closing the window on then quickly turned around and Chef tagged Heather.

" Damit"Heather cursed as she began walking to the cabin.

The guys came back in.

"Well that was a bust."

Just then the smell of bacon filled the air.

"Wow DJ that smells good."

"Yea I'm a really good chef thanks to my mom."

Duncan and everyone else began to crowd around. "Back off this is my friend" Trent said.

"Bite me" Duncan said glaring at Trent.

"Guys I have a plan,first someone needs to go and get Heather out of the cabin."

"I'll go" Courtney said.

Courtney walked out to go get her.

*5 minutes later*

Courtney came back with Heather and went to Noah.

"OK what's the plan?"

"No DJ is mine get your own plan" Trent said.

"That's it" Duncan said.

"He took Trent and opened the tag this guy."

"Uh,Im over this" Gwen came in and kicked chef in the nuts and grabbed four stared at chef for a minute as he was curled up on the Duncan threw Trent on the ground and went to Gwen. "Leshawna, Noah,Duncan I got your items."

They ran up to her,"Thanks Girl."Leshawna said giving her a high five.

Everyone was scrambling to get a item.

Everyone had a item but Trent because he was on the floor with Chef after Duncan dropped frowned.

Everyone smiled at the 's when Trent ran up and kicked DJ in the foot and took his item.

Just then Chris came in.

"OK who is gone today Chris said smirking.

OK Gwen has salt.

Duncan has pepper.

Ha,what are the odds."

"Shut up Chris" Gwen and Duncan said at the same time.

"Courtney you have a broom.I'm guessing your a witch or something."

"Uh,shut up."

"Leshawna some sugar.

"Noah a fork,I thought your IQ was bigger than that."

"Wow,really you feel proud of what you just said...you can do better."

"Heather a cup.

Geoff and Bridgette two parts of a lamp

They smiled at each other but Geoff looked a bit nervous. Courtney peeped that.

"Tyler,a can of beans,that's cool."

"I got something now can I leave"

"Sure you're safe."

"Trent you got chefs knife " Trent smiled while everyone else glared.

"DJ that means you are out of here bro."

"Wait Chris DJ got kicked and that caused Trent to take the knife."

"Sorry but anything goes."

"Wait can I switch with DJ"Gwen spoke up.

" No"Gwen said.

"Sorry but what's done is if you would of done that before I got here then yea I would have allowed DJs boat is that way Dj.

"Gwen, thank you for trying but I'm going to keep my head up high and I'm happy I made it this far."

"DJ its not used you."

"Yea,but the advantage I have on Trent is at the end I'm a lot more liked than that peice of shit."

"Bye" Gwen said while giving him a huge hug.

Everyone said their goodbyes to DJ.

"Ok ,bye guys see you at the end."

DJ left the room.

Confession

Courtney: "Dam goodbye DJ"

Geoff:"..."

Duncan:"Trent almost got my girl eliminated and got a really nice person eliminated... Uh,this dudes going to pay."

"Well I'm going to bed" Gwen said looking came and glared at Trent "I can not wait until karma comes and eats you up"

"Gwen..."

"We got this Duncan" Bridgette and Leshawna said.

"Hahahaha,Duncan looks like you lost."

Duncan then ran and grabbed Trent and took him in the closest and locked the door.

"Come on somebody will let me out" Trent shouted through the door.

Everyone left except Courtney and Geoff.

Courtney saw Geoff sitting down so she went to him.

"You seem troubled Geoff what's wrong with you."

"Well I want to tie the knot with Bridgette."

"How about you kiss her" Courtney said.

"Well I'm kind of nervous."

"Have you ever kissed a girl before" Courtney asked bluntly.

"Yea but none of them meant anything."

"Just take her by the arms and kiss her Geoff, I mean it's not rocket science" Courtney said.

"I will do that Courtney,you are so right."

"Yup,Now go and do that... Well after she takes care of Gwen."Geoff and Courtney got up from the table and into each other causing there lips to can hear kissing noises for 3 seconds.

"Oh,Shit" Courtney thought.

Trent heard from the closest. "I got something"Trent said.

(Sadie,Harold,Lindsey,Eva,Beth,Cody,Izzy, Justin,Ezekiel,Owen,Katie,DJ)

Gwen,Trent,Tyler,Courtney, Heather, Noah,Leshawna, Bridgette Geoff,Duncan


	14. Chapter 14

**Confession**

**Courtney:"Perfect, just perfect, I was not hated now I'm going to be hated worst then Trent. Everything was falling into place until I had to butt in... Uhhhhh and me and Geoff is going to just have to tell her...Its not like I have feelings for him so that is a plus and it was a accident,how bad can it be"**

**Courtney**

Me and Geoff was standing there awkwardly."This was a accident, I just want to throw that out there"I said looking away.

"I agree and we need to tell Bridgette as soon as possible."

Just then we heard something banging on the door ,damn I forgot that Duncan put him in the closest.I said to myself.

He finally banged the door down and smiled deviously. "I heard that you two kissed."

"Bro,first of all it was a mistake and I'm going right over to Bridgette to clear this

up."

"Sorry Geoff but if I tell Bridgette that it was more than that then you are screwed" He said while smiling.

"Trent do you really want to go down that road" I said while Geoff glared at him.

"What do you mean" he said.

"Well its simple, you get punch,kicked,and tripped every day. If you tell Bridgette an exaggerate the story then it is only going to get worse for you" I said.

"Well,the thing is when I get my money at the end of this it will all be worth it"Trent said.

"Fuck it" I started to run out the mess hall.

Trent and Geoff followed behind me.

**Tyler**

I was walking from the bathroom when I saw three figures running from the mess hall I ignored it completely.I then noticed there was a figure near a tree in the woods.I walked over to the tree and it was Noah reading at he looked up and looked at then looked back to his book. I sat down next to him."I'm guessing you are not in the mood to talk"I said.

"You can ask me 1 question, and if I respond then I will talk."

"Who are you planning to knock out of the game next...well besides Trent."

He took out a bookmark from his pocket and stuck it in the then placed the book on the ground.

"Well to break it down we have you the dude who can't play who is a big loner trying to stay as low key as possible. Bridgette and Geoff a couple who is going no and Gwen and Leshawna my friends who I care about. And Courtney and Heather becoming close. Yet it is a big conundrum that can go either we have to factor in Chris's 's ways that causes him to weasel his way out of now the key is to stay low key for a while and have people cause there own drama"Noah said.

"You must not consider me a threat considering your telling me all the information you know." I said.

Noah took his book from the ground and opened took the book marker outt and put it back in his pocket and started to read."No reply I see"I said staring at him.

"Please you are not going to do anything. You are so far under the radar that no one cares about fact the olny people who probably did care are the people who are no longer in the game."

"Maybe I can prove you wrong."

"I can't wait" Noah said.

**Heather**

"People are trying to sleep"Heather told Gwen,Leshawna and Brigette.

" What's your view on DJs messed up down fall."Leshawna said.

I got up from my bed and told them"This is a competition people are going to leave I don't like Trent as much as the next person but its called revenge people"I told them honestly.

"Yea,she's right"Gwen said looking up.

"I'm not for revenge,but I will hate some one because they did something bad" Bridgette said.

"Please revenge is olny wrong if you go too far" Leshawna said.

"Well see you guys got it congratulations now I'm going to try to get some sleep" I said while putting my head down.

**Duncan**

I walked in the cabin. "What up ladies,Gwen are you OK?"

"Yea Im fine" she said.

"These things happen babe" Gwen smiled at me and I smiled back."Of course you would say something like that."She raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Trying to sleep here!" Heather yelled.

Just then Geoff followed by Courtney and then Trent came in.

"Um,Courtney and Geoff Trent started, but Geoff covered his mouth in anger.

"Look me and Courtney" Geoff started but Trent took his hand off of his mouth.

"They" Trent started.

Brigette was standing there trying to figure out what was going on.

"Me and Geoff kissed,but it was by mistake and I have no feelings towards him at all."

Trent spoke up"No They want to date each other and they love each other, just like I like Gwen!"

Everyone glared at Trent for a split second.

"I don't know I kind of need to just think a little " Bridgette said with a neutral expression on her face. She walked out.

**Duncan**

"Well ,good bye Trent" I said while opening the door.

"Well I actually thought I can have my bunk back" He said while looking at all the suitcases on his old bunk.

"Nope" I said while shutting the door.

"Well I was hoping we can have a vote" Trent said while putting his foot in the door.

"Guys" I said.

"No" everyone yelled in unison.

**Geoff**

"I'm screwed guys"

"We can talk about it tomorrow!" Heather yelled.

"Blah,don't mind her she's just cranky" Leshawna said.

"You guys what happened?" Gwen looked at me and said.

"Well we were talking" Courtney started.

"And then we got up and we simply fell on each other" I finished.

"And thats when we kissed" Courtney said.

"It was nothing" I told everyone.

"Don't try to convince us,convince your soon to be x" Heather said.

**Confession**

**Courtney:"That went well I guess"**

*We sat around for 10 minutes in silence*

**Duncan**

"Gwen we could do two things,we can go find your friend or just go to sleep" I said staring at her.

"Duncan can you be more sensitive" Gwen said.

"No that's what you're here for" I said.

Gwen glared at me.

"Is this our first fight?" I said staring at her.

"Yea,I will talk to you tomorrow.I'm just concerned about Bridgette that's all." Gwen said while giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking to her bunk.

"Good night babe"I told her.

**Noah,Bridgette,Tyler**

**Noah P.O.V**

While I was reading and Tyler was sitting down playing with the grass.I saw someone walking from the person then stood outside the door for a little then started to walk in our direction.I started to stain my eyes and realized it was a was coming closer I realized it was Bridgette. She had a nonexist expression on her sat down and said nothing.

" Hey "Tyler said taking his hands off the grass.

"Have you ever had something that did not go no where" Bridgette said.

**Confession**

**Noah:"Told you people."**

"We talking about your relationship,I suppose?"Noah said.

"Yup" She said sighing.

"Well what happened?" Noah said putting down his book.

"Well in a nutshell Courtney and Geoff kissed."

"Well you have options, you could get really mad and get hellbent on revenge." I said.

"Or you can forgive him and move on" Tyler said.

"Or you can forget him and move on" Noah stated.

"Or you can just get mad at Courtney" Tyler said.

"Or you can just do nothing" Noah said.

"Or you can go trough some denial" Tyler said.

"I don't have a feeling on it because I don't think we established a relationship" Bridgette said shrugging.

"Well just sleep on it" I said finding my spot in the book.

"Yea your right" Bridgette said.

**Morning**

**Geoff**

I walked in the mess hall.I looked around and saw that almost everyone was there.I looked over at w

as sitting with Gwen and Duncan. I started to walk over there. I then looked at Courtney who was currently playing with her food.

I made it there and sat next to her.

"Are you mad" I said to her.

"No,I think it was just a mistake, that's all" she said.

"Well,"

"This,Geoff is not going anywhere" She said.

"Well" I started.

"Look,maybe we just need a break" She said getting up.

"Thats fine,but are we completely done" I said.

"Nope just a seems like we are right for each other,I'm just trying to find a spark" She said while walking away.

"I'll go check on her" Gwen said.

**Duncan**

"That's to bad dude" I said while moving over to him.

"Yea,what should I do" Geoff looked at me and said.

**"Attention campers you challenge starts in 5 minutes." Chris yelled over the microphone.**

"Well,if she needs space give her space dont be overbearing to the point where she can't stand you." I said to him.

"But I like her" He told me.

"Well if you like her that much then show her how much you like her by doing everything you can to make it right" I said.

"Yea you're right I will do that thanks bro."

"No problem."

**Confession**

**Duncan:" okay so I told this dude not to be overbearing and he did not listen so I told him to follow his heart which can be overbearing..I don't know"**

**Courtney**

I watched as Bridgette walked away with no emotion on her face.I don't know I thought.

**Confession**

**Courtney: "I don't like Geoff but I still feel bad...What is wrong with me why did we have to trip.**

As I thought Heather sat down in front of me.

"You are looking weak"Heather said.

" Um I don't like him but what I did I do to hasn't she snapped or called me a homewrecker"

"There was no home to wreck" Heather said.

"Yea, I guess your right."

**OK campers come to the bonfire.**

**Chris**

"OK campers,I have a question is everyone here?"

They all looked around.

"Yup" They all said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" They all said again.

"Come on think people!"I yelled.

" Chris this is Ridiculous everyones here"Courtney said.

"Guys no one could care less about you guys more than me but this is sad" I said.

"OK we have,Gwen,Tyler, Heather, Courtney, Noah,Leshawna, Bridgette, Geoff and me" Duncan spoke up.

"Your challenge is to find Trent the person who finds him gets immunity so go."

I watched all the campers sit there.

"Wait does he have immunity?" Noah asked glaring.

"Yea" I said.

"Typical,you and your stupid rule bending" Gwen said.

"Chris your a fool if you think I'm looking for someone who I don't care about" Heather looked at me and said.

I looked and Bridgette walk away.

"See Bridgette is In the spirit,isn't that right Courtney" I said.

"Uh shut up"

Leshawna went and followed then Geoff started to them.

"See there doing it"I said.

" Only one person gets immunity though so if were in groups the game doesn't make sense "Noah said.

"Trent is picking whos getting immunity" I said.

"Out of the group or duo who finds them?"Noah said.

"Yea" I said.

**Leshawna and Bridgette**

"OK what is wrong with you?" Leshawna started out.

"I don't know I just don't feel anything for Geoff."

"Is it because the double date did not go right" I said.

"Yea kind of" She looked at me and said.

"Its just like our relationship scattered before it started."

"I mean the no show for the date and then the kiss.I do believe it was a mistake but we are just not sparking" She sighed and stared at me.

"That's to bad"I said.

Just then Geoff came from behind me.

**Chris**

" Why are you guys still here?"

"We are waiting for a real challenge." Heather said.

"Its to find Trent,that's the challenge."

"Not good enough" Courtney said.

"You know what's not good Courtney, how you go and kissed someones boyfriend and not say anything to her"I said back.

"It was a mistake uhhhhhhhh" She said.

"Well" I said but she cut me off.

"I'm going to go find her to make this right" she said while running off.

**Leshawna,Bridgette and Geoff**

"Bridgette wait up" Geoff said to her as she was walking.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you" He said.

"Look its more than just hurting me in the beginning of this game me and you were the middle there was a spark and now there is nothing... That's how I feel" Bridgette said looking at him."I feel nothing."

"Well we can work this out some how right.I mean I really like you and I will do anything for you" Geoff said desperately.

"Its fine I just need a break" Bridgette said.

"But"Geoff stated.

"A break"She said once again.

**Chris**

"You guys are the worst"

"We are waiting for a real challenge"Heather said.

" it does not matter he'd never going to give us a challenge so just call me when the voting hits."With that Noah walked off to the cabin more than likely to get his book.

**Leshawna,Bridgette and Geoff,Courtney**

"A break" She said once again.

Just then Courtney came out of no where.

"Um Brigette,are you OK" Courtney said rubbing her right arm.

"Yes I'm fine" She said.

"I just need a"Brigette tried to say it one more time when she looked up and noticed something in the stepped over to it and moved the bushes out of the way and there was Trent.

"You guys found me!" He yelled.

**Confession**

**Bridgette: "Great"**

"See I knew you guys many others were looking for me" Trent said smileing.

"No one else" Courtney said.

"You are lying right.I mean I know Gwen was concerned" Trent said.

"Boy get off of my girl Gwen before me and you get into it" Leshawna said.

"I love her" Trent said.

"Uh,Chris we found him!" Leshawna yelled out.

"OK bring him back to the bonfire where he will pick which one of you will get immunity!" Chris yelled over the microphone.

"I think you should give immunity to Bridgette" Geoff said.

"Yea me to" Courtney stated.

**Confession**

**Bridgette:"Nope no spark"**

They all went back to the bonfire.

**Chris**

"OK Trent who are you going to pick?"

"I pick Gwen" Trent said confidentiality.

"What a idiot,Gwen never looked for you" Duncan remarked.

"Duncan don't be a jerk" Gwen said.

"Sorry babe" Duncan said.

"Look at that Gwen defendant my honor" Trent said.

Gwen rolled her eyes as Duncan glared at her.

"No it can only be Bridgette, Leshawna,Courtney or Geoff" Chris stated.

"Give it to Bridgette, she deserves it a lot more than me" Geoff said.

"Oh my god" Bridgette said rolling her eyes.

"I will give it to Courtney if sheshe would be my friend" Trent said.

"That's not happening" Courtney said.

"Fine I will" Trent started.

"No, Courtney it is and since we are all here we might as well start the vote Courtney and Trent has immunity so you know what to do. anyone have any other statement?"

"Vote for me I'm ready to get off this island" Bridgette said.

"Bridgette are you sure" Geoff said.

She walked off to the confessional booth.

Everyone followed.

**Confession**

**Bridgette: "A break... Bridgette"**

**Leshawna: "Voting for my girl is hard sorry I hope whatever you're going through works out later on...Bridgette"**

**Geoff:"I refuse voting for my girlfriend...Tyler"**

**Courtney: "Bridgette... I don't know..."**

**Duncan:"Did I provoke something? He should of just listened to my first advice she was probably not going home tonight Geoff would of got clingy now he's just going to be depressed.I don't know... Brigette"**

**Noah:"I'm had a good conversation last night with you... Bridgette"**

**Gwen:"Well I'm going to be really hugging my boyfriend tonight over stupid emotions... I hope this blows over I'm not even going to pretend to know what is wrong...Bridgette "**

**Trent "Goodbye Duncan forget what Bridgette said you're gone"**

**Tyler:"Bridgette "**

**Heather :"Bridgette "**

**Chris**

"Well we got one vote for Duncan."

Duncan rolled his eyes.

"We got one vote for Tyler and the rest of the votes are for Bridgette."

Everyone stared at her and she shrugged her shoulders."Bridgette wait"Geoff said.

"A break" Bridgette said

Bridgette got up and hugged Leshawna and Gwen and waved to every one except Geoff and walked on the dock and went to the boat.

**(Sadie,Harold,Lindsey,Eva,Beth,Cody,Izzy, Justin,Ezekiel,Owen,Katie,DJ,Bridgette)**

**Gwen,Trent,Tyler,Courtney, Heather, Noah,Leshawna,Geoff,Duncan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Confession**

**Geoff:"How Could these people do that to me...to Bridgette we were so right for each now there's nothing"**

**Heather: "Sad situation yes but if Geoff is depressed or mad people will jump on that... No one is paying attention to Courtney right now..."**

**Courtney:"Great I can see it now Bridgette, Geoff,Courtney all gone...Or Bridgette,Courtney, Geoff or..."**

**Duncan: "Bridgette's gone and itsnow its Geoff going into sadness or madness... Goodbye Geoff"**

**Gwen:"Well that was sad...sorry Bridgette "**

**Trent: "Are these people serious I voted for Duncan and Bridgette's gone I mean just because you asked to be voted off doesn't mean you do it...call me insensitive but she gave up a million...Just then Duncan opened the door and pulled Trent out of it..." No wait what are you .ohhhh"**

**Courtney:" Or it could be Sadie,Harold,Lindsey, Eva,Beth,Cody, Izzy,Justin, Ezekiel, Owen,Katie,DJ,Bridgette, Geoff someone else and then me"**

**All the campers was in the same place just dazed at what just happened.**

**Duncan**

We all sat there for a while. Gwen moved over to me to lay her head on my lap.I sat there playing with her hair.

**Trent**

"This would of never happened if you people would of voted for people did people would all be happy."

"Shut up and go away" Duncan barked.

"Gwen are you going to yet your..."

"I'm done" Duncan said while lifting Gwen's head up and started to stand and.

"OK,OK I'm gone" I said while running off.

**Confession**

**Trent:"Duncan may think I am scared of him but I'm not I'm just showing Gwen how much of a jerk he could be...it'll all work out"**

**Geoff**

"Guys she's not gone I did not lose her,she just need a break...no big deal right" I said in a sad voice.

"Yea that's it when I get off this show she will be right there forgiving me for everything. Its going to work out...its going to not gone she will be waiting for me on the other side" I said as I got up and left.

**Confession**

**Noah:"Just great the world famous five stages of grief number 1"**

**Duncan:"Denial... Not my favorite one but if he can get to the other two as quickly as possible..he will have a one way ticket out of here...but until then he will just be syncing himself out"**

**Noah:"Number 2..."**

**Courtney: "Anger...uh,that simply equals me and my elimination...get mad at me for a mistake... That just means blind rage...He better not bring any attention on me because it was a mistake"**

**Noah:"Number 3..."**

**Leshawna: "Man that bargaining is going to be ridiculous... I mean we all going to hear it tomorrow"**

**Noah:"Number 4"**

**Tyler: "Deep,deep,deep depression will just eat him up to the point where this guy is not going to do anything"**

**Noah:"Number 5"**

**Heather: "Acceptence...But really let's be honest there was no relationship there...therefore there is nothing to accept"**

**Duncan**

"Alright I'm going to bed" Gwen said while getting up.I stood up and said alright babe see you tomorrow"I said while giving her a peck on the cheek as she walked off heading to the cabin.

After she left Tyler and Leshawna walked away.

"Well this is your fault" I said looking at Courtney.

**Confession**

**Heather: "Im cool with Courtney but a million dollars is way better. I already told her that we established the kiss as a mistake...but if she does not listen to my advice then Duncan is just going to get her and Geoff out of here..."**

Noah smirked while Heather looked away.

"Um,its not my fault it was a mistake" Courtney said.

"Im just saying that when Geoff gets mad then he will blame you for everything."

"Uh,but why would he get mad at me we already said it was a mistake.I need to just go and talk to him before he tells everyone that it was I dont I will surely get voted off." Courtney said.

"Yea you better go before he flips."

Courtney walked off.

"I want in" Heather said.

"Hmph you don't have a lot of friends in this game on the count that you have little impact...So you will help screw over your friend ?" Noah said.

"Whatever a million dollars is better then a friend.I don't really know how you do it Duncan?"

"Hey it would suck to be hated by everyone in the game" I said shrugging.

"Well I'm in,I just hope he's on this denial tip for the rest of the night so we can strike tomorrow" Heather said.

"OK well it simple,when he's mad we concentrate his anger on he is bargaining we move his bargaining to specific he's depressed he is simply gone" I said.

"We can't come at him all at once Duncan will take you take bargaining and I will take depression"Noah said.

"Are we all good?" I said.

"Yea,but first we need to check on his progress" Noah said.

Heather, Noah and I started to walk to him.

**Courtney**

I ran to the cabin and looked around. It was empty.I then ran to the bathroom. I heard someone whimpering in the bathroom. I opened the door and there he was laying on the ground.

**Confession**

**Courtney:"Uh I have never seen someone more pathetic before"**

"Geoff,She just needs a break"

"She still likes still cares."

"Look its getting late but tomorrow at the mess hall we will sort everything out."

"There's nothing to sort relationship is fine."

"Sure" I said.

I walked out and shut the door.

"Great tomorrow is going to suck" Courtney said while walking away.

**Duncan**

Me Heather and Noah was standing there with smirks on our faces.

"Well Duncan tomorrow you're up" Noah said.

"Yea and try to do it before the challenge" Heather added.

"I got it" I said to them.

**Morning**

**Duncan**

The sun was beaming into my eyes."uh"I say to myself.I got up and put my shirt on.I look around to see that everyone was still sleeping. I yawned and walked outside.I opened the door and saw the back of Trent's head. I got out of the cabin and started to walk down the stairs. "Uh hey Duncan" He said.I ignored him and walked away.

**Confession**

**Trent:"I know I'm hated but come on dude give me a break at least say hi"**

I walked back to the bathroom. I opened the door and saw Geoff on the floor."Why did you guys vote for her?You guys are all douches for it."Bro did you sleep in here?"

"This is all your fault" Geoff said with anger in his eyes."Wait but its not just me it was everyone else to." "This was all of you!"Geoff ran out the door shutting it behind him.

"Geoff wait!" I yelled fakeily.

Geoff ran out the door shutting it behind."Wow that was easy"I said to myself as I ran after him.

I walked out the bathroom door and ran to the cabin.

"Wake up all of you!" Geoff yelled.

"Geoff calm down" I said.

"No everyone wake up now!" Geoff voice was getting louder and louder.

Trent was on the stairs already. Heather came out first followed by Noah,Gwen,and Leshawna.

The other cabin had Courtney and Tyler walking out of it.

Everyone looked really tired.

"Look,here you me and Bridgette was wonderful for each other and you snakes ruined everything!"

"Um she asked to get votef off. if you want to get mad at someone then get mad at her" Tyler said.

"You assholes should have spared her so we can mend something together."

"Look you,I understand why you are mad but don't sit up here and disrespect us like that" Leshawna said.

"Whatever...And you Courtney I blame you for trying to did nothing but destroy my relationship!"

"We kissed by mistake... Hello is all this rage blocking your mind" Courtney said.

"You guys all suck!Bridgette deserves to be here more than you people..You assholes all of you are crap."

" I can take these insults but don't talk shit about my girlfriend or my friends"I said.

"Yea Duncan we know your relationship is so good"Geoff said staring at Duncan.

"Yea so what are you going to do about it... Are you mad that yours crashed and burned,while mine is still going strong" Duncan said.

"See Duncan causes the problem here" Trent said.

"Yes,you people always said my relationship was not there."

"Yea because you did not kiss you also kissed her friend before her" Duncan said.

"It was a stupid mistake!" Courtney yelled.

"Whatever you and Duncan caused nothing but to caused the whole first half of our game to be caused us to vote out Sadie and you Courtney decided to have a stupid fight with Katie" Geoff yelled.

"Um I did not cause anything it was a simple suggestion...you people did not have to go with it" Duncan said shrugging his shoulders.

"Katie bitched at was I suppose to do let it slide" Courtney said.

"Well"Geoff started again.

" Shut up because your...whatever got voted off does not mean you have to treat everyone else like 're a man grow some balls and blame yourself for some of did not show up to the kissed her we voted her off because she asked for get over it!"Gwen yelled.

"But why couldn't you people vote off Gwen instead" Geoff said while running off.

**Confession**

**Courtney :"Well at least bargaining won't be as bad as anger"**

**Gwen:"Seriously,the five stages of grief.I guess he will be bargaining me and Courtney's name off to whoever"**

**Heather: "Who knew that all it would take was Gwen to talk to move to bargaining...cool I'm up"**

"**It's challenge time meet me at the bonfire!" Chris yelled over the mic.**

All the campers left the cabins.

**Chris**

**"**OK campers this challenge is going to be a last man standing challenge. Now the last person standing will win immunity. So for the first challenge is to run to the Mess hall.

The last one there will be eliminated from it so go.

**Duncan**

We all started to run.I looked at Geoff who was jogging.I saw a couple people glare at him while running by him.

I looked behind me to see Leshawna in last place.I then looked to see Tyler the dude who sucks at sports is doing some thing he was in first. I thought to myself.

I looked up and the mess hall was coming up.

**Chris**

"OK,Tyler,Courtney, Gwen,Duncan, Noah,Heather,Trent and Geoff you all are safe.

Leshawna you are eliminated.

"Huh,i'm fine with being out of this thing.I'm going to read my magazine on the beach and soak up some sun" Leshawna said walking off.

**Chris**

"Ok,campers the next challenge will be a eating challenge. Whoever is too grossed out or vomits while eating dose not finsh it are are going to just have to wait for Chef to fix it.

**Geoff**

" I was glaring at every person in the room."

That's when I got tapped on the shoulder by someone.I turned around and it was Heather.

"Come meet me outside" She said heading out the door.

I walked out the door and she was sitting on the steps of the Mess hall.

"Hey Geoff I just wanted to start by saying I know what you are going through" Heather said.

"Really,So you get that you we should've voted for you instead of Bridgette."

"Yea" Heather said as real as possible.

"That's what I was thinking."

"I think you should make it known that Gwen and Courtney is the one that should've been voted out also" Heather said.

"Yea you are right" I got up and walked in the cabin.

I saw Gwen and Duncan back to back talking.

I saw Courtney sitting there waiting impatiently.

"Look here people none of you deserve to be didn't you vote off Gwen or needs to be something in this world that should go back In time so I can change the vote so Gwen or Courtney could get voted off" I whined.

"Uh,shut up Geoff" Trent said.

"Gwen deserves to be here more than Duncan"Trent added.

"Is that all you care about really" Tyler spoke up.

"Seriously this is so keep bringing my name up"Gwen said.

"Geoff stop putting my girl into this or we will have a problem." Duncan said.

"You know what you people don't have a clue what I'm going through. I'm hurt and its all Courtney's fault...This is why she should be gone."

"OK campers It's eating time two people will be out"Chris said.

"Way to change the rules Chris"Heather said.

"I have that perk" Chris said smiling."Now Chef take it away.

"Today you will be having a spaghetti surprise."

"What's the surprise?" Duncan said.

"We will let you figure that out" Chef said.

**No one**

All the campers sat down.

Chef gave it to the 8 campers that were left."What the fuck Chef this sauce is alive."Heather said.

"Yup the surprise is ants bees and coach roche's mix together" Chef said.

"Ah whatever" Courtney said as she started to stuff it in her got to the spaghetti part she noticed something.

"Chef the spaghetti is good but why is the sauce is terrible?"Courtney asked.

"Well,I can cook I just choose not to" Chef said.

**Duncan**

I looked around to see that everyone was just poking the food.I started to dig into it and a little.

"Done" Courtney yelled.

"Uh,No one will kiss you" Geoff said.

"I can't stop stressing to you that it was a mistake" Courtney said annoyed.

I looked over at Gwen and she was picking at it.

I grabbed my plate and walk to her.

"You know they give you worse food in prison" I said.

"Then you eat it" she said while taking a scoop of it and waving it in my face.

"I will"I said.

I opened my mouth and she put the food in.

"Uh the spaghetti is good but the sauce is terrible."

I said.

I got a spoon and put it to her food and she said."Uh,It looks so bad."

"Come on pasty I had some."

"That's because..."

I put the food in her mouth.

"That's just bad" She whined.

"Come on have more bites" I said.

"But what about you"She said.

"Come on who cares about this challenge" I said.I kept feeding her until there was no more on the plate.

"Time" Chris yelled.

"Duncan and Tyler you are out of here"Chris said.

"Thats fine I'm not ruining this shape" Tyler said.

"Ha,what shape" Heather said.

"Bye babe" I said to Gwen.

"Bye,try not to get into any trouble OK" she said.

I walked to Noah and said "Well,bro you're up next."

"Make it happened" I said smirking and walking off.

**Chris**

"Ok our next challenge will have 4 people i is to simply hang on to a balance may look simple but if you mess up your balance then that is it for you."

"OK people find your balance."

**Noah**

I stepped on the been and it took me a while to find my balance but I did.I saw that Geoff was next to me with his head down."Are you ok "I whispered innocently.

"Yea I'm just bummed man.I just think that it was my fault" He said.

"Sorry to hear that" I said.

"Yea...It was all my fault wasn't it" He started to spazz out."Geoff why are you crying?"

"Its all my fault!" He screamed.

"Geoff,stop it no."

Me and to other people yelled.

We all fell off the beam.

I looked up and Gwen and Courtney was still up.

"Noah,Trent,Heather and Geoff are out of here!" Chris said.

"Yes" Courtney and Gwen said as they high fived.

"This was your fault you stupid idiot" Tyler said.

"Im sorry but Bridgette is gone" Geoff said running off.

**Confession**

**Gwen:"I guess I'm a bitch for saying this but I hope Duncan does not act like this if we break up.I know people go through sadness but I hope he really does not go through something as cliche as five stages of grief"**

**Courtney: "I understand that I kissed him...By mistake..I can not stress that enough but what a whimp"**

**Heather: "Goodbye Geoff I wonder what Bridgette will say when you see her again"**

**Chris**

"Ok Gwen and Courtney this last challenge is going to be who can stay in a small room longer."

"Chris thats not fair I'm closter phobic" Gwen said.

"Well a challenge is a challenge."

"Uh,you're the winner congratulations on your immunity" Gwen said rolling her eyes.

"Yes,yes,yes" Courtney said.

"Oh,sorry Gwen" She said looking at her.

"Its fine I bet you needed it more than I did" Gwen said.

"OK, meet me at the voting ceremony in has immunity"He said over the mic.

Gwen walked up to me and kicked me in the knee.

"Thanks alot" She said.

"Sorry but the producers" Chris said.

"Whatever you narcissistic dick"Gwen said rolling her eyes.

Courtney laughed at Gwen.

I looked at her." What goth chick gots a point."

**Duncan**

I walked up to the group even Trent and said"We all have to agree on this dude needs to go"I said.

"No,I'm voting for you" Trent said.

"Uh, give it a rest you will never be with me" Gwen said.

"Not yet Gwen but soon" Trent said.

"Trent my boyfriend will kill you. he will go to jail where I will visit him frequently until he gets he gets out. I will continue my relationship still not giving a shit about you" Gwen said giving him an evil glare.

Duncan smirked at Trent while putting an arm over her.

**"It's voting time."**

"Girl come on before Trent says something more stupid to you" Leshawna said.

"Yea" She said as they walked off together.

I walked up to Heather and Noah."So he's gone."

"He really should've never went through a stupid faze" Noah said.

"Its called being weak" Heather said.

**Confession**

**Trent:"She still dig's just a small sernio in her head that will soon take over her head"**

**Courtney: "Gwen's funny but dark"**

**Voting**

**Chris**

"OK people its getting down to the wire. I suggest you do not piss people more you do something the more likely you will voted out a little word of advise... Courtney has immunity."

"Yea thanks to a rigging of the challenge." Gwen said rolling her eyes."OK so its time to vote."

**Gwen:" Dude,the next phase is acceptance...The fact that you messed up and you only have yourself to blame for her departure will catch up to you sooner or later,but looking at the way you are going through your phases you will figure it out..its just like karma but this is good karma Geoff"**

**Trent: "What's the point, no one is going to vote my way..except Gwen but i'm voting for Duncan"**

**Tyler: "Um I don't really know what happened to you, the name calling early in the morning was not cool and you did not help in the challenge with all the bargaining you did not make the meal any good. Also you tripped us out on the balance beam come on...Geoff"**

**Courtney :"Geoff I don't really know but you was just too much today"**

**Heather:"I mean come on,in this part of the game you are not supposed to show easily manipulatable emotions...Geoff"**

**Noah:"Geoff sorry but you were just too easy"**

**Leshawna: "Geoff sorry but you were on some other shit today"**

**Duncan: "I mean my girl and my friends are still here so I'm happy untill they get voted off,now that will suck...Geoff"**

**Geoff:"She's gone I except that so I guess Tyler"**

"Um**,**wow some very interesting votes but Duncan has one and Tyler has one the person going home is Geoff"Chris said.

Everyone looked at him a little scared at what he might do.

" It's fine guys I respect your decision. I mean I did go crazy on you so I don't really blame you"Geoff said smiling.

"Well see you people at the end" He said while walking off.

Everyone waved to him.

**Confession**

**Leshawna:"All he needed was some acceptance"**

**Heather :"There was nothing there to accept?"**

**Courtney: "Well theres no haters down my way that's good enough for me"**

**(Sadie,Harold,Lindsey,Eva,Beth,Cody,Izzy, Justin,Ezekiel,Owen,Katie,DJ,Bridgette,Geoff)**

**Gwen,Trent,Tyler,Courtney, Heather, Noah,Leshawna,Duncan**


	16. Chapter 16

**Morning**

**"Attention campers wake up and meet me in the mess hall" Chris said over the microphone.**

**Duncan and Gwen**

I was in Gwen's bunk and she was laying on my chest with her hugging her journal. "Gwen wake up" I said shaking her a little bit.

She yawned and sat up."Uh I don't want to get up and do Chris's stupid challenge can't I just say here and sleep "Gwen said fixing her hair.

" If you do that you will be out a million big you got some gruel on the side of your face"I said laughing a little bit.

Gwen looked around for a tissue to wipe it off.I got up and walked to Trent's bunk to look into Heather suit case. I opened the zipper and grabbed a tissue and gave it to her."Thanks" she said.I sat back on the bunk and she moved forward and gave me a kiss."uh, you have morning breath "I said.

" Hey I thought I was supposed to be the critical one"She said.I looked out the window and I saw Trent look at me with sadness in his eyes.I smirked and looked back at Gwen and kissed fact I started to make out with her intensely."Duncan,What happen to morning breath"She said taking a break.

"Who cares"I said smirking.

"OK five minutes" she said.

**Trent**

I was looking in the window and stared at him on top of can't they see how I feel?I mean Gwen and me are perfect for each other. But when you sit up there and have that jerk on top of her then what can I do?I looked in the window once again and saw them."Uh,this sucks"I said out loud.I walked away from behind the cabin and started to the bathroom. I passed Tyler and Noah who were heading in the direction of the challenge.

**Noah and Tyler**

"Did you ever notice how Trent smells?" Tyler asked looking back at him.

"No,I don't affiliate myself with him" Noah said.

"Hmm,that's a shame."

"Who cares he's irrelevant" I said.

We walked in the mess hall and waited for everyone else to arrive.

"Hey,you know how you told me that I'm a loner who is just a extra in peoples eyes" Tyler said.

"Yea"

"Well how can I change that?" Tyler asked.

"Just get into season two and maybe you can make a new image of yourself" I said.

"Sure that's good advice" Tyler said sarcastically.

"Your welcome"I said.

"Guys,hurry up!" Chris said over the mic.

**Leshawna and Trent**

I woke up and hit my head."Oh"I said.I hit the bunk above me.I looked around and noticed that Gwen and Duncan was making out.

"Guys I'm not trying to be that person but you should go to the challenge before Chris eliminates you."

Duncan got off of Gwen and said "she's right babe."

"Uh,stupid Chris" Gwen said.

I went to my bunk and grabbed my clothes.

"I will give you two some privacy."

I walked out of the cabin and walked to the bathroom. Trent was there so I went into the stall without saying a word to him.

"Well your rude" He said.

"Well if you haven't noticed,I'm not to fond of you."I said while putting my clothes on.

" Well its called common courtesy "Trent said.

"Well,the way you treat my friends is nowhere near courtesy."

I said while getting out the stall and walking out of the cabin.

**CourtneyCourtney(Before Tyler meets Noah)**

I woke up when Chris made the announcement.I looked around to our empty cabin. Well almost empty,Tyler was still here."Tyler wake up"I yelled.

Tyler woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Do you realize that we are the only people left."

"Yea but the rest of our team made stupid decisions or freaked out or got love sick or was too mad or just was plain stupid."

"That's not us right?" I said.

"Courtney we will be fine besides all this bunk space we have is not all bad right."

"Yea your right."

"Now I'm going to the bathroom.I will see you later."

"OK Tyler" I said.

**Confession**

**Courtney:"Tyler is my old team was stupid,well except Brigette that was just sad"**

**Mess Hall**

"Ok,campers are you excited" Chris yelled.

Gwen and Duncan had their hair messed up and they were eyeing each other.

"Did you two have sex?" Tyler asked.

"That would suck because" Trent started.

"Don't finish that sentence" Duncan and Gwen glared.

"No we did not have sex" Duncan told Tyler.

"Look they were making out.I saw them when I left to cabin" Heather said.

"Dam you were quiet"Gwen said.

"Can we just move on" Heather said.

"Yes,I have one question, do you miss your former contestants?"

"No" everyone said in unison.

"To bad because some of them are coming back to take you out."

**Confession**

**Duncan:"Fuck my life"**

**Noah:"Well I don't really care for most of them but if Cody comes back that would not be all bad"**

**Courtney: "Great if Katie and Sadie both come back that would suck"**

"Please welcomewelcome,

Harold, Eva,Cody,Justin,Katie and were all drawn by random picks and they will determine who goes home next."

They all came out with some faces ranging to happy to really mad.

"OK here's how this is going first and she will pick one of these people to ask her three questions. Once the questin are answered then they can roam freely until these people make a decision. So try to make a good impression in order to stay in the game."

**Confession**

**Courtney:" Great,why do I have to go first."**

**Justin: "Looking back at how I was last time,I realized that I was a entitled therefore since im in season two i'm going to be a more hands on Justin.I'm not going to backstabbed people I'm going to mend broken example theres Beth and Trent and Duncan and the rest of my old team"**

**Katie:"Do I still Hate Duncan,yes,yes I I I still hate Courtney more because she could of told me.I'm just not sure who I hate the most"**

**Geoff:"Bridgette still ignores me but I'm keeping my head up high...I will probably get her...later"**

**Cody:"Im happy I'm of the people who got voted though they were mad or sad or just not talking... It wasn't all bad because at least I getting a second chance in season peoples feelings I made some friends like Harold,Owen,DJ and Bridgette but other than that Gwen,Noah,Duncan and Leshawna are way better to hang out with"**

**Eva:"Still mad at the snakes who voted me off"**

**Harold: "Why do people still harbor hate for a game of elimination even though I was out by a stupid comment I'm not mad"**

**Courtney and Justin**

"Hey Courtney" Justin said smiling at me.

"Hey Justin" I said as normal as possible.

"OK,well my first question was for my old teammates,but whatever.

" What did you hate about me when I was in the game?"

"Um I never really talked to you but I guess since I don't hate anything about you I could tell you that you are cute."

Justin smiled "Ok my next question is do you think you will make it on season two."

"That would be nice but I have got pretty far in this game so I'm hoping I pull out a win this season but if you're there and I make it that would be even better." I said winking at him.

"OK now last should be next to go?"

"If I had the power it would be Trent or is strategic and Trent is only in here because he's not a in the case of the final two he could pull something out of his sleeve.

"Thank you Courtney" Justin said smiling at me.I smiled back.

**Confession**

**Courtney: "Ha,you think I like him...as ****tie,Eva and Geoff can easily vote against me. Its strategy,I get him to like me and he gets the rest not to vote my way.**

**"Tyler,please come to the get out."**

**Tyler**

I walked in the cabin. "I pick Katie to ask me three questions." I said as I walked to the door.

**Tyler and Katie**

"Hey Tyler what's up" She said happily.

I smiled at her and said "How are things going?"

"I'm fine I got to see Sadie."

"That's good" I said.

"OK who would you like to go next?"

"Um,maybe Trent." I said.

"Hahaha,your funny but foreal who would you like to go home?And I'll make that my second question also."

"Um..Heather"I said feeling uncomfortable.

"You are a riot Tyler."

"But foreal Tyler who?"

"Courtney and Duncan I guess" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Exactly" She said.

I walked away with her smiling at me.

**"Trent" Chris yelled over the mic.**

I walked in the cabin and said "OK people I'm going to give you the privileged to pick me."

...silence filled the air

"Uh fine I pick Justin."

**Trent and Justin**

"Why did you pick me I hate you now."

"Uh,wait a minute I thought you were begging for my approval a few weeks ago."

"Yea I've change and I'm going to rock season two."

"Whatever ask me my questions loser."

Justin smirked and said "Will you ever accept that Gwen will never like you?"

"Ha,Gwen likes me so get real." I said.

"Do you think that Duncan is better than you physically and strategically?"

"No he's not next question."

"Are you mad?"

"No,im luck voting me off you are the only one who hates me in this group so good luck voting me off."

I said while walking away.

**"Gwen go to Katie"Chris said over the mic**

" I thought you said I can pick "Gwen said walking in.

"To bad so sad Gwen"Katie said.

**Gwen**

I waved to Cody and walked to her.

"Let's get this over with "I said.

" So Gwen,how does it feel that your boyfriend is evil?"

"I like it I think its cool and original unlike you" I said laughing at her.

Katie glared at me."OK how am I not original?"

"Because it is pure stupidity to bring a best friend on a show and think that you are going to go far. Especially since you are so attached that you can't take it when she question."

"Fine,Why is your hair messed up?"

"I just came from a make out session with my boyfriend."I got up and walked away.

**Confession**

**Katie:" Not very kind words for someone who has their elimination in their hands. Duncan would be destroyed if she's gone"**

**"Leshawna go to Cody" Chris said over the microphone.**

**Leshawna and Cody**

"What up Leshawna" Cody said trying to sound as cool as possible. "Boy don't be a try hard" I said laughing."I hope I get to see is he holden up?"

"Is that the first question?"

"Yea"Cody said.

"Well he was a bit...very sad at first but he soon bounced back."

"That's good, OK next question who do you think deserves to win besides you?"

"I'll go with my girl 's is a hard girl to figure out but once you have her she's a open book."

"OK last question is did you find anyone you like on the show?"

"No,these people are different but none of them are my type."

**"Good bye Leshawna and Harold say hello to Duncan"**

**Duncan**

"Hello I have never thought of you..ever as a person it is really hard to ask you anything" Harold looked at me and said.

"Look nerd can we speed this up me and my girl have shit to do" I said.

**Duncan and Harold**

"Who is your girlfriend?" Harold asked smirking.

"Your mom,next question" I said rolling my eyes.

"That's highly unlikely seeing that you never met my mom before" Harold said.

"Next question" I said annoyed.

"OK,What is your problem with me?"

"Your a nerd who is really annoying."

"I'm not annoying. You just have not saw my skills yet."

"Dude I don't care just asked me my last fucking question."

"How do you hate me but you like Cody and Naoh."

"They are both strategically smarter than for one they did not get out second like you did" I said.

"Well farewell,I will see you and beat you later foe"Harold said.

**Confession**

**Harold:" I mean if he did make it to season two Duncan and me will get into it. I will show him who the boss is"**

**Duncan: "Honesty if I were to make it to season two I would not even try.I would be the top three voted off because I just want to chill with my girl"**

**"Heather please come in and you are with Eva"Chris yelled.**

**Heather and Eva**

"Uh,stupid Chris" I said to myself.

I walked in and I walked to Eva."What do you want"I said.

"Look queen bee I don't like you but I have to ask you questions."

"Ask away"I said.

" Did you vote me off that day?"

"Hell Yea, I did,It was called strategy."

"You,you backstabbing bi..."

" bitch,Yea I know,next question"I said very annoyed.

"OK what is your problem" Eva asked me with a angry voice.

"I'm fine next question" I said.

"Do you know your life in this game is in your hands?"

"Yea I know" I said while getting up and walking to the door.

**"Um OK Noah go to Geoff" Chris said.**

I walked over to Geoff and said"Make it quick "I said.

" Damn why are you guys all mad today?"

"This challenge is stupid and inconvenient" I said.

"OK well,do you forgive me for acting up in the game?"

I smiled at him and said "Yea,I do despite you spazzing out on everyone and being stupid."

"Wow you're very blunt" He said while scratching his head.

"OK and my last question is who do you think should win if you got voted off today?"

"Um,Duncan,Gwen,Leshawna"I said as I got up.

**OK all the former campers stay in here and find out your desicion. Noah get out of here.**

**Noah**

I got up and nodded to Cody.I then walked out of the door.I started walking to my favorite reading treee but I saw everyone on the cabin stairs.I walked over to them. Duncan and Gwen were sitting on the top of stairs together holding was sitting there doing her nails. Trent looked shocked about something." Um,hey guys"I said.

"The world is uneven today" Courtney said.

"I'm a dude who can't make an impact in anything" Tyler said.

"Duncan and Gwen are all lovey dovey" Trent said.

"Shut up Trent" Gwen said.

"Great the people we voted out is in control of our fates" Courtney said.

"I can't even see my best friend" I said.

"Yup the world is out of balance" Courtney said.

**Katie**

**"**Guys we need to get Duncan or Gwen out they are mean and probably voted for me."

"I say we vote out Heather. She's just so annoying" Eva said.

"How about Courtney she's terrible to" I spoke up.

"Guys we should go for someone no one will except. it will hurt Gwen,Duncan,and Noah and probably Courtney to." Harold said.

Just then Justin, Cody and Geoff came in.

"Guys I'm voting for Trent" Cody said.

"Cody come on how did you get voted off?"

"Justin stuffed the ballets" Cody said glaring at him.

"Hey I changed" Justin said.

"Look I'm voting for Trent and that's it" Cody said walking out.

"Justin you either have to with us or against us" Katie said.

"Fine who are you guys planning on taking out" Justin said.

I whispered it in his just shrugged but he look like he felt bad.

"Wait what about me" Geoff said.

"Well it's me,Eva,Harold, its you and Cody.I see it as majority rules."

"Huh,fine" Geoff said walking off.

"Guys this could hurt everyone in there group. Duncan,Gwen,probably Courtney,maybe even Heather."

**Cody**

I walked out of the mess hall.I started to walk to where me and Noah used to be but I noticed everyone was on the steps.I walked to everyone and said "Hey guys."

Everyone gave me a full or semi smile.

"Hey I have a question what's wrong guys?"

"What do you mean?" Trent stood up and said.

"For one Duncan and Gwen is a goth and a they are holding normal for a normal couple but to you guys that's just looks why are you here in the group... Courtney you beat acting high and entitled is your happiness then go back to it ...Tyler keep looking like that it was bound to catch up to you sooner or later."

Tyler looked up and said "I've gone so far under the radar that no one even cares."

I tapped him on his shoulders and said "Yea you did."

Tyler went to the other cabin.

"I'm sorry but that's is fucked up" Gwen said.

Just then everyone started to laugh.

**Confession**

**Duncan:"Leave it to Cody to maintain balance and to open a window of manipulation. Tyler is gone."**

**Heather:"Am I annoyed today,yes but Cody is...*she opened the door to see if anyone was there*...is cool"**

**Tyler: "I'm down under.I'm never coming up...ever"**

**Noah:"I wish Cody never got screwed over by Justin. This kid just maintained balance and he looked cool doing it...He is still a nerd though"**

**Gwen:"Duncan gave me a and Cody and Trent are right this lovey dovey thing is shit uh,Trent"**

**"It's voting time campers"Chris yelled.**

"It was good seeing you" Gwen said hugging me.

Duncan gave me a punch on the shoulder and said "good seeing you bro"as they both walked away.

Leshawna stood up and gave me a big hug."White boy I missed you."

She said out loud.

"Ha,I will missed you too."

Noah walked up and said "it was good seeing you."

"Are you still a cynical ass?"

"its got me further than you hasn't it."

**Chris**

Everyone sat down satisfied.

"OK guys its time to come to the bond fire where you will see who will face their former campers are going to say the vote and go to the boat of shame."

"Cody go first" Chris yelled.

"I'm voting for Trent because he's an asshole. who no one likes"Cody said as he walked to the except Trent waved.

"Geoff your next"

"Um I vote for Tyler because he's irrelevant right now."

"Come on" Tyler yelled.

"Harold" Chris said.

"I have thought long and hard and because of Duncan I'm voteing for Leshawna."

"What the fuck" Duncan yelled.

"This is bull shit" Courtney said.

"Justin" Chris said.

"I guess this would affect Trent so I'm voting for Leshawna."

"Hahahaha,it does not" Trent yelled out loud.

Leshawna blinked an eye showing no emotion.

"OK Eva"

"I picked in order to mess up Heathers game Leshawna."

Leshawna looked mad.

"Katie"She said.

"Leshawna,I'm saying a big FU to the following names Gwen,Duncan, Noah,Heather,Courtney."

Leshawna got up and walked to picked her up and walked to the water."What are you doing put me down"Katie screamed.

Leshawna threw her at the water.

"Oh,you stupid, uh this is why you are voted off."

Leshawna walked back to her team.

Courtney smiled at the move Leshawna did and gave her a high."Sorry you got voted off"She said looking down.

Duncan gave her a node and Gwen looked down in sadness.

"Girl you go win that money" Leshawna said.

Gwen waved her off as Leshawna stepped on the boat and turned to Katie and help her back up."Why are you helping me "Katie said.

" Because unlike you I got character."

"Does this mean we are friends?" Katie said.

"Oh no I hate you all except Cody." Leshawna said.

**Confession**

**Courtney: "I hate Katie so I get a chance to compete in season 2 she is going down for this and all the crap that she ever did on this game"**

**Duncan: "Well looks like I'm going to be up all night comforting my girlfriend,Stupid Katie i mean why"**

**Heather:" in the hell"**

**Noah:"Take away"**

**Gwen: "One of the coolest people on this game ,I hate Katie...uhhhhh"**

**(Sadie,Harold,Lindsey,Eva,Beth,Cody,Izzy, Justin,Ezekiel,Owen,Katie,DJ,Bridgette,Geoff,Leshawna )**

**Gwen,Trent,Heather,Noah,Courtney, Tyler,Duncan**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cabin**

**Duncan**

Gwen was laying on my lap while I sat on my was leaning on the outside window. The window was closed but he could still hear what we were saying. Noah was sitting on his bed playing with a bookmark. Heather was laying on her bed facing was sitting on Trents old was sitting on a stool staring into space.

We were all sitting in the cabin pondering what happened.

"Great the people we don't like just screwed us once again" Courtney said.

"I may have been a loner though this whole thing but she was the happiest here" Heather said.

"You know what I say.I say fuck them.I say that we are here and they got voted there mad so what,because in reality one us will win and they will get nothing" Tyler said standing up and getting confidence.

"So who is with me by saying fuck them" Tyler said putting his fist in the air.

Everyone stood there quiet.

"Guys hello" Tyler said.

"Im going to bed?" Gwen said while getting off my lap and laying down.

"Ha,nice going Tyler" Noah said while laying on his bed with an opening his walked out in shame as he tried to living up a down moment for just layer on their beds not saying a word."I will go talk to him." I followed Tyler out.I walked out the door and saw that he was already to his cabin. I opened the door and said "Hey" I said.

"I'm so low right was how I was before I got here.I had no impact in school. My parents probably don't even know where I am right now" He said in a sad voice.

"...well"I started.

" I'm probably going next because Courtney and Heather are friends. You and Gwen are dating. You are also cool with that means its going to be Trent then me by the way this is going."Tyler said.

"Well..you see" I started again.

"Unless me and you make a change in the and you can make a mark in this will prove to everyone that I'm a force to be reckon with."

**Confession**

**Duncan:"I screwed half of these people out of this game and he thinks I did not make my mark...ha Tylers delusional"**

Me and you can take out everyone. Here's what we can can get Trent, Heather,Courtney leaves me you Gwen and Noah.I know you won't get them out so I figured if I win I will give you half of the money." Tyler said looking at me.

**Confession**

**Duncan:" A dude that comes from a place where no one notices him just got a burst of wrongful wants me to vote out my friend and my girl because he wants to be cry me a he wants to give me half of his if I win...I'm not giving him shit...Please I'm not even going to take his stupid deal anyway...but on the other hand it could get him out of the sense of security is fun"**

"Yes,I'll take your deal" I said.

"Duncan,I thank you" He said while putting his hand out.I took it and shook it and smiled.

"We start tomorrow" I said.

I walked out of his cabin and walked down the stairs. I looked forward and noticed Trent on the stairs."Huh,so this must be where you sleep"I said.

"No,I actually sleep behind the..." I walked in the cabin and shut the door."Asshole"Trent yelled.I looked at my bunk and Gwen was asleep.I turned my head and saw that all of the lounge was on the floor. Courtney was sleeping on Leshawna's old I took off my shrit and went on Gwen's bunk.

**Trent**

Am I stupid or something. There is another cabin right in front of me.I stepped off the stairs and walked to the former killer Bass's cabin.I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.I heard shuffling of the covers and someone get opened the door and said "Hello"

"Uh,hey Tyler...I was wondering if I could sleep in here tonight?"

Tyler started to shut the door.

"Does everyone have to be so rude tonight?"

"Look,living outside does not mean you can't take a shower" Tyler said.

"Uh,whatever Tyler" I said while walking away.I turned around and went behind the cabin where I laid down on the ground.

**Morning**

**Confession**

**Gwen:"Great, so Katie getting rid of Leshawna really did take a toll on just sad that someone will do that."**

**Gwen**

I woke up and yawned. I looked around and saw everyone but Noah asleep. Noah was laying on top of his bed fully dressed.I got down from Duncan's bunk and went to him.

"I'm sorry that she's gone.I know how close you to were" Noah said.

"Huh,its fine,but thank least you got to see Cody."

"Yea,that kids a nerd" Noah said laughing.

"Well I'm going to get ready for this challenge. If he wakes up that's where I am OK" I said while getting up.

"No problem Gwen" Noah said.

I walked out the cabin heading for the shower.

**Noah**

**Confession**

**Noah:"Leshawna being gone... Strategically yes it was an amazing because it throws almost everyone off their what I don't understand is why be strategic if you won't get anything from it"**

I opened my book when there was a knock on the door."Did you forget something Gwen?"I said while getting up and walking to the door.I opened it and it was Tyler."Hey Tyler "I said.

" Is Duncan awake I need to talk to him"He said.

I looked over at Duncan and he was still sleeping."No he's not awake."

"Oh,well when he is tell me. I need to meet him."

"OK" I said while shutting the door.

I went back over to my bunk and opened my book.

...5mintes later...

I was reading when I heard someone get up.I looked over and it was yawned and looked stood up and got off the then looked down and started doing push ups.

Just then Courtney woke up and started to 's not here Duncan.

Duncan looked up and look over at his bunk."Shes went to the shower "I said.

"Uh,whatever I still need to stay in shape" Duncan said while continuing to do push looked around and forgot that her suitcase was in the other cabin.I'll see you later she said while going out the door.

"Duncan, Tyler wants to see you I was just wondering why" I said."Meet me at the dock and we'll talk"Duncan said."Is Gwen still upset about yesterday?"

"She's not really upset she is just a little depressed right now."

"Ill find away to cheer her up" Duncan said.

**Confession**

**Duncan: "Leshawna getting taken out took a hidden toll on me to.I just choose not to show just a shame"**

**Courtney**

I walked out of the cabin and saw Trent. He turned around and looked at me.I never really talked to Trent so I don't even know what to say.I ended up saying "h-hey".

Uh,nice stuttering Courtney.I said to myself." Thank you for saying hi to rest of the people here are rude."

"Oh OK" I said while walking down the stairs.

"You live in that cabin right" Trent said."Um yea sure"I said while turning around."You see because I was wondering If I can stay in the cabin?"

"Ha,see I was trying to be nice but no" I said while turning around once again."Well that's funny because Tyler said the same thing."

"I don't blame him" I said.

"Well um I figured since everybody here won't let me in.I will move in with you."

"I'm sorry but I think you live behind the cabin."" Well..."

Just then Gwen came out of no hair was dripping wet. she said "hi Courtney"

I said hi back with a regular walked up on the stairs."Hey Gwen,you're looking..."

"Oh,please shut up before you get killed' Noah said.I looked up and Noah and Duncan was right at the door.

"Hey babe you are looking good"Duncan said.

" Duncan you need to take a shower today" Gwen said.

"Will you be there?" Duncan asked smirking.

"Not with all these camera's going around and stop being such a pervert"Gwen said while going into the and Noah walked down the stairs and passed me and Trent."So"Trent said.

" Still the answer is no"I said while I walked off to the cabin.

**Gwen and Heather**

I got to my bunk and started to wipe down my hair."Do you miss her?"I heard a voice come from the other side of the room.

"Yea I do" I said."Why do you ask?"

I said.

"In a small way I miss her to.I may come across as a blunt bitch but I can see people suffering."

"Hmm,I'm surprised that you did not manipulate your way through the game"I said.

"Like your boyfriend did" Heather said smirking.

"Oh,my god I like had no idea" I said sarcastically.

"Dam, Duncan really put that much trust in the you still stayed with him."

"Everyone has something that comes with them and karmas around the corner."I said.

"Yea I guess" she said.

"Alright I'm leaving try to dig your claws into someone else" I said while walking away.

**"Campers get your swimsuits challenge starts in 10 minutes"Chris said.**

**Noah and Duncan**

"Let me get this is getting so desperate that he offered you half of the winnings because he thinks no one notices him."

Duncan just smirked at him.

...We both burst out laughing...

"What a idiot" I said as I started to get up to get my swim trunks.

**Dock**

"Ok,campers today your challenge is to dive into the water and find your flag with your name on to your flag will be 5 rocks are not too heavy but not to are all the color blue. Once you got the run to the mess hall and put the rock in your hard part is if you drop one of these rocks, someone else can easily pick it up and put it in their basket. Making you the automatic loser because the last person who does not have all five rocks in the water you can take each others rocks so be you do take another person rock and put it in your basket that person will automatically be out.I must warn you about that method because if you eliminate someone like that then during the challenge you guys will have a huge disadvantage. One more thing you are only supposed to get one rock at a thats it. So happy diveing people."

"Uh,Chris there are sark's in this water" Heather said staring in the water.

"Yea, so what, improvise people" I said.

**Noah**

"Guys follow will go the the mess hall and get food to get rid of the sharks."

"Good luck I have my own plan" Trent said as he walked away.

We all ran to the mess hall and grabbed some "meat" from the closest.

We walked back and saw Trent standing on the dock ready to dive.I was getting ready to throw the meat far but Duncan came up behind me and put it on Trent."What the"Trent said as he fell off the the sharks went to him and was about to pounce."Looks like you better swim away"Gwen said.

"anything for you Gwen" He said while swimming.

"See babe I knew I will rub off on you sooner or later"Duncan said to Gwen.

" lese flirting and more Swimming do you really want him to still be here"Heather said as she dived in the water.I dove along with everyone else looking for my flag and my name.

**Tyler**

**Confession**

**Tyler:"Ok I have not talked to Duncan this morning but I think I should start making let's see Trent is on the run with sharks but that's not a guarantee that he will be gone sonext is Heather.**

I was under water when I saw my was next to Heathers and Courtney. I went for Heathers.I surrounded her rocks when I saw her glaring at me and pushing me away.I gave her a "what" look and she pushed me away.I swam to my rocks and grabbed one.I swam up to get some air and swam to I got there Heather was behind me.

"Don't touch my rocks you freak" She said out loud. She shoved me to the ground and kicked my rock."I was just trying to help "I said.

I looked up and saw Gwen,Duncan and Courtney pass me." Uh"I said to myself as I grabbed my rock.

**Courtney**

Courtney ran passed Duncan and Gwen with Determination on her face.I am here to win I said to myself. I looked down and Heather bumped me from running back."Hey"I said

"Look watch out for Tyler" Heather said.

"He's laying on the floor on looking for something."

"I'm just saying"

I looked up and Gwen and Duncan passed me along with Noah."Heather looked he is not a threat right now so move!"I yelled as I ran to the mess hall.

**Confession**

**Heather:" I have been giving Courtney my advice this whole the one time I try to be helpful to a solo challenge she buzzes me off its time to thank for myself.**

**Trent**

"Here you stupid shark" I said while giving them the meat.I swam back to the dock and dove to get my rock.I looked around and I found my rocks.I picked one up and swam up.I got to shore and started running next to Tyler.I looked up and I saw everyone running except for Courtney."I got to step up my game.I said to up and saw the mess hall.I saw my face with the name.I put it in my bag and started to run was right there with me so at least I was not last.

**Tyler**

Trent was right there next to me but who will be coming this way so that means I could just take Heathers and Trent ran back to the was right there glaring at me."What?"I said.

"I'm just here to make sure that you won't

"Help" me anymore "She said while glaring.

" whatever"I said while diving in the water.

**Duncan**

I was under the water getting my and Noah already got there's so I was just doing a little guard 's rock was right next to Trents so I did not like that at all.I had my rock in my hand and I saw Trent looking at her rocks.I swam up to get some air with my rock in my hand.I then went down in the water to see Trent staring at Gwen's rocks.I watched him and was about to go after him when he surprisingly grabbed his rock and swam up.I also swam up to put my rock in the basket.I saw Gwen and Noah,and Heather running back for their third rock.

Gwen 2 Noah 2 Heather 2 Tyler 1 Courtney 1

Duncan 1 Trent 1

**Confession**

**Trent: "I would of taken Gwen's rock to help her out but Duncan was watching... What a jerk"**

**Courtney**

I looked around and noticed that Tyler Duncan and Trent was near me.I pulled ahead pass them and put my rock in the basket. "3 more to go" I said to myself.I started to run back.

**Tyler **

"Wait a minute" I said to said if I take another person's rock and put it in my basket that person will be automatically gone.I said out loud.I picked up speed to the dock.

**Trent**

I notices Tyler rambling to said something about helping people to get them to win...I I can grabbed Gwen's rock in order to help her out.I also picked up speed.

**Confession**

**Duncan:"What the fuck are these two idiots up to"**

**Tyler**

I ran past Gwen and Noah who were running back.I then saw Heather waiting for me."You're gone"I yelled.I dived in the water and grabbed her rock.I took in and swam up.I I reached the dock where she punched me in the face."Oh"I said. She laughed at my pain and said "nice try."I started to get up and she tripped me again.

**Trent**

I ran past all the fighting and and went for Gwen's rock and I took it and swam back up.I saw Gwen,Noah,Duncan and Courtney looking at Heather and Tyler.

"I have your rock Gwen!" I yelled. Just then Duncan came out of no where and punched me in the face."Get your fucking hands off my girls rocks you son of a bitch!"He yelled.

"I'm just trying to help Gw..." Duncan yanked the rock out of his hand and gave it to Gwen.

**Tyler**

I was on the ground while Heather was kicking me."Give me my rock you stupid jock!"

I gave her the rock and she glared at me.

**Noah**

I noticed something in Heathers hand"Heather wait"I yelled.

**Chris**

"And Heather is are not supposed to have two rocks" I said.

"You son of a you are are going down if there is another stupid season of this here me sports boy you are also are crap at sports"Heather yelled.

Heather walked over to Trent. Duncan got off of bent down and said "No one likes you!" Heather kicked him and walked to Noah,Courtney, Duncan and Gwen.

"Good bye goth girl,nerd,punk and prep" Heather said while walking away to the boat.

**Duncan**

"Gwen I'm going to hop in the me and you are going to watch a movie" I said.

"It better be wash some of that blood off your knuckles" She said as they walked away.

**Trent**

"Guys help" I said as blood was coming out of my mouth.

**Noah**

"Well the day is still young I'm going to hit the books"I said as I walked away from Courtney.

**Courtney**

Ha,she called me a prep I said as I walked passed Tyler and Trent.

Trent was laying on the was clutching his sides.

**Confession**

**Gwen:" Well a movie with my boyfriend for the rest of the far as Heather goes...so long. I am trying say that as non fake and bitchy as possible "**

**Noah:"Uh,bye Heather"**

**Duncan: "Its a good day thinks he's doing something...I punched the shit out of Trent and I'm going to be with my girl watching people getting killed with chain yea sorry Heather"**

**Courtney: "This game is getting down to the I believe I'm in good standing. but there is still a three on thee Tyler and Trent against Gwen Duncan and when are we going to vote again.**

**Trent:" Oh,I'm really hurt"**

**Tyler: "OK,so she's gone. Tomorrow I will talk to Duncan"**

**(Sadie,Harold,Lindsey,Eva,Beth,Cody,Izzy, Justin,Ezekiel,Owen,Katie,DJ,Bridgette,Geoff,Leshawna,Heather)**

**Gwen,Trent,Noah,Courtney, Tyler,Duncan**


End file.
